A Painless Face
by LuminousBree
Summary: AU:Ana is taken out of a world full of abuse. When Grace takes her in, she slowly but surly falls for Christian Grey. But with her thoughts only being expressed by pen and paper it's hard to form any real relationship with him and she wishes more than anything that she could find her voice. But her past lurks in the dark, which could ruin anything she dares to have with Christian.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark.

It was pitch black.

Even if my eyes were to adjust, nothing would change.

Half of the time I always in the dark. At first I was terrified, but I got used to it. He used to enjoy my fear but now, being in a situation like this for so long, I show no fear. I don't show any form of emotion. I don't know why but I just can't. I could feel emotion. Sadness. Pain. Anger. Love. Disappointment. Rage. Resentment. I could feel it all, but my face will never show any such feeling. He doesn't seem to care that he doesn't get any reaction out of me. He just throws me around and locks me up just because he has the ability to do so. I've been put in this dark confined space a lot. I've lost count of how many times I've been put in here and how long he's kept me in here. Sometimes I forget what the sun feels like. I forget what sound is and if I'm in here for a really long time, I sometimes forget my own name.

My name. What is my name?

I couldn't speak. I had tape across my mouth and had my hands cuffed behind me. Not being able to talk was almost unbearable. Us as humans are supposed to talk and without that ability we are constricted. Not that it mattered to me; I rarely spoke in the first place.

I sat at the bottom of the safe, my knees against my chest. I rested my head to the side, trying to make myself as comfortable as I possibly could. God only knows how long I'll be in here. I shut my eyes and tried to think peaceful thoughts, which was almost impossible. There was nothing peaceful I could think about, the closest to it was the sky, the sun, and the sound of birds. I was stuck in this house, with nowhere to go. I was pulled out of school when during my freshman year and never went back. I didn't have a choice. My father had money problems and his small business went bankrupt. He turned to drinking and drugs instead of focusing on building up a new business like people should. And I'm the one who suffered for that. My mom left and never looked back, forcing me to be his punching bag. I don't even know who that man is anymore. He certainly isn't my father and I hope to God that he rots in hell. I've had to learn on my own without the help of anyone. I'd say I'm caught up with the rest of the seventeen year olds in the world, but still it wasn't the same. I'm kept here as his prisoner. I've tried running away but he always finds me. Always. I've been beaten, deprived of food and water, and I've been stripped of my voice. I used to stand up for myself, try to fight him off, but the last time that happened I ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and a concussion. I've lost myself, my will, my voice. I couldn't speak, if anything I could maybe say a few words if I tried hard enough to do so. I guess you could call me a mute.

I don't know what's going to happen to me. For all I know I could die tomorrow. And being locked away in this dark quiet safe, I'd welcome death anytime. At least I know I could find peace in death, instead having to deal with being abused.

My eyes shot open at the sound of him banging on the safe. "Hey, you alive in there?" he laughed. His voice contained a malicious tone. Evil. I didn't answer. He taunts me all the time. I didn't have the ability to say anything. It's not that I didn't want to, I just couldn't. Something always stopped me from talking.

I hated him. With every fiber in my body I hated him. How could he do something to his own child? He was never the best father to begin with but he never beat me. And now, it's like he has nothing better to do. "I'm going out. Don't do anything stupid." I heard the door slam. What stupid stunts could I possibly pull? I'm handcuffed and locked in a safe. He was a freaking idiot. The only place I felt like I could defend myself was in my mind. It didn't do any good for my situation but sometimes it made me feel better. I could feel my tense muscles finally relax, knowing that monster is gone. I think it's been about two or three days since I've been in here. I lost count. I'm sure it's been two…maybe. Every two or three days he gives me one glass of water. No food. Just water. I gulp it down like there's no tomorrow and in my case that just might be the case.

I closed my eyes once more and tried to remember the outside world. I tried to remember the sun, the trees, the smells, and the people. I would sit in my bedroom and stare out the widow, watching the little kids play on their bikes, play hopscotch, and four square. It was a small amount of joy that built inside me and at times I felt like I could smile. I used to smile all the time and now my face is frozen, showing hardly any emotion at all. I remembered it all. There is a sweet old woman who lives across the street. Before my dad turned evil, I used take her dog for a walk. She made me cookies and cake, said I was too skinny and needed to be fattened up. If she thought I was skinny then, well she should see me now. I didn't look anorexic or anything like that but I wished I had a little more meat and curves. An image played in my mind, one of her seeing me in my window. She waved and yelled, "Ana!"

Ana. Ana. Anastasia.

That's my name! If I could remember my name then I won't go completely insane. Your name is who you are. It's how you're identified. And I remembered my identity. Anastasia Steele. Anastasia Rose Steele. Yes. That is me.

Exhaustion seemed to be taking over my body. My eyes seemed heavy and my heart rate was racing. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was stuck hear with nowhere to go. My chest started to hurt and I think I've had my first facial expression I've had in a while. Too bad my dad wasn't here to see it. I'm sure he'd get a kick out of seeing me in pain, knowing he can't cause it anymore.

The pain eventually faded as I blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of people yelling and the creaking sound of the safe being opened. The light was bright and the loud noises pierced my ears, making them ring. Hands reached for me and pulled me out. I was placed on the couch and suddenly there was a flashlight being pointed in my eyes. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. "Sweetheart." The words came out even slower. I looked at the man who wore a police badge. I said nothing. "What is your name?"

My name is…An...Ana? it was like a question.

"I need you to tell me your name."

I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't speak. I didn't know how. I opened my mouth to say something but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Can you speak?" I shook my head no. I like the yes or no questions. It's so much easier.

"Her name is Anastasia. She's his daughter." I slowly looked at the other cop. She was a short petite woman, holding some piece of paper in her hand.

"Anastasia." I looked back at the male cop who was kneeling in front of me. "I have something to tell you." He searched my eyes, probably wondering what was wrong with me. "Your father is dead."

My Father is dead. Dead.

"He was shot. Did you know he was dealing drugs?"

I nodded my head yes. I knew he was, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"We have a warrant to search the premises for any drugs that may be here. How long have you been in that safe?" his eyes were full of concern. It was weird seeing someone who didn't show anger.

I remembered before I blacked out that it had been two or three days. I raised my hand, showing him three fingers.

"Three hours?"

I shook my head no.

"Three days?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Was he the one who put you in the safe?"

I nodded yes.

"He's been dead for a week. We recently finished the investigation with the other drug members he was involved in and had orders to come here to grab the rest of the drugs. If there were any. You've been in there for more than a week."

A week? That's long. But certainly not the longest I've been in there.

"We're taking you to the hospital alright? Just to make sure everything's alright. If I'd had known we'd find you here we would have brought the paramedics." He stood and reach out his hand to me. "Let's go."

I stared for a while before I actually took it. He help me stand and walked my to the police car. I sat in the back as he drove me to the hospital. I felt fine, although I was pretty hungry.

When we arrived at the hospital, I was automatically put into a room. I sat down and waited for the doctor. "Okay, well the doctor should be coming shortly. I will see you tomorrow, regarding your father."

I just nodded. He left and I sat there, staring at nothing. My father was dead and I was happy.

I don't know if that's wrong but it's the way I felt.

"Good afternoon." I looked and saw a pretty woman with a white coat peak her head in. She eventually came all the way into the room and walked towards me. "I'm Dr. Trevelyan-Grey."

I waved my hand. It was all I could do.

"I'm just going to check your vitals and make sure everything's okay."

I nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you hon?"

I shook my head no.

"The police man out there told me about your situation. Was it just you and your father?" She wrapped something around my arm and it began to tighten. I flinched at the pressure.

I answered her question with a nod.

"Do you have a mother?" I shook my head no. "Anyone?" Again I shook my head no.

Her tone was soothing, sweet, and motherly. Something I missed so much. I automatically liked her and trusted her. "I see." She said. "Your blood pressure is a little bit low." She looked to me, a puzzled look on her face. Obviously a girl my age shouldn't have low blood pressure. I opened my mouth to speak. Again, nothing would come out. I kept trying, only getting as far as the word eat.

She went to her desk and grabbed a pen and pencil. "Here. Right it down."

I did. I wrote 'I haven't eaten in over a week.'

She gasped when she saw the words being scribbled on to the paper. She made sure food was brought to me. After checking my pressure, I was weighed and even had some blood samples taken. She discovered that I had a minor heart attack during my week without food and being locked away. The Dr. had a lot of passion towards her job. I could tell.

I was kept overnight to make sure I was recovering okay. The next day I would be faced with having to deal with reality. What's going to be happening to me and how I'm going to cope with everything. The cop will be here tomorrow to question me. At least this time I had a new way of communicating.

Pen and Paper were now my voice.

**Tell me what you think! This story was stuck in my head and I had to write it down!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana is 17, Mia is 17, Christian is 18, and Elliot is 21. **

**Thank You for all of your reviews, I am so excited to write this story!**

"Ana, dear. Derek Hall is here to see you." Dr. Grey's voice rung through my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her standing at my side and the cop from yesterday standing on the other. He smiled and took a seat in the chair next to the hospital bed. "I'll be back to check on you." She started to walk away but I reached out and grabbed her hand. I mouthed the word 'stay'. She smiled sweetly to me and placed her hand over mine. "Okay."

I turned to face the cop.

"Okay Anastasia, I just want to ask you a few questions. We are still trying to find the man who shot your father, but the department is kind of putting it on the back burner. I just want to know how long he's been dealing and if there is any possibility of a lead and more drugs being stashed somewhere."

I sat up in the bed and reached over to grab my notepad and pen. Dr. Grey was very generous in letting me keep them. Once I grasped the pen, I began to scribble some words down. It said 'Since I was 14 and I don't know about any other drugs or who killed him'.

"How old are you now?"

'17' I scribbled.

He nodded his head and wrote down a few things in his manila folder. "How long have you been abused?"

I counted the years in my head and wrote down '4'.

"Do you know where your mother is?"

I simply shook my head no. I had no idea where she was. She didn't care enough to take me with her, there's no way I would want to even think about being with her now. She is no longer my mother. Just a woman who left her child to be abused.

"Do you have any family at all?"

I wrote down 'none'.

"Okay. I'm going to have to call child protective services."

I didn't want that. I know how this will go and i don't want to be with a family that I don't know. How is that going to help me? I'd rather just stay here.

I quickly started writing down my thoughts. But I didn't show them to the cop. I showed them to Dr. Grey.

'Please don't let him do that. They'll put me in a foster home and I don't want to be with a family I don't know. I can't handle that. Don't let them take me. Let me stay here.'

I almost thought I saw her eyes water but it quickly passed once she blinked. She looked at me, eyes filled with compassion, and then she turned to the cop. "Can I speak with you please?"

"Of course."

She gestured for him to walk out the door. She followed behind and gave me a smile. I was panicking. I didn't want to go into a foster home. It didn't sound appealing. It sounded terrifying. Who knew what any of those people were like? Half of them were only doing it because of the money. No, I wasn't going to be put into a situation like that. Not me. I've already been through enough. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that I might have no choice. My hands gripped the bars of the bed. I could feel the sweat and my hands getting clammy. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. I could hear the beeping on the monitor getting faster, making me freak out even more. I was brought back to a moment when I was being shoved into that God awful safe.

_His hand came across my face, no doubt leaving his mark. "Get the fuck in there you little bitch." He slapped me again. I didn't want to go in there. I couldn't possibly. So I didn't. There was no way. But he wasn't taking no for an answer. His hands wrapped around my neck and gripped it tightly. I could feel my lungs being deprived of air. "I said, get in." He threw me in and shut the safe door, locking me in for the next four days._

I gasped for air coming back from my terrifying memories.

"Ana!" I heard someone yell. I couldn't make out what was going on but all I know was I couldn't breathe. "She's having a panic attack!"

The world grew dark as Dr. Grey faded from my vision and my last thought was that I didn't want to be turned over to a foster home.

"Ana.." I felt soft hands caress my forearm. "Ana.."

I opened my eyes and saw Dr. Grey standing over me. "Welcome back. You gave us quite a scare."

I tilted my head giving her a confusion sort of look, hoping it will give her the hint to tell me what happened. She understood the gesture and smiled. "Your body went into shock, making you have panic attack. Everything is fine now. You just need to take it easy. You'll be given some anxiety prescription to help. I know after everything you have been through you'll need some time to cope and readjust so the panic attacks will go away."

I nodded. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it, giving her my thanks.

"Ana, can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to be put into a foster home?"

I shook my head rapidly, not stopping until she let out a small chuckle. "I see." He face grew serious then. "How would you feel about living with me?" I felt like my eyes grew wide in astonishment. I think they did because she gave me an assuring smile. "I have a daughter who's your age and two sons. One is a year older then you and the other is twenty one." She smiled; thinking about her children I suppose. "I'd love for you to let me take you in."

I didn't know what to say, or write. I didn't want to go into a foster home, that's for sure. Dr. Grey seemed like a wonderful person. She was an amazing doctor, I could only imagine how great of a mother she could be.

She obviously took notice of my hesitation. "You don't have to, of course. It is your decision."

Foster Home? Doctor Grey?

There was no question to it or about it. I grabbed my pen and paper and wrote down 'please take me with you.'

"Good. I already signed the papers anyway."

I laughed. I actually heard myself laugh. Dr. Greys eyes widened in surprise. I brought my hands to my mouth in complete shock. I haven't heard myself laugh in three years.

"You laughed." She smiled.

I did laugh. And it sounded so weird.

"We'll be able to have you discharged later today. I'm just going to check your vitals one last time and you need to get something to eat." She patted my arm. "I'll be right back with some food."

I watched her leave. My stomach started to growl when thoughts of food invaded my mind. Yesterday was probably the best meal I've had in years. It consisted of Spaghetti and garlic bread. It was nice and hot and hit the spot. I've never tasted anything so good. My mom used to make great meals before she left. Her cooking skills were great, but as soon as she left and as soon as my dad turned evil, it all changed. I had one meal a day and if I acted up, I was only allowed a certain number of bites. After a year or two he just stopped feeding me all together and I had to fend for myself, not that there was much in the kitchen anyways.

Right now I could really go for something juicy and fattening like a burger and fries. I don't remember what those things tasted like but I'm sure it was as delicious as it sounded. Dr. Grey came in a few moments later and put my food on a tray, sliding it in front of me. "I know this isn't the best food, but it will have to do for now."

I looked at the food and almost smiled at the scent. It was baked chicken with green beans and bread. I mouthed the word 'wow' and took a big sniff. It smelt better than it looked and I bet it tasted even better than it smelt.

I devoured the meal in five minutes while Dr. Grey watched me in amusement. "Someone was hungry." She smiled.

I looked away sheepishly and tried to hide my embarrassment. "Ana, sweetie, it's alright."

The term of endearment she used made my insides warm. It was a nice feeling.

A few hours passed by and it was finally time for me to leave. I was extremely nervous about what was to come. I didn't know how her family would react. I just hoped it wasn't negative. I got out of the bed and stretched my legs and arms. It felt good to stand up and walk around. "Here. I had these washed for you. The rest of your clothes and belongings have already been picked up from your old home and sent to your new one."

I took the clothes from her and walked to the restroom. I took of the ugly hospital gown and threw on my jeans and my plain white V neck. I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was tangled in a wavy mess that ran down my mid back. My blue eyes looked washed out and my face seemed to be paler than usual. I was glad the bruise on my left eye had finally faded and my lip was no longer busted. I guess my face had been cleared for a while, but being in that safe makes you lose track of time and perception. I just stared at my face. Emotionless. I was so happy to be going with Dr. Grey, but I couldn't even show it. I wanted to but I had no control.

I exited the bathroom, laying my gown on the bed. "You ready?"

I nodded my head yes and followed her out. When we were down the hall I quickly pulled on her arm and told her to wait with the gesture of my hand. I turned and ran back to the room, grabbing my note pad and pen.

"I have plenty of those at the house Ana." She smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders and we continued to walk.

Once I was situated in the car we drove off. There was a comfortable silence and every time she told me we were getting closer or that we were almost there, I got more nervous by the minute. I'm sure she could sense it. 'Dr. Grey, I'm scared.' I showed her the paper and she quickly glanced then returned her eyes to the rode.

"Please, Ana. You can call me Grace or mom, whichever you're comfortable with, but no Dr. Grey or Mrs. Grey." I gave her a quick nod. "Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine. They'll all love you very much. I already do."

I wanted to smile so badly. I tried but ended up making a small grunting noise. I'm sure I looked constipated.

"We are here."

I looked up and my mouth dropped. I don't think I have ever seen a house so big in my life. I mean it was pretty big. But man, it was gorgeous. I scribbled down the word 'wow' and showed it to Grace.

She let out a chuckle as she put the car in park and turned off the engine. She came around and opened the door for me, taking my hand and helping me off the seat. We walked up the door. Or should I say doors. There were two huge double dark oak wooden doors that had glass windows and big handles. There was a chandelier hanging above us. Way more fancy then a simple light bulb with bugs flying around it. She unlocked the door with her key and pushed it open. I sucked in a lot of air when I saw the inside. The floors were a dark wood and the walls were beige. The foyer had a curved arch and the whole house seemed to have really high ceilings. To the right was a formal dining room that had an entrance to the kitchen and to the left was what looked like some sort of office space. "This way, Ana." I followed Grace the rest of the way in. There were stairs further down on the left side and further down to the right was the kitchen. It was huge and had an open concept design. Along the walls were pictures of children laughing and playing. They all looked so happy, a real family. I hope I wasn't intruding on any of that. In the living room was a bunch of furniture and people. One, two, three, fou..four people and a cat. Oh, that cat was so cute. It was all white with two gray streaks by its ears and the end of its tail faded from white to gray. It was absolutely beautiful. I want to pet it.

"Hey honey." A man stepped forward and kissed Grace on the lips.

"This is Ana." She smiled and put her arm around me.

"Welcome to the family, Ana." He smiled and gave me fatherly hug. I stiffened a tiny bit, not ready for this kind of affection. I haven't been hugged for a long time, it's new to me.

He stepped aside. "Mia. Christian. Elliot. Come say hi to Ana." The two boys were playing some type of video game while the girl watched miserably. She looked over when her dad called and she had the brightest smile I've ever seen. She was a pretty girl with short black hair, fare skin, and dark eyes.

"Hi, you must be Ana!" She exclaimed as she wrapped me in a tight hug. "You're so pretty!" She squealed. "Let me show you your room. I picked out all the colors myself and the furniture too, you're going to absolutely…"

"Geez Mia, give the girl a break, she just got here." Mia stepped aside and a muscular guy with blonde hair and blue eyes came into my view. He gave me a crooked smile and hugged me. "It's nice to meet you Ana. I'm Elliot."

I lifted my pen and paper and started to write. 'You too, Elliot. And I think the room will look great, Mia.' I showed it to both of them. Mia's smile grew wider and Elliot chuckled.

"I'm Christian." I turned to the side and was looking into smoldering gray eyes. They were mesmerizing. His eyes widened as I faced him. And he was taking me all in. His copper colored hair added to the beauty of his facial features and his ivory skin. He was built just like Elliot, broad shoulders, tight muscles, except he was an inch shorter. I dropped my pen and paper. Not that I needed to write anything down anyways. I was speechless.

I might not have been able to smile but I knew I was blushing. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. He took a step forward a wrapped me in a hug just like the other two. I swear the world just stopped. He was so warm and smelt so good. I stopped breathing as the feeling of electric vibrations radiated from his touch. It was quickly over once he released me and stepped back.

He bent down and picked up my note pad and pen, giving it back to me.

I finally found some words and scribbled them down. 'It's nice to meet you Christian. Thank you for picking up what I dropped.' I turned it to him and watched as his eyes scanned over the sentence. He smiled. "Your welcome."

"Why does Mia and Christian get a full sentence and I only get three words?" I looked at Elliot who looked hurt but still had a smile.

I didn't want him to feel bad. And I didn't want him to not like me. I just got here. I rapidly wrote down something else. 'Oh, no. Im sorry. Don't be mad. Please.' I turned it towards him and he read, letting out a laugh when he finished.

"No worries Ana. I was only playing around."

I let out a deep breath and relaxed.

"Okay, let me show you to your room!" Mia said jumping up and down.

"How about we all show her." Grace said through a smile.

They all led me upstairs to my room and all I could think about was how happy I am to be here with all of them.

**Please tell me what you think Reviews are always wanted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all. You're wonderful! To answer any questions, Christian does have the same background, except I'm making him more used to having people touch him based on his loving family. He can give hugs and be hugged, but having hands directly on his chest will be the problem.**

**I want this story to be mostly about Ana's recovery with Christians help instead of the other way around. Of course they will both help each other but Ana will need it more.**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

"We'll show you the rest of the house after you've seen your room!" Mia exclaimed, dragging me by the arm down a long hallway.

"Mia, honey, take it easy on her." Grace said gently.

"Yeah, you'll break her arm." Elliot chuckled. I flinched at the words 'break her arm'. I've already had it broken before and that definitely wasn't fun.

"Here we are!" Mia reached for the nob and turned it, letting the door open as she gave it a push.

If I could scream I would. It was absolutely beautiful. The walls were a deep red, like granite, and all the furniture was black. The bed was on the right side of the room a long with a door. The bed was low on the floor and rested against the wall. The headboard wasn't a head board but one of those black cushion things that was latched onto the wall. The comforter was black but had cursive writing and pictures of the best places like New York, Paris, and London. There were matching pillows and a black fleece thrown at the end of the bed. On the walls were canvases of New York City, the Eifel Tower, and the Brooklyn Bridge. The room all tied in together and it was perfect. In the middle were two huge extravagant windows with seats attached, deep red and black cushions covered them. On the left side of the room was a black dresser and another door.

Mia ran in the middle of the room and put her hands out. "So what do you think?" Her smile reached from ear to ear.

I wrote down 'I absolutely love it. You should be and interior designer'. I showed it to her and her face lit up even more.

"I'm so glad! This is your bathroom..." She opened the door that was on the right. I'm guessing the other side is a closet. "Christian! I told you to clean up before she got here. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Mia. Language."

"I'm sorry daddy." She smiled sweetly then scowled at Christian.

"I forgot." He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well hop to it." She said placing a hand on her hip.

I heard Christian suck his teeth at her, but he complied and went to clean the bathroom.

"Sorry Ana. Your room and his room are connected together so you'll be sharing." Mia gave me an apologetic smile as she strode over to stand next to her family.

'It's okay. I'm used to living in a filthy environment' I wrote down and showed it to them. I meant it to be a joke, but knowing how my face looks, they don't seem to get it. They looked at me sadly; even Elliot and I could already tell he was the joking kind. I didn't want to be the one who caused them to look like that and I really did mean it as a joke, even though it was the truth. I brought the pen back to the pad and wrote 'Hahahahahahahahaha!' hoping it would lighten their moods. Fortunately for me it did and I got a few laughs out of each of them.

They showed me the rest of the house and every bit that was shown was just as good as the last. My interest and excitement really peaked when they mentioned a library. I loved to read. It was one of the things that kept me sane and semi content when I live with my dad. Everything thing seemed so easy once I let my mind slip into a book, taking on the characters. I would escape so far into the book I would become the characters, letting myself get lost in an adventure taking on pirates on an island or using my powers to defeat a demon and save an innocent. I could be a cop chasing the bad guy or hopelessly falling in love with a guy who I shouldn't be with. But my favorites are the books that were written in the time period of the eighteen hundreds. I think my favorite author would have to be Jane Austen. The romance she puts into her books feels so real to me. Her descriptions of the way her characters feel make me feel the same way. When she writes about sadness, I feel it. When she writes about anger, I experience it. And when she writes about love, I want nothing more than to live it. The mind of Jane Austen is remarkable. It's so easy to get lost in her books or any other book for that matter. I let my imagination take me on a ride and forget about the rest of the world, forget about all the pain and the sadness I couldn't seem to get away from. If it wasn't for reading I don't know where I would be right now.

"This is the library." Mr. Grey opened the double doors and pushed them open. I dropped my pen and paper and walked towards the book shelves. There seems to be an endless amount of books. To the right was a wall which was not a wall but a ginormous window. The rest of the walls were covered with books. There was even a set of stairs to get to a second floor of books. I had my mouth opened as I involuntarily walked to the books. I felt as if my legs had a mind of their own. I walked between two white love seats and a glass coffee table that were in the middle of the room. When I reached the books I slowly strode among the wall, bringing a hand up to feel the binds as I went by. Some were old some were new and I couldn't wait to bury my face in them. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, smelling the amazing scent of paper and leather. How could someone own so many books?

I turned to look at Mr. Grey, Grace, Mia, Elliot, and Christian. They all had expressions of interest combined with amusement.

"That's the first smile I've seen yet." Graces words shocked me and I quickly brought my hand to my mouth. I felt my face with my fingers, noticing how the corners of my mouth were turned open. I ran my fingers over my lips and felt that they were parted, showing a hint of my white teeth. I was actually smiling.

I turned back to the books and searched for Jane Austen. I saw that they were in alphabetical order by last name and quickly found the A section. I rand my hands over them and found what I was looking for. I pulled out Sense and Sensibility only because I've read Pride and Prejudice and Emma so many times. I grasped the book in my hand, opened to the first page and saw a note written on it. This must have been a book that was given to another as a gift but was then tossed out. It says: _To my doting daughter, may you find all the love and happiness in the world. For I have yet to teach you the wonders of love and judgment, may Jane be of some assistants since I can't be there to do it. With all the love I can give, your mama._ I traced the words on the yellow pages and felt the tenderness.

I looked back to Grace.

"You may take it. This library is yours too."

"At least someone will finally use it." Elliot smirked.

I laughed mentally. He's really funny. I walked back to them with my book in hand. "So you like to read?" Mr. Grey placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded yes and let him guide me down the hall and the stairs. "I like it too." We entered the kitchen and I saw a lady who was cooking.

"Linda." Grace said softly. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Grace. "This is Ana, our new daughter."

New daughter. Hmm. I liked that.

"Oh hello dear. I'm Linda. It's wonderful to meet you." I looked around and then down at my hands. I left my note pad and pen. I turned to go get it and saw Christian smiling at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He was holding the items I desperately needed in his hands.

"Looking for this?" I nodded as his smile grew. "Here you go." He set them gently in my hands, brushing his fingers against mine. I closed my eyes, feeling that static. Turning quickly I wrote down 'It's great to meet you too.' I showed her and she looked confused.

"Why is she writing her answers down?" She looked at Grace. I swiftly wrote 'I cannot speak, I am sorry.' Grace didn't answer her as she saw me writing. I showed Linda my thoughts. "Oh, I see." I could tell she wanted to ask more questions but being polite, she didn't push and I was grateful. "Well it's lovely to meet you. Dinner should be ready in about thirty minutes."

"Great." Grace said. "Christian, why don't you walk Ana to her room so she can put her book away. Come back down and the two of you was up for dinner."

"Sure." He said. I turned to follow him up the stairs. It was quiet and I felt a little awkward. I wanted to start a conversation but I didn't know how. It's been a long time since I've been around boys and I'm not sure how this is supposed to work. Luckily for me, he broke the tension and spoke. "So, Ana. What's your full name?"

Well that wasn't a question I was expecting. I wrote down my answer and showed him.

"Anastasia Rose Steele." He sighed. "That's pretty."

'Thanks.' I wrote down, before showing him I added 'You seem really quiet'.

He tilted his head to read. "Yeah. I'm the quiet one out of the three of us, but now I think you beat me." We entered my room and I set the book on the bed as I wrote at the same time.

'Elliot's the funny one, Mia's the bubbly one, and you're the quiet one. Hahaha.' I showed him and he chuckled. It was a lovely sound, like rich thick creamy dark chocolate. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

I followed him back out of the room. "Can you not talk at all?" He turned and looked into my eyes questionably, searching for something. the look on his face told me he wasn't sure how I would react to the question.

I opened my mouth slowly. I wanted to be able to speak something about him made me want to. At first I just mouthed the word, but that wasn't enough, I wanted more. He stopped walking and just stared at me. "Sss…sss.." Come on dammit. "Sss…" I just needed to say one simple word. "Sssoo…" Try again. I took a deep breath. "Sssoom…" When you wanted something so bad and it just wasn't happening you get mad. I was starting to get frustrated, really frustrated and found tears beginning to leak from my eyes. The one thing I could do was speak really well, voice my opinions, and share my thoughts. But my dad took that away and I was left with nothing but a screaming conscience.

"Shhhh…" Christian cooed as he wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Don't." He smiled. "It's okay. Just write it down. No need to push yourself." He placed an arm around my shoulder. "Come on."

As we walked I wrote down 'Sometimes. Small words.'

He gave me a nod and a reassuring smile.

I sat at the table next to Christian and across from Mia. Elliot was across Christian and Mr. Grey and Grace sat at opposite ends. The meal was delicious, but I couldn't eat it all. Half of my chicken was still on my plate along with half of my vegetables. I just wasn't that hungry. I sat and watched as everyone else finished their meal.

"Ana dear, you'll be starting school on Monday. On the dining table there is a packet from the school filled with questions you need to answer. It consists of reading, writing skills, math and basic science. That needs to be complete by Monday before you get to school. I already have you enrolled and you'll need to head to the office first thing to give them that packet. Mia or Christian will take you there. Once they look over it they'll place you in whatever level they see fit for you and make you a class schedule. Okay?"

I nodded quickly. I grabbed my pen and paper. 'I really get to go to school?' I drew a big happy face next to it.

"Of course." Grace smiled, pleased with my excitement.

"First books and now school." Elliot threw his head back. "Ana I think you need to hang out with me from now on."

'Oh you like to read too!? And you like school!' I showed him what I wrote and he laughed. I mean really laughed. So did everyone else. 'What's so funny?' I wrote, showing them.

"Elliot doesn't read and he definitely doesn't like school." Christian laughed as he pushed his empty plate away from him.

"Yea, he has the IQ of a 50!" Mia scoffed.

'Oh Elliot, I'm so sorry. Do you not study?' I showed Elliot.

And again everyone laughed. Am I that funny?

"Wow, Ana. Your great and I really mean that." Christians face was red from not getting enough oxygen.

"You're my new best friend Ana." Mia was holding her stomach, shedding a few tears from laughing way too hard.

Grace and Mr. Grey were trying their best to hold in their laughter, but it wasn't entirely working. Even Elliot was chuckling. Not as loud but still. I guess I am pretty funny. Or I just don't know what's going on.

"Alright, alright it wasn't that funny." Elliot said, trying to shush everyone.

"Please Elliot that was hysterical. Even mom and dad are laughing." Mia practically yelled.

"Onto a different topic." Elliot said. "So Christian, how's debate going?"

I looked at Christian and watched him speak. "It's going pretty good. Mrs. Murry is hoping to go to nationals this year."

"Well with you on the team, I'm sure you'll make it there." Grace smiled at her son.

"Thanks mom."

"And Mia, how's cheerleading?" Grace asked.

"It really sucks. Those girls are so stuck up and they're complete bitches."

"Mia!" Grace yelled. I jumped in my chair not expecting the reaction. Christian placed his hand on mine and gave it a squeeze. I instantly relaxed and smiled at him. He removed his hand and smiled back. "What's with the language?"

"I'm sorry mom, but it's true. Can I please quit?"

"Absolutely not. You're the team captain."

"They could just get a new one." She rested her chin in her hands. "Really mom, they're so mean to people and they think they know everything."

"Um, Mia. You think you know everything."

"Oh, shut up, Elliot."

"Hey, Ana!" She raised her head and smiled big. "You should try out for the team!"

I hurriedly shook my head no. 'Absolutely not' I wrote on my note pad.

"Oh, come on. It will be so much fun."

'Maybe for you. I'd break every bone in my body if I tried doing something like that.'

"Is there anything you would like to try?" Mr. Grey looked at me questionably.

I thought about it. I couldn't think of anything, but if I were to do something it would need to be something safe, like maybe the Book Club. Yeah it sounds lame but it is definitely safe. My mind could possibly get corrupted but hey it's better than doing back flips and possibly breaking my neck.

I shook my head no.

"What about debate with Christian?" Grace asked nicely.

I lifted my head and tapped four of my fingers against my throat.

"You don't need your voice in order to be heard." Christian said softly.

'Maybe not, but it would be extremely difficult.' I wrote, smiling at him.

"Maybe, but usually the ones who can't be heard have the most powerful thoughts to share."

Christian was very insightful. I actually gave it some thought. Maybe I could be heard, he seemed to thinks so. To me it looked like he was battling some demons of his own.

"Wow, Christian. You should be a poet or something." Elliot said.

"Better than having an IQ of 50." Christian retorted.

"I do not have an IQ of 50. If I did I wouldn't even be in college, so shut up."

"Ana I apologize that you have to be subjected to these two idiots." Mia reached over and patted my hand, giving a sympathetic smile.

I wrote down my thoughts. 'It's okay. I think they're fun. Very amusing.'

She smiled along with Grace who stood up and started to collect everyone's plates, tossing them in the sink. Mr. Grey got up and stood behind her, kissing her neck and making her giggle like a teen.

"Get a room." Elliot said.

"Oh leave them alone." Mia smiled. "It's sweet."

"Goodnight you four. We will see you in the morning. Tomorrow we're taking Ana out shopping to get some new clothes and anything else she needs."

"Oh yay!" Mia clapped her hands together.

Shopping? I thought to myself. I guess they saw the poor condition of my clothing. They walked to their room which was down a small hall on the right side of the kitchen.

I yawned.

"Are you tired?" Christian asked.

I nodded. It had been a really long three days. It's hard to think that not even a week ago I was locked in a dark safe; my dad was alive and still kicking, literally. Not even two days ago I discovered my dad was dead; I was rescued from my confinement, and I was already with a loving family who has already accepted me. I don't think I could be any happier.

The four of us walked upstairs one by one entering our rooms. First it was Elliot, then Mia, then Christian and then me. "Goodnight, Ana." Christian said before walking into his room. I pointed to him and then raised two fingers, hoping he understands that I'm saying 'You too'. I think he got it, because he smiled and went inside. I did the same and looked around my room one more time before I put on one of my over sized t shirts and I made myself comfortable in the sheets.

I reached over once I was settled and grabbed the book I took from the library. My imagination took me away as I became Marianne Dashwood.

I was so swept away by the romance I didn't even remember when I fell asleep.

**Please review! I love you guys. Thanks for all your support **


	4. Chapter 4

**I want people to remember that Christian and Ana are 17 and 18 years old. The whole sibling thing is irrelevant in my story because one they are practically adults and two I won't be having them live together for long. There will be crazy events taking place, bullies at school who make Ana rethink everything, and an older blonde (Elena, yes she is in the story) who will make her rethink her feelings about Christian! Just bear with me please! I promise I won't disappoint. Well I hope I don't! Haha.**

**Thank you for your reviews and support **

"_Daddy stop it!"_

_He was shaking me so hard I felt like my head was going to pop off my neck._

"_How many times have I told you not to speak!" He screamed in my face, shaking me nonstop._

"_You're hurting me!" I yelled. Somewhere in the shaking he managed to slap me. But he didn't stop; he kept hitting me until I went limp in his hold, hearing only the sounds of my whimper. _

"_Look at me Ana!" I couldn't look. Holding me up with one arm he used his other to grab my chin and force me to look at him. "I said to look at me. The next time you run, there will be severe consequences." I didn't say anything. He never wanted me to say anything. "I don't want to hear your voice again. You understand me?" I didn't say anything._

_He slapped me. "Shake your head yes or no. Are you dumb or what!?" He slapped me. _

_I slowly nodded. _

"_Good, now go!" He shoved me down the hall until we were at the stairs. "Keep going."_

_I knew where he was taking me. I didn't want to go there. So I slowly backed up. His hands gripped the upper part of my arms. "Get down there now!" his menacing voice made me more alarmed. I knew by the way he sounded I was going to be in there for at least five days. _

"_I don't want to daddy." I shuddered._

"_You don't have a fucking choice!" His yell was the last thing I heard, along with my scream as I went flying down the staircase, hitting every step on the way down._

"_Ahhhhhhh…."_

"Ana!" I felt myself being shaken, but the sound wasn't scary. It was more like concern. "Ana! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and shot up from the bed, gasping for air as if I had none. I placed my hands around my throat instinctively to protect myself. "Ana. It's me!"

I looked sideways and saw Christian leaning over the bed with a shocked and concerned expression. I could feel the sweat dripping from my scalp and my long wavy brown hair sticking to the sides of my face. I don't know if it was just me but it was hot. I mean really hot. I threw the covers off of me and welcomed the cool air as it wrapped around my legs. "Ana's are you okay?"

I sighed and nodded my head yes. "You had a bad dream?" He asked. I shook my head again. "Do you want to talk about it?" Did I? Christian gave me a sense of warmth and it felt so easy to talk, well write to him. I tried to talk for him yesterday and I was so close to say that one word. I would tell him what my dream was about but I wasn't ready to go into detail about it. Everything was still fresh; the wound was barely starting to heal itself. I needed more time. "You don't have to." I shook my head and pointed to the dresser. He took notice of my pen and pad, getting up to go get it. I watched as he walked. He looked so graceful, gentle. His pajama bottoms hung low on his hips and he wore a white t shirt that that showed off his taut muscles. I felt a stinging tight pain and realized that I was biting my lip. I released it as he came back, handing me the pen and paper. He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited.

'My dad.' I wrote.

"What did he do?"

'Throw me down the stairs. How did you know I was having a bad dream?'

His eyes went wide but he kept his calm posture. "I heard you whimpering and then you screamed."

'What?' I screamed?

"You screamed Ana. It wasn't loud or anything but it was a scream none the less."

'Oh. I'm sorry.'

"Don't be." He smiled reassuringly. "Well I'll let you go back to sleep. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I nodded hesitantly. I didn't want him to leave, but I was too scared to say so. Slowly he got up, his eyes held a questioning look and I didn't know what that meant. My eyes traveled with the movement of his body ad he left. "Goodnight."

I gave him and nod and watched him disappear.

I lied back down; suddenly cold I threw the covers back over me. The exhaustion that took over my body didn't take its toll for a while. It wasn't until an hour later that I fell asleep and this time I didn't dream of my father. I dreamed about Christian.

"Ana! Ana!" I woke up to Mia's loud screams and the jumping she was doing on the bed. "Wake up, wake up! It's time to go shopping."

I opened my eyes and stared at the crazy dark eyed girl. How could someone be so…so hyper in the morning? Then again she has a reason to be. I woke up with four things on my mind. One being what I my dad was going to do to me next, two, will I get to eat today, three, will I get put into the safe, and four, will today be the day he ends my life. I didn't have the opportunity to wake up in a happy mood, but seeing Mia, happier than ever, made me feel like I could.

"Come on! You can pick out something to wear today from my closet." She pulled me out of bed and dragged me too her room. She sat me on her big bed that was nothing but thick white comforters. Oh man it was soft. It felt like a cloud. I lied down on it and felt myself immediately drift. "Ana!" I jerked back up. "Don't even think about it." Her lavender colored walls gave off a serenity type feeling, making me instantly relax. "So what do you want to wear? A dress? Oh, a skirt?"

I shook my head no. I searched her room, wondering if she had any paper nearby. I placed my hand out and acted like I was writing. "Oh, okay! Let me go get it." She quickly sauntered off and came back not even ten seconds later. "Here." She handed it to me and I took the utensils eagerly.

'I want to be comfortable. I don't like dresses or heels or skirts'

"Huh, well, we just might have to change that." She said smiling. "But okay. We'll be comfortable today." She took my hand in hers. "What do you define as comfortable?"

'Jeans' I wrote.

"Just jeans?" I shrugged my shoulders. What else would be considered comfortable? "How about leggings?"

Oh, I remember those. They weren't a big thing though, at least four or five years ago they weren't. I haven't been to school in a while so I don't know what the ins and outs are. 'I could try them' I wrote to her.

"Awesome!" She jumped up. "You know what goes great with leggings?"

'What?'

"Uggs!"

'What the heck are those?' Uggs? Uggs? Uggs? The name sounded weird, like a shorter version of the world ugly.

Mia leaped up and went into her closet. She came back out with boot looking things. They reminded me of the gingerbread man. I intellectually laughed to myself. They were cute but still weird looking. She sat them down next to me a long with black stretchy material, which were the leggings. "Those are uggs and they are so comfortable. You'll love them." She went back in her closet and pulled out a maroon long sleeve sweater shirt and a jean jacket. "Here. Let me get you a scarf. It's starting to get cold already." Again, she dispersed to her closet and returned with a black scarf. "There you are, a cute comfortable outfit."

I smiled and wrote 'Thanks. I'm sure I will look great'.

"Can I do your make up, too!?" She had her hands balled into fist and rested them under her chin, trying frantically to contain her excitement. It have never worn make up in my life. Of course I always wanted to when I got older, who doesn't, but after everything that happened with my family, well there wasn't a need for it. I wasn't allowed to leave the house and my dad certainly would have done some damage.

I wrote 'if you want'. She squealed when I showed her.

"I can't wait. This going to be so fun. I'll wear the same thing as you, except different colors." She ran into her closet and yelled, "Go ahead and get dressed, I'll get ready in here."

I complied and started to undress. I quickly slipped on the leggings a long with the shoes. She was right, they were pretty comfortable. Throwing the maroon long sleeve shirt over my head, I grabbed the dark blue jean jacket and slipped it on as well. I completed the outfit with a scarf.

I was definitely comfortable.

Mia came out wearing black leggings, the same colored uggs, except hers were a different style, and black long tank with a tan owl on the front. It tied in with the uggs and she looks absolutely beautiful. She threw on a black jacket and scarf. "Ana, you looks so pretty!" She ran over and hugged me.

'You too!' I wrote, adding a smiley face. 'I will be right back'.

"You better. I need to do your make up!"

I nodded at her than walked off to my room. Once I entered, I walked into the bathroom. It was huge. There were double sinks with granite countertops and a comfy bench seat that was place in the middle of the room. There was a bath against the wall and a window that over looked their land. To the right of left of the shower was a huge shower that was made of glass but had a frosted white color that blocked the view of whoever was inside. It was beautiful and spacious. I notice Christians door was closed, so I quickly brushed my teeth.

I was in mid stroke as I was putting on my deodorant when Christian walked in.

Crap. How embarrassing.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that I'm sharing a bathroom now."

I wrote 'It's okay. I'm done anyways'.

He smiled and looked me up and down. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as he held me under his gaze. "You look nice."

'Mia.'

He cocked his head to read the word. "That definitely explains it." His chuckle made me inhale deeply. "Do you know when we're leaving?" It was my turn to look him up and down. He was still wearing his pajama bottoms and white shirt. I'm guessing he over slept.

I shook my head no.

"Ana!" I heard Mia yell my name. "Come on!" I looked at Christian and waved. I mouth the words 'see you in a bit'. I took off down the hall and went into Mia's room. I found her in the bathroom. Her own bathroom. She must love that. It was almost as big as Christian's, but not quite. There was a bath and a shower against the wall and there was with a big window, one sink and a white ottoman in the middle. "Take a seat please." She gestured to the seat and I willingly sat.

The next thirty minutes Mia got to take advantage of me. She seemed to want to do this so bad, so I let her have her way. And I secretly loved it. I never had any brothers or sisters, so being this close to Mia in just a short amount of time really made me happy. I let her give me a makeover, giving me a natural look to bring out the strong features of my face. She commended me on my long brown chestnut hair, saying how beautiful and thick it was. It was long and ended just below the mid of my back. It was such a hassle sometimes, but she said it was perfect. It was naturally wavy and she curled some parts to give it volume. I please with the way it tuned out and I almost didn't recognize myself. Even though it was a natural look, I still looked different. My eyes looked brighter, my cheeks had more color. I don't know if it was the make up or because I was happy.

"Ana." I continued to stare at my reflection. "Why are you crying?" I didn't realize a few tears escaped and I quickly brushed them away. Turning to look at Mia, I saw worry in her eyes. I'm sure she didn't know what was going on in my head. I wasn't sad, I was happy. Truly happy.

'I am happy' I wrote. She gave me a warm smile and gently hugged me. It wasn't her normal excited hug but a comforting hug. It was really nice.

An hour later we were all in the SUV. It was a black Escalade that looked brand new. We would have taken off earlier but Elliot and Christian took a while to get ready. Mia wouldn't stop teasing them about being such girls.

The city had so many different stores. I had no idea what I wanted or what I was looking for. I felt bad that they even were buying me stuff. I didn't need anything. I was fine with what I had. It wasn't much but still. Mia dragged me into every single store and made sure I came out with something. I let her pick all my clothes. If I was going to trust anyone about fashion then it would be her. Although, I did pick out a few hoodies for myself, Mia didn't seem all that happy but she let it go when I would write down a please. I really do like being comfortable. I don't understand how someone could wear heels or skirts. Dresses are okay, but I don't wear them. They just aren't comfortable. Mia made sure to grab more than one pair of leggings and uggs. When she showed them to me, I just shook my head. She grabbed cashmere sweaters in all different colors; she grabbed designer jeans that were well over eight dollars, and she grabbed shirts and shoes and everything else you could possibly think of.

By the time we finished I was carrying bags, Mia was carrying bags, Elliot was carrying bags, Christian was carrying bags, and so were Mr. Grey and Grace. I felt so guilty, making them spend all this money on me. The stopped by one more store and Grace gestured me inside. It was a Sprint store and everywhere where were phones and other electronics. "You can pick out any phone you want." Grace smiled at me.

"Hey, Ana!" I turned my attention to Elliot. He motion me to come over with his hand. I walked over and wondered what he wanted. "You should get this one." He lifted up a phone that was all black and had a big screen. "All the buttons you need are in the back." He pressed something that lit up the screen and showed me everything it does. It was pretty cool. I've never seen anything like it before. "It's the LG G2. I recommend this one. I have it and the battery life is freaking awesome."

I really didn't care what I got so I just nodded yes.

We spent at least thirty minutes in the store and when everything was over and done with, I was extremely exhausted. They wanted me to have dinner with them but I was too tired. I haven't done that kind of activity since before my mom left. After that I never left the house, so shopping around a big city definitely took its toll on me.

I was just about to pass out on the bed when I saw the packet for school sitting on the nightstand. I took a quick look at it and filled out all the easy ones. I left the hard ones for tomorrow when I actually cared enough to get it done. I crashed soon after and fell into a peaceful sleep, something I haven't had in four years.

**Please review, tell me what you think!**

**The story will start to pick up pace in the next chapter! it will be her first day of school!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews! Elena will soon be making her appearance!**

My new uggs hitting the floor was the only sound echoing through the halls. I let Mia dress me this morning; I knew she was just dying to do it so I let her. I told her comfortable and she rolled her eyes and laughed. So I wore black leggings again with uggs and a large long sleeve tan shirt that hung off my shoulders. My hair was down and wavy, falling down just below mid back and spilling over my chest. She did my makeup, making it look natural and let me borrow some nice jewelry. I looked comfortable but cute, just how I like. Christian and Mia both escorted me to the office and after almost a whole hour of waiting, I finally got placed and a class schedule. They were thoroughly impressed with my work, said there a few things I needed to work on but overall I was above average. They placed me in most of my junior classes but I had one senior class as well. Mia offered to walk me to my class, but I shook my head no. I didn't want her to be late on my account. As I turned down a hallway I began to read over my classes.

1st period- U.S History

2nd period-Pre Calculus

3rd period- Art History

4th period- Lunch

6th period- Physics

7th period-English

8th period- Athletics

My eyes bugged out at the very last class. Athletics? What the heck was that supposed to be? Oh god I wanted to run. Athletics could mean anything. And what's involved in every athletic category? Running. That's what. I don't like running. I like reading. I'm uncoordinated and have a low balance tolerance. This is not going to go very well and I know just the person who recommended it. I should have known what Mia was up to the moment she went to talk to the office attendant. She was so happy that we had classes together. I should have registered what she meant when she said classes. Plural. I knew we had English together but I guess that's not all. I continued to walk down the hall, glancing up to look at the numbers to tell which class I should be in.

First class was U.S history. I was really excited but nervous too. I didn't know what to expect from my upcoming peers and knowing that I can't speak. Well it would be a little harder. The Principal made calls to all my teachers, telling them I was a mute. He gave few details of my past and just summed it up to having a traumatic one. The only thing that was traumatic was the fact I could speak. I haven't given up on trying but that will take time. Many would think I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or I couldn't deal with people touching me or I would be withdrawn from people. But in reality, I was so happy to interact with people, even if it meant I couldn't speak. After being kept away from an environment like that, it made me curious. I wanted to be around people and I wanted to be able to participate in normal things like any girl my age would. My dad already took so much away from me. I wasn't going to let him take my free spirit and loving nature away too. They even suggested I should see a therapist. I don't know if it's the worst idea, but I'm just not ready for that yet.

I saw the number on the side of the door that matched the one on my class schedule. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was now more nervous than excited. Putting my hand around the knob, I opened the door. The classroom was loud, everyone was talking, throwing paper balls at one another, and trying their best to diode them. The teacher was sitting at the edge of a table that was in front of the classroom, next to his desk, observing everything that was going on. I walked up to him and handed him my note. He looked at me and smiled. "You must be, Ana." I nodded my head, trying to give him a smile. I don't know if it worked though. I've been working on the smiling thing along with my speaking. "Glad to have you. The principal called not too long ago, telling me about you."

I could only imagine. I pulled out my pen and notepad. 'what's going on' I wrote and then gestured to the class.

"Ah. Well this is a game we play on Mondays. No one likes coming to school on Monday's so I try to put something together that would be fun. This game is called History Ball. They debate on a topic I give them about history. There are no wrong or right answers, it's simply based on what you think. I split them up into two groups; one group is for while the other is against. If they don't like what the other is saying, I give them permission to throw paper balls at them."

'That sounds like fun' I showed him.

"Watching is even more fun." He smiled and stared at his class.

I have to admit, the teacher is really cute. He looked like he stepped out of a magazine, brown hair, green eyes, and a five o'clock shadow and looked really young, no older than twenty five. And I could tell all the other girls thought so too. They kept eye balling him between throws and some even quit and sat down, just staring. It was weird.

"Okay, everyone. That's enough; it's time to settle down. It's clear who the winner is. Don't you think so, Ana?" Oh, crap. I don't even know what any of them were saying. All I heard was noise, plus I wasn't really paying attention. But I didn't tell them that. I just nodded. They all returned to their seats, I watched and saw that the front row were all girls. I received a few mean looks. He looked at me expectantly. I guess he wanted an actual answer. I really didn't know who the winners were but I just picked the side of the room that was the loudest and had more paper balls being thrown. I wrote 'the right side' and showed. "Well it looks like we are in an agreement." He said smiling. "Go take a seat next to my desk." He said gesturing to me with his hand. I strolled by and sat down at the seat near is desk. It was by a huge window that over looked the football and soccer field. The disapproving noises the two girls gave me didn't escape my attention. "The winner is clearly those who were against." The team who won exploded in loud cheers, while some made 'ugh' noises. Other just didn't give a crap and stayed silent, waiting for the lesson to start or messing with their phones.

"Mr. Force, did you choose that team because this girl said so or because you really believed they did?"

This girl? I have a name and it certainly isn't This Girl.

"In fact Mimi, I do believe your team lost."

"Well it wasn't really a fair argument," said Mimi.

"Are you going to just whine about everything that is unfair? Life is unfair and you have to work in order to get what you want. The world won't cater to you Mimi. Get used to it." Mr. Force returned to his desk, sitting on the edge, like he did the table. "Now let's get started on the lesson."

I looked at Mimi, who was looking at me with a death glare. I guess she was blaming me for the teacher embarrassing her. Heck, I would definitely be embarrassed after being put in my place like that. How I already made at enemy at school already is beyond me. She looked bitter and just plain mean. Something in her eyes flickered. I thought I saw a hint of uncertainty, fear maybe. I'm sure I looked just as mean as she did, but the difference was that I wasn't doing it on purpose. That's just my face, which I am really working on, but for moment like these, maybe not being able to much emotion is a good thing. I was the first to look way once Mr. Force started to speak. "Today we are going to talk about World War II. I'm sure you all know the basic's from previous history classes, but since this is specifically U.S History and were in fact involved in that situation, we will go into great detail."

Call me crazy but I was actually excited about learning this stuff. I read The Book Thief, Night, and the Winds of War. They were all really good books, sad and filled with so much emotion. They all took place during the war and it really got me interested. I just hope this topic won't be as emotional as the books.

"But before we get started I want to introduce our new student." He placed a hand on my desk. "This is Ana. She just got enrolled today." He smiled at me. "Would you like to go to the bored and write down a few things about yourself?"

I nodded my head. I didn't mind at all. I never used to be the shy girl who couldn't stand in front of a class room. I was always the girl who spoke up and wanted to be heard. I spoke out of turn, I got in a lot of trouble cause I could never shut up and now, well I'm the complete opposite. I couldn't talk even if I wanted to, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. So I stood up from my desk and strolled to the front of the room. I grabbed the red marker because I like it better than the blue and took off the cap, pressing it to the bored. I wrote:

**My name is Ana.**

"Why is she writing it? Why doesn't she just talk? It would be so much easier." It was that Mimi chick who spoke. "Not to mention she would be wasting our time." She mumbled the last part, but I heard quite clear.

**I am a mute.** I wrote it, hoping that will get her to understand.

"A mute?" Someone else asked.

**It means I cannot speak.** Put it next to the 'I am mute' sentence as a definition.

"Well why not? Not that I'm complaining." Mimi said.

"Mimi that is enough. You're being disrespectful and I don't appreciate it." Mr. Force said in a hard tone.

"I'm just asking a question." She crossed her arms over chest. What is wrong with her? Why is she being so mean? I have yet to even give her a second glance and she's acting like I stole her boyfriend or something.

I was going to answer her question but it wouldn't be one she would like.

**It's none of your business! You're wasting my time. Anyways…**

I heard people snicker and I couldn't help but feel good. It was the first time I was actually able to stand up for myself in a while. At least I know she won't try to throw me down the stairs. Well I hope not. Mimi sucked her teeth at me and rolled her eyes. I continued.

**I like to read.**

I put the cap back on the marker and went to take my seat. "Is that all?" Mr. Force asked.

I nodded.

"Okay than, it's great to have you, Ana." He smiled. "Let's get started."

"Yeah, right." I heard Mimi say.

This is going to be a long period.

The rest of my classes went by fairly quickly. My senior class, which was pre-calculus, was interesting. There were a few boys giving the eyes. I wouldn't say I was uncomfortable but it was…strange. I had to do the whole introductory thing like in my History class and the guys only seemed to be more and more interested. They tried to talk to me, but I didn't give them the time of day. I answered there simple questions, like how old I am, or why am I in a senior class, or what's it like not to talk. It was different interacting with other people, but I found enjoyment in it. That class was over with quit and when I got to Art History I was wondering if I was even in a class room. There was hardly any student s in there at all. Probably no more than fifteen people. I took a seat and made some relatively nice friends. I was excited when lunch came around. I was so hungry; I could feel my stomach eating itself.

"Ana!" I turned and saw Mia running straight for me. "How were your first few classes?" She exclaimed dragging me to a table.

'They were okay.' Pad in hand I wrote to her.

"That's great!"

That reminds me. 'Mia, why did you put me in athletics? I know it was you.'

She gave me a guilty smile. "I'm sorry, I really want you to do cheerleading with me." I raised my hands to object. "Just one day Ana, please. If you don't like it than I will personally take you to the office so you can drop it and choose something else.

'Fine.' I wrote. What's one day? I don't think it would hurt. I will just watch and observe. There is no way I'm going to be doing pyramids anytime soon.

"Eeeekkkkkk! Yay!" She sat down in front of me. "You have made my day better."

Her smile dimmed a little. It was there but it seemed…fake. I looked behind me and saw a few girls walk up. They looked pretty. One was pale and had blonde hair with brown eyes, while another had curly auburn hair and green eyes, and the last one had black hair, not as black as Mia's but it was black with really dark blue eyes. She had an ugly look of disgust on her face. Mimi. Out of all the girls Mia's good wit and charm attracts, it's Mimi. But my guess was that Mia didn't like her, not with that fake smile. They approached the table and I immediately got up and went to sit right next to Mia. She was my comfort zone and Mimi definitely made me uncomfortable.

"I didn't know we were bringing in strays." Mimi said, her icy glare meeting my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked, clearly confused.

"Her." She pointed to me.

Mia took offence and said through clenched teeth. "What about her?" Mimi's expression changed from mad to a little scared. It was gone as quickly as it came though. Hearing the way Mia sounded, I would have maybe cringed a little too.

"Why is she here?"

"She's here because I want her to be. She's here because she is my friend. And I don't like the way you're talking about her. I suggest you shut it." Oh god, if looks could kill, Mimi definitely would be dead right now. The other two girls were quiet. They didn't seem to have a problem with me at all. It was just Mimi. And I still don't know what I did to her!

'Imma get food' I wrote to Mia. She nodded and returned to her stair down with Mimi. I got up quickly to escape the confrontation. I could tell they bumped heads all the time and I didn't want to be a part of that. I was standing in line eyes the burgers when a head carelessly wrapped around my shoulder. I looked up and noticed it was one of the guys from my math class who wouldn't stop flirting with me. Tyler was his name. He was cute with his black hair and piercing blue eyes, his shoulders were broad and I knew he played some type of sport. I was clearly checking him out by the sound of my assessment.

"Hey, Ana." He said in a low husky voice. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day."

I noticed I didn't bring my writing pad with me. I wasn't planning on communicating with anybody. Motioning my hands as if I was writing I shook my head.

"Oh, you don't have your communication utensils. That's alright, I'll just talk." He gave me a crooked smile. "So, I'm throwing this party. I would love it if you came."

A party? I've never been to a party. I tilted my head to the right, giving off my hint of elaboration. He got it.

"It's going to be a pool party. This Friday night at my house. Everyone will be there; I hope you can make it."

A pool party. It sounds like fun.

"What do you say? Will you come?"

I nodded. I wanted to go and I'm sure Mia would be thrilled to go. She seemed like the partying type and it will give me chances to make some new friends.

"Come where?" We both turned and saw Mimi. I managed to not roll me eyes.

"Oh, hey Mimi, I was just inviting Ana to my party." He smiled at me. It was also then I noticed that his arm was still wrapped around my neck, hanging off my shoulder.

"Why would you invite her?" She scowled at me. I think she was a little jealous. "She weird."

"No she's not. She may be different but she isn't weird. I like her." Tyler shrugged a shoulder at her.

"What do you mean you like her?" I saw her hands twitch.

"I like her. Exactly what I said."

"You used to like me." She gritted out. "Is she the new toy?"

"Mimi, what is wrong with you? She is my friend."

Okay so I was getting a little bit uncomfortable. Actually very uncomfortable.

"Whatever. I don't care. I stopped liking you anyways. There's a much hotter senior who I have my eye on."

"Umm, okay. Then why are you over here being a bitch and talking down on Ana? Jealousy isn't an attractive quality. I suggest you fix it for your new senior boy toy."

Her mouth parted in surprise.

Not letting her speak he said, "Look I really don't have time for this." He turned to look at me. "I'll see you later Ana. Make sure you come." He gave me a small hugged and left me…with Mimi. God.

Ignoring her, I turned around determined to get that burger without any intrusions.

But of course she had other plans. "He only feels sorry for you."

I flipped my hand in the air, telling her I didn't care and I didn't want her around. I've had bad experience with bad people for too many years and I wasn't going to let her be another problem for me to face. I didn't have time for her or to make enemies. I wanted to make friends. "I'm glad you can't talk. Cause then I could say whatever I wanted without you saying anything back." I guess she could take talking to me back so she grabbed my shoulders and forcefully turned me around. "Listen to me and listen closely. Stay away from Tyler, do not go to that party, and another, just stay out of my way period." She took a step closer and I could practically feel her breath on my cheek. "I'm not playing around."

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even write anything. But luckily I didn't have to. I saw a familiar face coming towards me out of the corner of my eye. Mimi was still in my face, daring me to protest.

"Is there a problem here?" I sighed in relief.

She moved away and smiled brightly. "Christian!" Well she seemed happy. I moved away from her and quickly ran next to Christian, gripping his upper arm and clinging to him like a lifeline. Mimi seemed like a person not to mess with, but I could tell she was all talk. I couldn't imagine her winning a fight, not that I would either but still. And her face immediately changed from happy to confused to angry all with five seconds. I see guess she didn't know that I knew Christian. I just gave her another reason to hate me and make me her target. She tried to mask her hate with a fake smile. "Everything is fine. I was just welcoming Ana to school."

He looked at me with concern. "Is that true?"

I shook my head no. Mimi was a liar. And I knew right there and then that she had a major crush on him. "You can't believe her Christian, she's lying." She placed a hand on her hip, much like what Mia does and sucked her teeth.

"I don't believe that. Stop being a bully and leave her alone. She's done nothing to you."

"Why is everyone sticking up for her? You, Mia, Tyler. Really? Who gives a fuck?"

"Come on." Completely ignoring her, he tugged me a long with him.

Wait! I yelled in my mind. I still haven't gotten my dam\n burger! I pulled Christian to a stop. He looked at me and I pointed to the food and then lifted me hands like I was holding a burger and pretending to bite into it.

He chuckled at my little charade and guided me farther into the line. Mimi jut stormed off in a fit, returning to Mia's table. Christian didn't leave like Tyler did and I was thankful. I didn't want another conflict with Mimi. And something told me that wasn't going to be the last time.

Next time I am bringing my Pen and Paper.

**Please Review!:) I love when you all do! It makes me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews and all your support! I love you guys!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

During lunch there was a definite turn around. Christian took me to have lunch with him and his friends. He didn't want me to be around Mimi and I didn't want to be either, and it turns out that Tyler and Christian hang around the same crowd. It felt weird being surrounded by nothing but boys. I wasn't uncomfortable but it was different. Christian and I went our separate ways after lunch and I ventured on to my next classes. They were all the same. Boring. Everyone kept staring at me and asking me all kinds of questions about why I don't talk. I just simply ignored them which was pretty easy on my part. I was now in my last dreadful class and no surprising that Mimi is here. Now I knew what Mia meant when she said all of the girls are mean and bitchy. I experienced it first hand with little Miss Mimi. She was co-Captain next to Mia. I didn't understand how juniors were Captain and co-Captain instead of the seniors, but I soon found out. The seniors aren't as good and I have to admit, Mimi does have some good skills on the mats. I sat and watched as Mia started to bark orders at the girls. Today was just an observing day. No hands on training for me.

"Hey, Ana. You having fun, watching?" Mia waited for the girls to create a pyramid.

'Oh yea. So much fun' I wrote to her. She laughed at my sarcasm. I like how Mia already new me so well.

Her attention was dragged away by the coach, or as she said "She's the Cheerleading instructor". I have yet to meet her because I was trying to run away from Mia. But she eventually dragged me down to the gym. I waited for the coach to get closer. She had a stunning face, pretty platinum blonde hair, and she was tall and elegant. I watched as she walked with grace and confidence over to the girls. "Elena." Mia said. She walked up to her, saying a few words and then looking at me. Elena looked as well and let a small smile spread on her lips. They strolled over and stopped in front of me. "This is Ana. Ana, this is Elena, our cheer instructor."

I waved. There was something about her that seemed a little off. I didn't know what it was, but something just didn't seem right.

The rest of the class period went on with Mimi giving me dirty looks and me being bored out of my mind. Cheerleading is definitely not for me and I hope Mia doesn't take it too hard when I tell her that I'd rather drop out. I ended up sneaking off and ditching. I know I shouldn't but I have no doubt they'd miss me. Mia was too busy leading and Elena was too busy on her phone and trying to teach Mia how to lead. I felt it was pointless for me to be there so I grabbed my stuff and ditched, deciding to look around the school. I never really got a chance to explore so why not do it now. I opened the big double doors as quietly as I could and left the room. The halls seemed pretty much empty. I went down the first hallway I saw and when I got to the end there were a set of stairs going down to what I'm guessing was the basement. It was quiet but I heard a few noises coming from the classrooms. I walked by one room that said culinary and then another that said graphic design. I took a peek in and saw a few students who were very much into whatever it was they were doing. I could smell cookies. Or was it brownies? Maybe cake? I don't know but it sure did smell good. I kept walking further down and heard something that sounded like a bunch of tools. The doors were opened and I decided to take a quick peek inside. It was a wood shop class. There were more people in here than in the other classes. There were so many kids using saws to carve out wood. I could see all the little wood pieces and stuff flying all over the place. Everyone seemed so into it, I felt like joining. Except for one person. He was sitting on his stool, not doing his work, but texting on his phone. After few minutes he got up and put his things away. Oh, it's Christian! I noticed it was him after he took off his goggles and revealed those dark grey eyes. He was so unbelievable hot. He went to the teacher and said a few things. He nodded dismissing Christian. He walked over to the door and caught me standing there.

Whoops!

He smiled and continued to walk. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

I reached into my bag as we walked side by side. Pulling out my note pad and pen I wrote down 'No. I hate cheerleading. And Mimi is in there, which makes it worse' and showed him. He gave a small chuckled.

"She isn't bothering you, is she?"

'No Mia makes sure of it.'

"Good." He sighed. We started to climb up the stairs. "So you're ditching your first week of school? You're such a rebel." His mocking smile told me he was being sardonic.

'Hahahahahaha' I wrote. Huh. I wish I could really laugh. Or talk. At least with Christian. There's just something about him that attracts me, makes me want to change, or try to anyways. The only way to fully recover from what my dad did to me, would be to fix it myself. I won't allow myself to be a victim, even in his death. 'Christian?' I wrote.

"Yeah?"

'Can you help me try to speak? To laugh? I miss it.'

He looked at me with tenderness. "You want to speak?"

'I want to be able to with you.' I took a deep breath. 'I want you to hear my voice. I want to hear my voice. Please?'

I watched as he read. His face turned soft and I could see the admiration in his eyes. He was contemplating on whether or not this would be a good idea and I thought it was a perfect idea. What better way to learn with a cute guy? Christian is my motivation. I believe he can help me, just like I believe I could help him. If he lets me that is. "Yeah." He smiled. "I'll help you." There was this weird sound that came from my mouth. It was excitement, but it sounded like a babies cooing. Christian looks at me quick and I didn't do anything. "What was that?" He asked through a laugh.

'Excitement?' I shrugged my shoulders and pulled him down the rest of the hallway. I wanted to start my lesson as soon as possible.

"Where are we going?"

I slowed the pace and began to write. 'Outside. I want to start learning now.'

"Like right now?"

I nodded.

He seemed to be fighting something. He kept looking at me and then looking at the gym doors. Hmmm. It's like he's waiting for something or someone. It didn't take him long to answer though. "Okay. I know a place." He took my hand and I couldn't help but feel the tingly sensation that traveled up my arm and gave down my spine, giving me shivers. The look on his face told me he felt it too. We walked pass the gym doors and went out the back. It led to the football, track, and soccer fields. We walked through those as well ignoring the people who were practicing the sport. We went down a small hill and a few feet farther were trees that outlined the school grounds. "Almost there." He pulled me along and once we were directly in front of the trees, he slightly moves one aside and we climbed through.

Wow. It was so pretty. There was a flat patch of grass that could fit at least ten people. It was small but really cozy. It was surrounded by trees and you could hear the birds singing from above. "You like it?" I nodded and continued to circle around the area. "I come here a lot when I'm not feelin' school." He took a seat on the ground in the middle. I sat in front of him, waiting for his instructions.

"Now, I don't really know how to even do this, but I'll try to help you the best I can."

'That's good enough for me. I don't need anything else.' And I didn't. This right here felt perfect. A small smile showed on his lips.

"Let's get started then. Try to say a word that you know you know you can say."

A word I can say. One word. That's easy.

"Mouth the word first and then try to add your voice."

I took a deep breath and mouthed the word eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. "Eee…" The word trailed off. "Eeea…" Okay? Again. "Eea.." One big breath. "Eat."

"That's good, Ana." He grabbed my hand and placed it on his throat. My breathing stopped for a second. "Do you feel that? The vibrations?" Uh. Yeah. I felt it, along with his delicious smooth skin. I suddenly felt dehydrated and had to lick my lips. "Put your fingers here…" He said, "and let them help find your voice. Start humming first, and then open your mouth to make other noises. Once your there, start forming small words."

I did what he asked. I placed my fingers against my throat and tried to hum. It was a little hard at first. It sounded like some type of croaking noise but the more I kept going the easier it became to hum. I felt the vibrations against my neck and continued to make noises.

"There you go, now open your mouth and hum."

I complied with his words and opened my mouth. The sound went from "mmm" to "uhh".

"Okay now what I want you to do is think of a word that starts with the sound you're making right now."

Okay, I think I can do that. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh…" Come on. "Uhhhhhhhhh-p." I did it again and again and again until the word was clear. "Up."

"That's a good start. Now try the word upper."

"Uhhh…Uhhhh-p. Uhhp. Up. Up. Upppe…" I don't think I have ever done anything so damn hard before. "Uppe…."

"You just need the r sound. You can do it. I know you can." He looked into my eyes and I saw nothing but compassion.

"Uppppeee…" I sighed in a frustrated manner. "Uppeeerrr." Hey, I said it. "Upper."

Christian was smiling so big at me. "This is really good. Now do you think you can try to words?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. This was really hard and frustrating but seeing how proud and happy Christian looked, made me want to keep trying and never give up, to rise to my full potential and show him that I can do this.

"We'll use the same word upper and we'll use the word…" His eyes traveled over my body, searching for something. He looked at my eyes and then my nose, stopping when he gazed at my lips. They parted as if his eyes told them to. I kept my tongue from licking my lips, but I ended up biting it instead. I tried not to squirm under his gaze but it was so tantalizing. "Lips." He said slowly, seductively. "Upper Lip. Those are the words." That sexy voice gave me chills. His hand moved to my face and traced down the side of my cheek, his hand caressing it softly as he moved his four fingers under my chin. The pad of his thumb traced my bottom lip and then moved to my upper. My upper lip. I was careful not to breathe. I don't think I could if I wanted to. I was so wrapped up in the feeling of his thumb moving over my lips that I didn't realize he was slowly leaning forward. I stayed completely still. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I've never been in a situation like this. Oh god, I don't even know how to kiss, but man did I want to kiss him. Really badly.

The moment I felt his lips touch mine. I melted. I still didn't know what to do so I didn't do anything. I let him lead and followed his movements. It wasn't hard but it was definitely new for me. This was my first kiss and lord have mercy was it a great one. The hand that wasn't caressing my face started to move up and down my side. I sat on my knees, with my legs under me. My hand rested on his shoulder and the other in my lap. He was so gentle and sweet with his kiss, it was measured and almost torturous. His tongue slowly stroked mine, making me feel butterflies in the depths of my stomach.

But then…It was ruined by the ringing of his phone. Unfortunately for me, he pulled away and looked at it. "Hello?" He said, bringing the phone to his ear. "Sorry. I'm busy right now." He sighed. "Well that was earlier. This is now and I told you something more important came up." He then rolled his eyes. "It's not all about you. I see you all the time. One day won't kill you. Get off my back. Okay I will be there in a minute. Bye." He hung up and tossed the phone on the ground.

'Everything okay?' I gave him my best puzzled look.

He read it and smiled. "Yes, Ana. Everything is fine." He sighed. "Sorry, for what just happened. Iit wasn't supposed to."

'Please don't apologize. Can I be honest?' I quickly wrote.

"Always."

'I liked it. Can you do it again?' I don't know if I was asking too much but I wanted to kiss him. Something weird was happening to my body. I could feel this throbbing in between my legs and this strange need to do sexual things with him. I've never experienced anything like this before, not that I was ever given a chance, but now that I was, I feel like the opportunity or Christian himself will disappear. He answered my written question hesitantly as if he was battling some form of his inner self. But he ended up ignoring whatever was stopping him, looking into my eyes, bringing his hand to my face and leaning in so closely, and our lips almost touching. If I moved even less than an inch, I would feel them. He let his lips touch mine, but it wasn't a kiss just a simple touch, a gentle sweep of his lips against mine. He whispered, "You're going to get me into some trouble, Ana." Those eyes pierced mine, holding all sorts of emotion. Longing being the strongest. In an instant his lips were on mine except this time it wasn't all that gentle, it was a little more powerful. His tongue invade my mouth and I again let him lead. It was easier to follow his movements a second time. I put more into this kiss and pulled him closer, causing him to let out a groan. A very nice sound. I felt like we've been kissing for hours and I loved it so much. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that we shouldn't be doing this. We do live together and share a bathroom for crying out loud. I shouldn't be making out with him. But on the other hand, we aren't related, and I haven't been adopted by the Grey's. I've only been taken in and to be honest I don't even know if they're going to adopt me. Either way I don't care right now. I love the feeling that I get with Christian, this feels more right than it does wrong. I let my hands tangle in his hair; I was practically sitting on his lap as he kept trying to get me closer. His hands felt amazing on my body and his smell was almost intoxicating. I wanted so much more of him. Letting my hand slide from the back of his head, down his neck, I placed them on his chest, spreading my fingers to cover the area. I felt the beating of his heart and the thick muscles that covered every inch of his upper body. He growled, almost an animal like sound, making me only want him more. His hands moved quickly and grabbed my wrists, removing them from his chest.

He then broke the kiss. "Ana." His eyes were still closed when he whispered my name. I waited for him to say something else. "I-I need to go." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I'm sorry." I didn't get a chance to communicate back before he grabbed his stuff and left.

I was left there, wondering what the hell just happened. I pulled my phone out and looked at the time. There was still about twenty minutes until class was over and after what just took place, I really didn't feel like going back. I'll just stay here. I put my back in a certain spot and laid my head on it. Looking up at the sky, I couldn't think of anything besides Christian. Everything was fine when before I moved my hands. I guess he doesn't like being touched on his chest? But that doesn't make sense, unless something happened to him. I wish he could tell me, and then I could help him. He'll open up on his own time, but I can only hope that it will be me that he opens up too.

I lost track of how long I was there.

Staring at the open atmosphere, I fell asleep right there on the grass, thinking about Christian's soft lips.

**Tell me what you think. I always love the reviews!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your reviews! Don't worry I won't be moving too fast with their relationship, it was just a moment of weakness on Christians part. Elena and Grace are not friends in this story and her relationship with Christian isn't all that submissive. They're just a teacher and a student having a relationship together. Of course that will soon change, once Elena notices Christians new attitude and how he is so protective of Ana.**

**Enjoy this next chapter.**

There was a strong chill that woke me up. I lazily opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. The sky. And not just any sky but a dark sky. Quickly sitting up, I realized I was still at the school. I reached behind me for my bag and dug through it until I found my phone. I can't believe I was asleep for that long, well I can't believe I fell asleep period. I don't even remember when it happened. Pulling out my phone, I looked at the time. Nine. It was almost nine o'clock. Five hours. I was asleep for five hours. Not only did I notice the time but I noticed I have over twenty missed calls and sixteen text messages. Crap. I scrolled through the messages…

Mia: Hey where are you?

Mia: Hello!

Mia: Okay, I'm going crazy!

Mia: Anastasia!

Mia: Mom is going to kill me if she thinks I lost you!

Mia: Please Answer Me!

Mia: ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE! You are in so much trouble when I see you!

Elliot: Ana, Mia is going insane trying to reach you. You're lucky mom's at work or you'd be in some serious trouble. Hahaha!

Elliot: Okay Ana, where are you? Really?

Christian: Ana, why aren't you home yet?

Christian: If this is about what happened earlier. Im sorry.

Christian: Ana where are you? You're starting to make us all worry. Dad will be home soon.

Christian: What is going on? Why aren't you answering?

Mia: Ana are you okay? Has something happened to you?

Elliot: Anastasia! This isn't funny anymore.

Christian: Ana, please! Where are you?

Wow, they must really be worried. I texted 'I'm fine' and sent it to all three of them. I stretched out my body and let out a yawn. After a five hour nap, I still feel a little sleepy. I got off the ground and grabbed my bag, swinging it over my shoulder. It was quiet. Really quiet and dark. There were weird noises and the wind made the trees rustle. Okay, so this wasn't as nice as it was during the day. The vibration of my phone scared the heck out of me and I accidently dropped it, letting out a small yelp.

I hurriedly picked it up and left the confined area. Looking at the message, my heart fluttered. It was Christian : Jesus Ana, where the hell are you?

I typed back telling him I accidently fell asleep where he left me. He told me that that Mia and Elliot were worried sick and felt relieved when he told them I was fine. I ran up the hill, feeling a little winded afterwards. I crossed the fields and made my way around to the front of the school. It was a little freaky here at night. With no one around, I only pictured scary things happening. Christian said he was on his way to come pick me up. There was no way I was walking anywhere around her at this time of night. I didn't know what would happen, so being smart I stayed put. With every minute that ticked by I felt like it had been hours. When Christian finally showed up in his black Audi, I was internally grateful. I thought I would go insane if I was left out here for a while longer.

"Ana, how in the hell did you fall asleep?" Christian scolded me once I got into the car.

Pulling out the pen and pad from my bag I wrote 'After you left I didn't want to go back to that god awful cheerleading class. I hate Mimi and I dislike that instructor. So I stayed. I ended up falling asleep. Sorry'

I let him read it and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I left you there." He pulled away from the curb and began to drive.

'What happened?' I wrote. He took a quick glance and the returned to the rode ahead. I could tell he wanted to tell me but he didn't know what to say. Maybe he just wasn't ready, but I wanted an answer. 'Did I do something wrong?' I tapped his shoulder so he could read my next question.

"No, Ana. You didn't do anything wrong. It was me."

I furrowed my brows together in thought. 'You don't like being touched on your chest. Not directly'

He nodded after scanning the paper.

'I won't ask why as it's none of my business. I would like to know, but on your time and your terms. If you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine.' All he knows is that I was abused. But there is more to it than that, way more, stuff that the police doesn't know. Not even Grace. The only other living soul who knows abandoned me years ago.

He smiled. "Okay."

'I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me again.' I wrote, because maybe then he wouldn't have had to pick me up late at night, because I wouldn't have fallen asleep, because things would have ended differently.

"I shouldn't have the first time."

Ouch. That hurt a bit. I decided to end that conversation right then and there. I didn't think I was up for any other sort of negative response. The rest of the ride home was filled with silence. And not comfortable silence, more like awkward. I chewed on the insides of my cheeks and my lips just to keep myself distracted. I would give anything to know what was going on in Christian's mind. Sneaking a quick glance at him, he looked as if he was lost in thought. His brows scrunched together and his eyes were narrowed staring vacuously at the road. He must be thinking about something very important to have a look like that on his face. After staring intensely, I turned to look out the window.

Once we were finally home, I rapidly got out of the car. I've never been so happy to feel fresh air. The silence I endured with Christian made the air feel hot and stuffy, almost like I couldn't breathe. Surprisingly the door was unlocked and I ran through it like something was chasing me.

"Ana!" Mia and Elliot exclaimed in unison. I gave them a tight smile and dashed up the stair and to my room. Closing the door behind me, I locked it. I then went to the bathroom door and locked it as well, just in case someone decided to enter through Christian's room. I lied down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Today was a crazy day. Very much crazy indeed. But the one thing that's haunting my mind…

I can't believe I kissed Christian. Well he kissed me but still, I kissed back, and I didn't hesitate to do it either. That was bad judgment on my part. I shouldn't have let it escalate, but I couldn't help it. I like him. A lot. He makes me feel things I never even knew I could feel. Not only did he make me feel good, he made feel sad. I mean how does someone get rejected after the act has already been committed, twice. Oh wait I know, by saying it never should have happened in the first place. I didn't want admit how much that hurt but really what was I expecting? Christian is very attractive. I mean very, it should be illegal. He's popular and has a good group of friends who help him with his status in school. What is a girl like me, who came from the wrong side of the tracks and who can't even speak, going to do for him? I don't how his life started out but from what I can tell it was years and years ago. He was saved and it's only been a week since I have been saved too. I still have some baggage and I'm sure he does too, but there's a difference. He was rescued years before me. He's lived here with the Greys for over a decade and has a place for himself. He comes from money, I don't. Well not a lot anyways. Christian grew up being able to build up a status at school, to be popular. Not me. I'm new and have to face people who can't even begin to understand what I'm going through. I was kept away from the outside world; I wasn't able to form friendships like him. Sure I have made a few, but even then I already have a bully who won't get off my back.

Yeah. Christian wouldn't want someone like me tarnishing his reputation or whatever he wants to call it. If that was the reason he said what he said then so be it. I won't let it get me down and I could act like it didn't happen.

Grace was spending the entire night at the hospital, while Carrick came home a little later in the day. He had Linda make dinner and I carelessly sat at the table, not speaking to anyone. I wasn't in the best mood and the fact that I couldn't speak my mind just made me feel worse. I ate my dinner, nodded at their question that were directed at me, and observed their conversations with as much enthusiasm as I could give. No one mentioned my strange mysterious missing moment which was a good thing. Christian sat next to me as usual and was also quiet. He talked and laughed at time but when he wasn't the one being spoken to, he was silent. Mia was always the center of attention and tonight wasn't any different. She told everyone about how her day went and how much she loved having me in two of her classes. She talked about Cheerleading and how her coach was giving her a few new pointers. She told us how she learned how to do some type of back flip and I praised her for how much guts she had to do something that could end in you possibly breaking your neck. Elliot talked about how he took some girl out during the day, saying he was madly in love. It was cute and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I would give anything for Christian to take me out. I only wished that this was a silly crush but I knew that wasn't the case. I really liked him, which is making this whole not speaking thing a lot worse.

When dinner ended I started to head to my room but thought of something better. Instead of going straight, I took a left and went down a small hall that had double glass doors at the end. I entered the library and felt myself smile. A real smile. I was in awe at this sacred place, well sacred to me anyways. There were so many books I didn't know what I wanted to read. Making my way to the books, I stared at the binds, scanning the title, hoping something would spark my interest. What was I in the mood for? Adventure? Mystery? Maybe suspense? Romance? I was feeling the romance thing, seeing how I'm sort of stuck in my own. But a romance with a happy ending, hopefully no rejections. Let's see…What's a good happy romance with a happy ending? I scanned my eyes over every book…Only two romance novels seemed to get my attention. A Kingdom of Dream and The Flame and the Flower. I couldn't decide which one so I did the whole bubble gum bubble gum in a dish thing. I ended up reading The Flame and the Flower. I grabbed the book from the shelf and went to sit near the window. I took a blanket from the love seat on my way and placed it on the ground, making a comfortable seating area. Once I was relaxed and well situated, I opened the book and started read. It was definitely an interesting read, and very detailed I might add. It took me some time to get into but once the story unfolded I couldn't put it down. I could get lost in the romance between Brandon and Heather. It was sweet and I don't know why but I kind of liked the way he acted towards her. It was sometime harsh but that was just his character.

I didn't realize how long I was reading until I heard the door open. Elliot popped his head in, searching the room. Once he found me, he walked over. "So you're reading?" He had a smile on his face, a smile that said I was completely crazy. I ignored it and nodded at his question. "Are you alright?" He took a seat in front of me and crossed his legs.

Tilting my head, I gave him a questioning look.

"I don't know, you just seemed off during dinner. Usually you have your pad out ready to write and tonight you didn't. I just wanted to check on you." It was really sweet that he was checking on me, I felt cared for which is really something. "Oh, here, I brought this." He took out a mini note pad and a pen from his pocket. I felt my face form into another smile. I took it from him and began to write.

'Your sweet, but im ok.'

"Are you sure? Anyone bothering you at school?"

'There is one girl but Mia and Christian handled her.'

He smiled. "Well that's good." He yawned. "Well I'm going to bed." Before he stood, he kissed the top of my head. "Don't stay up to late."

'Thanks mom.' I showed him and he let out a deep chuckle.

"Whatever." He walked out of the library and I continued my ready for another hour.

When I finished, I folded the top corner of the page to hold my spot in place. I set it back on the chair and put the blanket back on the couch. Making my way to my room, I decided that I needed a nice hot shower. I felt tense for some reason and hot water would do me some good. Today has been one of the longest days of my life and I felt like I was going to pass out. I entered my room and then went straight for the bathroom. Opening the door, I caught a glimpse of Christian in his room. He was shirtless and his pajama bottoms hung low. His back muscles were muscular and I could see them working as he moved around his room. I couldn't help but to stair, he looked good. Before he could catch me drooling, I went over and closed his door. I pressed my back against it and let out a deep breath. Why in the hell am I sharing a bathroom with a guy who looks like that? This must be some kind of test from God, to see if I could control myself. Well, as long as Christian is walking around like that and looking the way he does, I am definitely going to be tempted. A fully dressed Christian is already hard enough not to gawk at. Gaining some composure I started the shower and began to strip. I looked at the anxiety medication on my side of the counter and grabbed it. I took one and swallowed it down with tap water from the sink. I stared at myself in the mirror. My pale skin seemed very pale today, my blue eyes held some sort of emotion I could place and my hair was getting longer it seemed. I was going to need a trim soon or else I'll be tripping over it. I examined my body and saw the scars on my back from when my dad whipped me with the belt. There were eight that were noticeable and more that weren't. Every time I looked at them I would sometimes have those torturous flash backs, taking me to events that left the physical imprints.

I wouldn't this time. I won't let him control me anymore. Taking one last glance at the thick marks that covered the upper part of my back, I opened the shower door and stepped in. The feeling of the hot water was blissful. It felt so good and I let the hot water run over me for a few long minutes. My head tilted so I could let the water cover every inch. For some reason my mind traveled back to Christian, not to when he kissing me, but before that when he was helping me speak. I kept my head tilted upward and put my fingers on my throat, beginning to hum. I remembered everything that he taught me and began doing it on my own. I said Up and then I said Upper. My thoughts focused on the word Upper Lip, seeing as we never got to it. At first it was fairly difficult, but it didn't stop me from trying. I kept going and going until I eventually said the word. I squealed due to the excitement of saying two words back to back. But I didn't stop there; I continued to repeat the words over and over until I was comfortable with saying a different word. I found that if I keep speaking, it's easier to say other words as well, to speak freely with anything stopping me. But if I stop talking for a while then it's like I forget how to speak and have to start the whole process all over again and that's a little frustrating.

I wanted to try another thing, another word that wasn't a word, but held emotion for me. It took me a few moments to get it out there but the sound of it on my lips was amazing.

"Chrsitian."

**Please review , review, review!:) I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for your great reviews!:) I try to put as much emotion in this as I can. I've never experienced anything that Ana is going through except for the mean girl part. But even then I responded in a different way so this is a little difficult to write! But I am trying. So thank you all again for your support. And just FYI, I just started school again so I might not be able to post every day, but I will promise you that I'll try! If I get plenty of reviews I will make it my mission to get you a chapter everyday!**

**Thanks again and enjoy this next chapter!**

'So Mia, you wanna go to that party?' I practically threw my writing pad in her face. I wanted to do anything and everything I possibly could to get Christian off my mind. He still offered to help me with speaking abilities and I gratefully accepted. I didn't want a small incident to ruin my overall perception. This was important to me and Christian new very well that it was. But that didn't mean that I still didn't think of him in other ways. Because I did. I absolutely did. It was hard not to when you lived with such a good looking guy. So instead of hopelessly moping around or thinking about him, I decided to throw myself into some fun activities, such as this party.

"Hmm. I don't know…"

I shoved her with my hands, a gesture telling her that she has to go.

"Maybe."

'Ugh. Well I'm going for sure.' I shoved it in her face.

"You'd go to a party without me?" She gasped in surprise. I nodded my head enthusiastically. Of course I was going to go. I've never been to a party and I wasn't going to let Mia put a damper on my attitude. "Fine, I'll go." She smiled.

Yay! We strolled down the hallway to my pre-calculus class. Mia saw me and decided to be the good person she is and walk me there. This week has been going by pretty fast; it was already Thursday which meant the party was tomorrow. I was really excited and I couldn't wait to see what the fuss was all about. Besides that I have enjoyed most of my classes, except for first period and eighth period. I semi like my first class because Mr. Force awesome, and he was also nice to look at, but the downside was summed up to one word and one word only. Mimi. That little wench was driving me insane. She went out of her way just to humiliate me anyway she could. Not only did I have her in that class, I had her in athletics. She was definitely the bitchy cheerleader you see in movies and that stupid coach wasn't any better. I don't what's going on but I swear those two were teaming up on me. Elena gave me these weird looks and put me on the spot in front of everyone. Mia tried to defend me but there was only so much she could do. I have no clue as to what I did to her for her to be so cold towards me, but I didn't care. I took her verbal acts and showed her that she wasn't getting to me. Once we were in front of the class room, Mia bid me fare well and sauntered off to wherever it was she was going.

I entered the class room and took my seat next to Tyler and Adrian. Tyler was very cute, his black glistened in the light and those eyes seemed to bore into my soul. They were probably as blue as mine were. Adrian had dark brown hair and green eyes that were more on the brown side. He was the class clown so it seemed, and always had something smart to say. They were the two that I 'talked' to the most, and by talk I mean write. They thought it was very interesting and liked it. "Hey, beautiful." Tyler was also the flirt.

I rolled my eyes and tried my best to give him a smile. It's getting a lot easier to control those muscles again. I find myself trying to smile a lot more.

"You know Ana, you're really breaking my heart." He put his hand over his heart and made a face like something was hurting him. If only I could find the will to laugh.

"Dude, you are so pathetic." Adrian was looking at him with amusement in his eyes and his mouth was open in a big smile.

"Shush Adrian. Ana please, will you go out with me?"

Oh god. He can't be serious?

"Please? You are so beautiful and intelligent. I can't do math problems like you."

I stared, my eyes wide. I scribbled a few words on my paper and showed Adrian. 'He's kidding right?'

His eyes were just as wide as mine. "I really have no idea."

"Hey, you're coming to my party right?" I looked back at Tyler and nodded at his question. "That's great. You could be my date." His wide cheesy grin made me want to laugh. I would definitely go as his date but I wouldn't do the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

'Hmmm I don't know, wouldn't everyone make fun of you for bringing a mute' I showed him the sentence and he grimaced a little.

"Ana, I don't give a shit what others think. Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I'm an asshole."

Okay, now I feel a little bad. 'Maybe.' I wrote.

"That's cool. I can work with maybe. Just let me know by tomorrow."

'I will' I gave him the best smile I could muster and turned my attention to the teacher who was about to give her lecture. He returned the smile and put his attention elsewhere as well.

I felt like the lecture went on and on. We did so many math problems I felt like my head was going to fall off. Tyler was falling asleep and Adrian kept throwing paper balls at people when the teacher wasn't looking. And I just sat there, watching his little acts. I could tell Adrian was the type of person who had a short attention span. He would make noises with his mouth, play on his phone, tap on the desk, throw paper balls, and make jokes whenever the teacher asked him a question. He was definitely amusing to watch. Tyler on the other hand was less entertaining. If he was bored then he pretty much would fall asleep. When the teacher wasn't looking, I'd lean over and stick my pen in his ear, causing him to jump up and fall out of his chair. It was pretty funny. The highlight of my day and Adrian's too. So that is what the whole period consisted of: endless math problems, a sleeping Tyler, and an Adrian with a short attention span who gets distracted easily. All three of us practically jumped out of our chairs and raced towards the door when the bell rang.

Tyler threw an arm over my shoulder and walked down the hall, with Adrian on the other side of me. I feel a little smothered. "You wanna have lunch with us?" I was supposed to meet up with Mia for lunch and the last time I checked, Tyler and Adrian were in close circles with Christian. I don't know how I feel about having lunch with all three of them at the same time. I think it was safe to say that I would benefit more to have lunch with Mia. But…on the other hand Mimi will be there and I honestly don't feel like putting up with her shit. "I mean it would be a great honor." Tyler continued his please with a devilish grin.

I lifted the pad to write. 'I don't know. I think I'll just have lunch by myself.'

"And why on earth would you wanna do that when you have two guys right here offering you to join them?"

"Yeah, it makes no sense." Adrian chimed in.

Well, one is to just have time to myself. I brought my book The Flower and the Flame to read. I have yet to finish it and it's practically killing me. I'm just dying to find out what happens. 'Maybe next time.' I wrote.

"Come on Ana…" I completely zoned Tyler out when my eyes locked with Christians. He was leaning against the lockers, watching me intently. His eyes held my gaze and I saw anger in his eyes. I think it was anger, maybe something less than that? I don't know, but he didn't look to happy. I couldn't remember anything that I had done to make him upset. I pretty much avoided him unless he was giving me my talking lessons. I bit my lip unintentionally. His eyes left mine to stare at them, his own lips parting in reaction. But he instantly jerked his eyes back towards mine. He then looked at Tyler, giving him a look that wasn't all too friendly. And that's when I realized I was walking with two hot guys and one of them had their arm wrapped around me. Great. This probably looked bad. Of course Christian could never know that I thought he was way more hot then these too. Christian was beautiful all on his own. But he made it perfectly clear how he feels and why should I feel bad about someone else who is showing interest.

I averted my gaze and returned to the conversation with Tyler and Adrian that I totally missed. We walked past Christian and I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. I ignored him, listening to Tyler and Adrian as they listed off reasons as to why I should have lunch with them.

'Tomorrow, I promise.' I wrote down.

"Fine. We'll let you get off this time, Ana. But tomorrow…" Tyler shook his head, telling me I was definitely having lunch with them tomorrow.

When we got to the cafeteria, we parted ways. They went to sit with their crowd and I isolated myself from everyone else and found an empty table in the far back. I really did feel like being a long right now, and it wasn't to sulk about Him. It was to simply read my book which had me building up a lot of anticipation. I took a seat and dug the book out of my bag. I flipped to the page I left off and began to read. There was nothing I loved more than a good book and the time to actually read it. I felt myself get lost in the book, becoming Heather was so easy to me. I wish I could literally jump in the book and experience the real deal. That would be so cool. I don't think I would ever come out of the book. Brandon made me want to do it. The love he obviously had for her was undeniably there. He might have had a funny way of showing but as the ready I knew and so did Heather. I took a small break from my book to look around the cafeteria. I saw Mia, sitting with her friends, looking a little grim. Mimi was talking and it was clear that Mia just wasn't interested in anything she had to say. I smiled to myself and looked around again, seeing Adrian tell some sort of story and acting it out. Tyler was right there laughing at his friend and encouraging him. I mentally laughed and could only imagine what it was they were talking about. I kept glancing around and saw a few girls have an elicit conversation. They looked mad and were verbally bantering at one another. I see a possible fight in the future. My attention was then taking away from them and focusing on a tall blonde who seemed to be in a very intense conversation with someone. She was tall, beautiful as always but the look on her face made her less attractive. She talking to someone, but I could see who it was, due to a large pillar blocking the view. I could only see her, so whatever the conversation was about is basically one sided on my part. I watched closely…I could be nosey sometimes but what else was there to do. I could read but this seemed a little more interesting. He face was hard and tense; her mouth was still moving quickly. Suddenly a hand came up to shush her and she looked shocked, well not too shocked, but definitely surprised. I guess it was the other person turn to talk. He had to be a male though by the look of his hands. Her face than changed instantly, taking on a regret type of look. She looked like she was sorry about something and had some sort of plead in her eyes.

As if she sensed me looking, her eyes locked with mine and I quickly glanced away, returning to my book. I wasn't going to get caught doing that again. After a while I forgot about the little scene I witnessed with Elena. The book again consumed so much so that I didn't realize Christian sitting in front of me until he cleared his throat. I looked up from my book and gave him a small wave.

"So have you been practicing your talking?" His smile was strained.

I shook my hand side to side, telling him kind of sort of.

"Well, let's hear it."

I have actually been practicing a lot lately, whenever I have time I say a few words. It comes to me a lot easier now and I have Christian to thank for that. I bit my lip, thinking about what words I should say.

"Don't do that." Christian said sternly.

Well now I know a word to say. "What?" It didn't come out all that strong. It was almost a whisper, but he heard me.

Completely ignoring my question he said, "Say something else. Two words."

"Upper Lip."

"Is that it?"

"Fuck you." I've been practicing that one just for Mimi. By the look on Christians face, he was surprised that a curse word would be a part of my vocabulary. Obviously he didn't have to face the wrath of Mimi every single day. The next thing he should teach me is how to fight. So after my verbal abuse, I could give her a good punch is the face. Maybe that will get her to shut up and leave me alone.

I got a real smile out of him and a small laugh. "Now that I wasn't expecting." He sighed. "So I see you've gotten friendly with Tyler and Adrian."

Ha! I knew he didn't just come over here to ask me about my communication skills. I wasn't ready to answer questions that were more than three words verbally, so I grabbed my note pad and wrote 'They are really nice and good friends.'

He laughed. "If I know Tyler, he's being more then friendly."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. 'He may have a small crush.' I wrote.

"I'm sure." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I take it he invited you to his pool party?"

I nodded my head. 'He even asked me to be his date.'

His eyes grew dark and his voice became deep. "And what did you say?"

'That I would think about it.'

"And have you thought about it?"

Geez, what's with all the questions? 'Nope, too busy reading.'

"I don't think you should go."

"Why?" I said. This talking is getting easier every day, although hearing my own voice is a little weird.

"I just don't think it's a good Idea." He shrugged his shoulders.

I had to write down my next response. 'You're kidding right? You're going to tell me not to do something but you won't give me a reason why?'

He furrowed his brows together but didn't answer.

'Are you going?' I wrote.

"Yeah."

'Well if you're worried or something than you can watch over me. BUT, I am going.'

He gave me a small smile. "You're stubborn." He sighed. "Fine." I returned his smile. Behind him I saw Elena, watching us. She looked…annoyed. What the heck is that all about? I ignored it and returned my gaze to Christian. "Why are you having lunch by yourself?"

I shrugged my shoulders and lifted my book.

"To read? There has to be more to it than that."

"No." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said.

"You sure are getting good at those two words."

'They're easy ones' I wrote.

"Right. Well I will see you eighth period for some more practice."

"K."

"And today we will try to work on some nice sentence structures."

I rolled my eyes. I guess he was tired of the one word responses. He stood up from the table and gave me one his dashing smiles. I could just melt, but I wouldn't. Nope, not me.

"Hey, Christian!" I, again, bowled my eyes. Mimi walked up and put her arms around Christian. If I didn't know Christian or how Mimi was a nut case, I might be jealous. "So I've been thinking…" She trailed off when she saw, when I know for a fact she saw me earlier talking to him and that's why she's here now. "Oh, it's you." I gave her the rolling of my eyes and a straight face that said not to mess with me today. I really wasn't in the mood. "You know Ana, that's your name isn't it?" Please, as if she didn't know.

"Mimi, stop, leave her alone." Christian said, removing her arms from around him.

"I wanted to ask you a question." She said with a big ugly smile. Ugh, she made me want to puke.

"What is it?"

"Can you pretty please be my date to Tyler's party?" She whined. Christian's eyes flicked to me and a small smile started to grow on his face. And not a good one, more like one of those when you're about to do something the other wouldn't approve of.

"I thought you and Tyler were a thing?" He asked. Oh I see. Christian can be a real jerk sometimes. I didn't even say I was going with him, but he won't take it that way. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was jealous. Hmm. A jealous Christian…I think I like it! Serves him right for rejecting our kiss.

"No. I dropped him a while ago. I just wasn't feeling it." What a liar. A dirty liar. "But I am feeling you. So what do you say?" I wish he would say yes. I really do. If he wants to play these childish games then so be it. I'll bite and I'll make him wish he never agreed to go with that little tramp.

"Maybe." He said. "I'll think about it and let you know by tomorrow." Well played Christian, well played. He gave the same answer, I gave Tyler.

But unlike Tyler she didn't take a maybe. "Well why maybe? You might as well just say yes if you're going to say maybe." She trailed her hand up his arm, which he quickly grabbed with his hand.

He held her wrist tightly and said in a hard tone, "I said maybe." When he released her, he whispered, "Take it or leave it."

"Okay fine. I'll take it." She said, sucking her teeth at him.

He turned to look at me, his feature no longer hard but soft. "I'll see you later, Ana, remember eighth period. Don't be late."

I nodded at him and gave a tiny smile.

"Don't be late for what?" Mimi asked once he was gone. She leaned over the table and stared at me. "What is going on during eighth period?" I didn't answer, but her eyes went wide with realization. "Is that why you're always leaving in the middle of cheerleading? To go meet with Christian? What are you two doing?" I still didn't answer. I'll let her imagination think whatever it wants. She regained her composure though. Her brain was obviously working and I'm guessing she came up with an answer, most likely being that he feels sorry for me and blah blah blah, just like with Tyler. "He's mine Ana, so stay away from him." It's hard to do that since I live with the guy, but maybe she doesn't know that. I don't think Mia would have told her since there not close or anything and I know for a fact that Christian never would have told her either. So either she's completely in the dark or she just finds it irrelevant. "He is mine."

I stood up and bent over to write on my pad. Before showing her, I grabbed my book and put it in my bag and then tossed it over my shoulder. I stood in front of her and looked her in the eye. We had a small stare down but I put the paper in front of her face.

She tilted her head a little and I watched her read the words 'If that's true, than he would have said yes to you being his date. You are delusional and desperate.'

Her mouth parted in surprise and the rage that showed in her eyes almost made me cringe. Almost. I smiled sweetly at her at least that was my goal, and walked away.

I just keep digging myself deeper with that girl.

**Please review! It makes me happy when you all do!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your reviews. There were a few requests for Christian's point of view so I threw that in there for you all! I see some like Tyler's character! I do to. I wanted to give Ana someone to really talk to aside from Mia and Christian. I'm still deciding whether or not put Kate in the story. I already know what I'm going to do with Ana's mom! I can't wait for you all to see how the story unfolds. As for Ana's personality, her past was brutal and crazy, there's way more to it then what you all know. But I wanted Ana to still be gentle and only traumatized to a certain extent and also be able to stand up for herself in a way that someone like her would. It's tricky to write her character but I guess im doing okay, seeing how you guys like it.**

**Enjoy this next chapter!:)**

"Ana! I'm so glad you came!" Tyler had a huge grin on his face once he opened the door. I heard Christian make a grunting noise of disapproval behind me. "Hey, Christian, Mia." He gestured for them to enter. Christian pushed past both me and Mia and entered the house. He turned down Mimi's offer to be his date and she was livid. She went on a rampage in the cafeteria and couldn't understand why he said no. I guess Christian was hoping that I would do the same to Tyler. But I didn't. I told Tyler I would be his little date, but only to get back at him. I did like Tyler, he sweet and made me feel good but he wasn't Christian. And good thing he didn't know I was only doing this for that reason; otherwise he wouldn't let me live it down.

I looked at Mia who had a huge grin on her face. She was definitely ready to party. She walked in the house, leaving me with Tyler, who couldn't be happier. I walked inside. His house was gorgeous, big and spacious. The living room was on the left and the kitchen on the right. In the back was two French doors leading to the pool. The furniture was all modern with all the latest updates and it was also filled with dancing bodies. Guys were in swim trunks while girls were in there bikinis. It was supposedly still summer, but it was getting colder each week. Fall would be here soon and I thought Tyler was absolutely insane to be throwing a pool party. And right now it's in the sixties, maybe in the fifties. I don't know, I'm not a weather man. He told me not worry and said he had one of those heating pools. I guess that was okay but still. He was crazy. I wore one of Mia's bikinis, it was a deep red and she said I could have it. I wore that with a pair of shorts and a black tank top. I was a little more than cold and cursed Mia for making wear something so revealing. Tyler put his arm around me like he always does and led me through the house and out the back doors. He was pretty good looking shirtless. His muscles were defined and I wanted to touch them. But the moment I laid eyes on a shirtless Christian, well, it almost put Tyler to shame. Christian was lean, broad shoulder, fare skin, and abs that I want to lick. They didn't look like fresh buttered rolls out of the oven, but they were there and equally as delicious. Yum. The pool was long ways and on the sides were about twenty lounge chairs each. There were a few tables with umbrellas and there were people in the far back that had a bonfire going. It was pretty cool. I saw Mimi there in her black bikini that left little to the imagination, not that mine was any better but I had on shorts and a tank top, which I didn't plan on taking off. Mimi was so mad that Christian turned her down and even more mad that I came with him, which wasn't the case, he was my ride. After what happened Thursday, she went out of her to be an even bigger bitch to me. Not only her but Elena was almost encouraging her. It was clear the coach didn't like me but I had no idea why. I've never said two words to her. She even tried to make me get on top of the pyramid. I wasn't having that, no way. I didn't want be a cheer leader anyway, let alone get on top of a bunch a girls who could drop me. Elena made it clear that I didn't have a choice, so I answered her by walking out. And today when eighth period came, oh god, I never should have gone. Elena made me run laps the whole period. Once Christian came for our usual practice session, I was so relieved and sweaty.

Mimi was clearly trying to show off for Adrian and Christian who were in the pool playing Chicken Fight with two girls on their shoulders. "You wanna go in the pool?" Tyler asked.

Instead of bringing my pen and pad, I just used my phone and typed out my words in my notes app. 'Not yet, let's sit and watch'. He looked a little disappointed but it quickly went away, replaced by his dazzling smile. He walked my over to lounge chairs that were unoccupied. I sat down and he took the seat next to me. 'I'm not a huge swimmer.' I showed him and he smiled. That wasn't necessarily true. I liked to swim, well I used to before um…well yeah. I used too, but now? I'm a little self-conscious about my body. The belt scars on my back were brutal and I didn't want anyone to see. I didn't want to have to answer questions I just wasn't ready for. My scars will never go away; they will always be a reminder as to what happened to me. I was over it. I think I forgave my dad and I am healing, but the memories will always be there, and not just that. I have physical evidence that will also remind me.

"It's okay. We can go in later." Tyler took hold of my hand…and didn't let go. Uhhh...I didn't know what to do. Should I keep it there? Should I let pull away? No. There was no reason to pull away. Tyler was sweet and I really was starting to like him. But…I liked Christian too. And yet, that probably won't work out anyways. I let him hold my hand. And if I was being honest with myself then I'll admit I kind of like it. He was warm.

Christians Point of View

Tyler was one of my really good friends. But right now, I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands. I have no right to though. I told Ana the way I felt, that I regret kissing her. But…It was a total lie. I don't regret it all. If anything I wish I could do it again. She seemed to be getting real cozy with Tyler and I could barely stand it. There was a reason I turned away Mimi. I was hoping Ana would do the same which isn't the case. I don't know what game she's trying to play at, but it's starting to piss me off. Was I jealous? Hell yeah. I knew I couldn't have her and yet, it made me want her even more. Elena was already giving me hell about her, threatening me to stay away from her or I'll regret it. She didn't like my reaction and her 'threats against me' days were over. I wasn't going to have it. Elena was hot, a great companion, and fucking amazing in bed, but she was replaceable. Ana on the other hand, well there is no body like her. She was innocent, a little naïve, but she has a dark past. I did too once, but hers is deep, way deeper than mine and it still haunts her. I know it does. I liked Ana, a lot. Everything about her. The fact that she can't speak makes all the more unique and special.

"Christian! Pay attention!" Bianca's voice rung through my ears and I turned away from Tyler and Ana's hand holding, just in time to dodge Adrian's attack. Ella was sitting on top of his shoulders which made it harder for him to get to me and easy for me to move away from him. I moved in the water, towards Adrian and Bianca leaned forward, grabbing Ella's arms and trying to knock her over. After a few attempts and me swallowing pool water, Ella finally fell over, causing Adrian to go under a long with her. "Yes! We won!" I ignored Bianca and lifter her legs, throwing her backs and into the water. I looked at Ana, who was looking at me. I held her gaze until she looked away and paid attention to Tyler. "Thanks for being so gentle Christian." Bianca said as she swam away to go talk to some other people.

"Oh, sorry." I said, not really listening.

"Dude, let's go get a drink." Adrian said.

"Okay cool." I looked back and saw Tyler alone. Ana wasn't there and I couldn't help but to scan the place for her. I promised to look after her, not that she needed a babysitter. I hurriedly followed behind Adrian as we got out of the pool and headed inside. There were so many people here; I had to push past through crowds at some point. I found Mia and grabbed her arm as she walked past. "Hey, where's Ana?"

"Um, she was over there." She pointed to the kitchen. "She was getting a drink."

"Okay." I pushed my way to the kitchen and looked around for Ana. She was in the corner filling up a blue plastic cup. I watched her cautiously, making sure everything was okay. I leaned my body against the nearest wall and watched her. Creepy, I know, but I just needed to make sure she was okay. And good thing too, because some guy went up to her and stated talking her. I recognized him to be Jason. He was the trouble make in school, always in detention and getting suspended. I didn't like him at all. He smiled and her, she smiled at him, he said a few words, she got out her phone to type, he said more words, she typed some more, he put his arm on her, I lifted myself from the wall and clenched my fists, she tried to politely move away from his embrace, he wouldn't let her, she backed away, he followed, I gritted me teeth and made my way over there, she smiled nicely and shook her head, I was getting closer, he leaned in and kissed her, and my fist made contact with his face.

Ana let out a squeal that so cute coming from her beautiful mouth. She got out of the way and stood at my side, gripping onto me. Jason got up from the floor and massaged out his jaw. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled. Great. The guy was drunk. I could practically smell the alcohol.

"For putting your hands and lips on her." I said through gritted teeth.

"She didn't seem to mind." His smile grew mischievous and I was ready to know him out. We got a few attentions from the people that were nearby and I didn't want to cause a scene. "Isn't that right Ana?"

I looked down at her and she was shaking her head no at me. I knew she would have minded and I didn't need her assurance to know. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her or you'll regret it." I turned away with Ana next to me and walked back outside. I looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said. It was nice hearing her voice. It was nice, soft. I didn't hear it often except during our little practice sessions, but even then it wasn't a lot.

"Good."

"Thanks." She smiled a little.

"You're welcome." I replied, still looking at her. Those eyes were so blue, like the bluer parts of the ocean. They were bright and serene, I could get lost in them forever. She bit her lip and I felt my dick twitch. I reached up and pulled her lip from between her teeth before she could torture me. "Don't do that." She gave me an apologetic look. I wanted to bite that lip for her. I wanted to kiss her to feel those soft lips on mine again…No. I can't. I let go of her and said, "You should get back to Tyler." Her face showed me that she was surprised. She didn't object though, and walked away, giving me a scowl as she left.

Ana's Point of View

Christian could be so sweet and then he just switches his emotions like that! Ugh. It's so frustrating and confusing and I just want to slap him in the face. He wanted me to return to Tyler, well fine, I will. I stomped away from him and down to the pool, taking my seat beside Tyler.

"Hey, you took a while." He smiled.

'Yeah sorry.' I typed on my phone.

"It's okay." This time I grabbed a hold of his hand and leaned back. "You wanna go over to the fire and makes some s'mores?"

I tilted my head to the side. 'S'mores? What's that?'

His eyes widened. "You can't be serious? You don't know what s'mores are?"

I shook my head. He quickly got up and lifted me of the lounge chair, pulling me down the yard and to the open fire. "You have to have one." There were blankets spread out all around and there were bags of marshmallows everywhere. I also saw chocolate bars and graham cracker boxes. People were getting up to leave and after a few minutes it was just me and Tyler. I sat down on the blanket and made myself comfortable. The fire felt so good on my skin that I scooted up just a little. "Here." Tyler handed me a stick that had a marshmallow at the top. "Put it over the fire and let it roast." I did as he told me too and watched the fire circle around the marshmallow. I looked over at Tyler and saw him pulling out a graham cracker, breaking it in half and setting it down in front of him. Then he grabbed the chocolate, broke it and placed it on the cracker. "Um, Ana, your marshmallow is burning." I snapped my head back to the squishy white snack and saw it was indeed burning. I pulled it out of the fire and blew on it. When it went out I saw that it was burnt, like burnt as in it was black. "Now, you'll need and new one." I shook my head no. After being deprived of food for years, there was no way I was going to let this go to waste. It was still edible. I put in on top of the chocolate and Tyler placed the on half of the cracker on top of the burnt marshmallow. Once I felt it was secure, I pulled the stick out. "Are you really gonna eat a burnt marshmallow?"

"Yes."

His eyes went wide in shock. "Ana, you spoke." His smile was from ear to ear and it made me smile too.

'I'm trying.' I typed.

"I think it's great. You have a beautiful voice."

I smiled again at his compliment and bit into this so called s'more and oh my god it was so freaking delicious. I don't think I've ever tasted anything so good before! The heat of the squishy marshmallow made the chocolate soft and moist, combined with the crunchiness of the graham cracker made it perfect. I was definitely in heaven and all other thoughts disappeared from mind as I continued to consume this delectable treat. "Mmmm…"

"I'm guessing you like it?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"I'm glad."

We had a few more s'mores after that and once we were full we lay out on the blanket and talked. I asked him about his family and what he likes to do for fun. He was so fun to be around and I found myself smiling at the things he said. He reminded me of a friend I used to have when I was in middle school. Tyler was a person who could make anyone laugh and really did care a lot about others. He was kind gentle and funny. Not to mention he was really good looking and new how to throw fantastic parties. I really enjoyed his company, he was an easy person to like, full of life and very charming.

The rest of the night consisted of people swimming, dancing, and do everything else that was imaginable. I grew thirsty plenty times but went against going to get something to drink. After what happened last time…yeah…I didn't want a repeat. I managed to keep an eye on Christian. He was doing his own thing, but occasionally he would look around, searching for me. Mimi still didn't get the picture and tried to throw herself at him. He would sometimes pay her some attention and have conversations, but once she started getting touchy he stopped. I felt a little bad for Mimi. She was trying so hard and getting nowhere. People started to leave around midnight and some actually stayed and crash. Turns out someone spiked some of the drinks with a lot of alcohol. Tyler was one of the victims and was passed out on the couch. Adrian was crashed out on the table and others were sleeping in the kitchen and out on the lounge chairs by the pool. Mia got a ride with a friend, who was a guy, and went somewhere. She begged me not to tell Christian and I tried everything to stop her, but Mia is stubborn and will do what she wants. So I had to lie. The few who weren't victims, such as me and Christian either left or stayed a little longer. Tyler's house was trashed and I felt horrible for him. He said his parents were coming home for another week, but I still felt bad about the place being so messy. I ended picking up a lot of the mess, with Christians help of course and threw away all the cups, along with plates and the food. It looked descent when we finished.

'You ready to go?' I showed Christian my typed message.

He looked back at the pool then to me. "Take a swim with me?" I was doing an amazing job at staying away from the pool and now all of that went down the drain. I wanted more than anything to go in the pool with him, but…my scars. I didn't want him to see my scars. I was terrified of his reaction, his rejection. The disgusted look on his face would haunt me forever. "Come on. We'll be quick." That smile. Ugh. How could I say no? I can't. I nodded at him and he took my hand, leading me outside to the pool. He took off his shirt and I had to make sure I wasn't drooling. He was a very fine looking male specimen. Very fine. I placed my phone on the table and took off my shorts, letting them pool at my feet. I stepped out and watched him walk into the water. I could see the steam coming from the sides of the pool. I went it with my shirt on. If I could prevent him from looking at my back then I would. Stepping into the pool, Christian gave me a look. "What about your shirt?" Damn. I shrugged my shoulders and went all the way in before he could tell me to take it off. I swam over to him and gave him a splash. He chuckled and splashed me back. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"Yeah." I swallowed. "It was…" I'm still working on the sentences. "Fun."

His smile warms my insides. "That's really great." I gave him another splash and swam away, making him chase me. "I'll get you back!" He chuckled and dived under water. I ran the best I could against the water and made it to the other side. Christian was a fast swimmer and caught up to me. I started to walk backwards when his hand came out and grabbed my ankle. I yelped and tried to kick out of his grasp. He came up for air and let out a laugh. His hands circled around me and began digging into my sides. I began to laugh as he tickled me. A real out loud laugh, making him stop. I continued to laugh but it died down due to the quietness. "I love your laugh." I couldn't help but to blush. I turned around to swim away, wanting him to chase me again, but he stopped me. "Ana, what happened to your back?" I whipped around looking at him with horror. I knew there was horror in my eyes and my hand immediately went to my back. How in the hell could he see? I felt that my shirt had maneuvered to the side showing one of the deeps welts. I shook my head and backed away from him. I no longer wanted to play and I didn't want to be here. "Ana, please…" He reached out for me but I kept backing away. He swam forward and I turned around to run. I had to leave. He couldn't see, no, no, no. I was half way to the stairs when he grabbed my arms and spun me around. "Ana, talk to me. What happened?" I didn't answer. "Tell me." I didn't answer. What was I supposed to say? Not that I could say a lot anyways but still. What did he want from me? "I'm not letting you go until you answer me."

"Fine." I said. I reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it up and over my head.

"Now turn around."

I could feel my lips begin to tremble. He wasn't supposed to see me like this, not this way. I slowly turned around. He gathered all my thick hair in his hand and tossed it over my shoulder. The gasp that came out of his mouth didn't escape my attention. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for what was to come. There was a lot I expected. The negativity was crucial. My dad always told me I was ugly and that the scars made me worse, they defined my beauty and every night I went to bed thinking he was always right.

"Oh, Ana." He whispered. I let the tears fall down my cheeks; there was only so much emotion I could hold in. If Christian didn't want anything to do with me before, I could only imagine how he would feel about me now. I felt his fingers trace every scar but what he did next shocked me into oblivion. He kissed them, each end every one of them. "You're still beautiful." He whispered in between the last few kisses. He turned me around to face him and said, "That will never change." He brought the pad of his thumbs to my eyes and wiped away the tears that continued to fall. "You'll always be beautiful to me."

I think I'm falling for Christian and fast.

**Please tell me what you all think! You know I love your reviews!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your reviews! I was sitting in all my classes today with a big ass smile on my face as I read your thoughts! Thank you all for your support it really means a lot! I'm trying not to move Christian and Ana's relationship too fast, but I will always give them their moments like you witnessed in the last chapter and this chapter! As the story progresses I will be making Ana stronger and a little more out spoken. I feel she needs her voice (not only physically but mentally and emotionally). We're almost getting to the really good parts involving Ana's mom and Elena!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

During the rest of the weekend, Mia filled me in on her little outing with the boy she left with during the party. She was fawning all over this guy, whatever his name was. All I kept hearing was "Oh Ana he so sweet", "Oh Ana, he is so cute", "You really should meet him, he's charming" and blah, blah, blah. Yeah, she didn't have to deal with coming up with a lie to tell Christian. He never would have let her gone off with some guy late at night. I could only imagine what Grace would have said if Christian were to mention it. So me being the one stuck in the middle, I had to lie to Christian. It took me the whole end of the party to come up with something relatively good and convincing. There wasn't a lot I could come with; I mean it was late at night, around eleven when she left. I noticed Mimi had left too, but not until at least thirty minutes later, and she too left with some boy, so I came up with the perfect lie. I knew he would believe it because Mimi and Mia hang out. I told him that Mia went to spend the night at Mimi's house. It was pretty damn perfect and cunning of me. I was proud of myself that I came up with something.

He believed me so that was good. And Mia, oh my goodness, can she tell a lie like it's nothing. I was surprised how consistent she was, giving them details that I would have never even come up with. She was really good.

Mia, Christian, Elliot, and I had a movie night in the home theater and watched tons of movies. The boys had their picks and we girls had ours. Since they decided to be chivalrous, Mia and I got to go first picking a classic movie that gave you some good laughs. They were kind of upset when we chose Sixteen Candles, but they found themselves laughing at a lot of it, especially the part with Chinese guy and his tall girlfriend. When it came time for their movie pick, they put on Rocky. I swear, it was horrible, not my kind of movies at all, and the scowl on Mia face said she was in full agreement. We kept switching turns, going from Pitch Perfect, to Twenty One Jump Street, to The Breakfast Club, to Wanted, and so on. Once it got darker, Christian and Elliot started to out on the scary movies. I was a little nervous; I've never been a big fan of the horror films when I was little. They first put on one of the Paranormal Activities and then Insidious. I was so thankful I had Mia and Christian next to me. Elliot was on the other side of Mia so we girls felt pretty safe. Christian would even hold onto my hand during the really scary parts. By the end of those movies I was already pretty freaked out, so when they put in The Conjuring, I found myself practically in Christians lap. He held me tight while Mia took Elliot's hand and covered her eyes with it.

We all had a little trouble going to sleep that night.

###

"Let's go. Let's Go. L-E-T-S-G-O. Big G. Little O. Go. Go."

"Let's go. Let's Go. L-E-T-S-G-O. Big G. Little O. Go. Go."

"Let's go. Let's Go. L-E-T-S-G-O. Big G. Little O. Go. Go."

Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Yawn. Yawn. Yawn. Stretch. Stretch. Stretch. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh.

"Come on Girls. On to the next!"

"Be Aggressive, Be Be Aggressive. B-E -A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E."

"Be Aggressive, Be Be Aggressive. B-E -A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E."

"Be Aggressive, Be Be Aggressive. B-E -A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E."

_Yeah, I'll show you aggressive when I shove that megaphone down your throat!_

I don't think I have ever been so annoyed in my entire life. I think I would rather be confined in that safe than listen to Mimi parade around, trying to fill in for Mia. She got sick during lunch and decided to dip out early, leaving me stuck with these animals. Good thing it's almost time for my practice time with Christian and I couldn't wait. After the party we've started to spend more time together. I have yet to get another one of those sweet kisses from him. He told me he needed to think about something, whatever that means. I agreed with him of course, not wanting to push him into anything. But even then I haven't asked him for anything, he just simply told me I have to think about some things. After what happened in the pool I didn't expect him to be my boyfriend or anything, I didn't expect for anything to change between us. There was definitely something that was holding him back, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ana!"

My head snapped up and I was thrust out of my thoughts.

"I know your new, but what makes you think you could sit there and not do shit?" Mimi's annoying voice rung throughout the gymnasium, causing me to roll my eyes. I wanted more than anything not to acknowledge her but that clearly wasn't going to happen, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

Elena walked in that second, with her clip board in hand and her blonde hair styled in curls. "Ana, until you drop this class I need you to participate."

"Thank you coach. I was wondering when you were going to say something." Mimi put a hand on her hip. "Let's go, Ana." I didn't move a muscle. I wasn't going to anything I didn't want to do.

"Ana, go now, or I will make you run again." Elena walked over to me and started to write on her clip board. "I can also send you to the office." Hell, I'd rather be there than here. "Let's go."

I shook my head no.

"Then I need you to go to the office." She gave me an ugly look a gestured to the door, wanting me to leave. She didn't have to tell me twice. I got up quickly and started to head for the doors.

"Coach, don't let her take the easy way out." Mimi said. "To bad Mia isn't here to back you up." She smiled maliciously. "And neither is Christian."

"What do you mean by that Mimi?" Elena asked, suddenly interested.

"Christian's always coming to her rescue." She looked up at the clock. "Isn't time for your meeting with him?"

If I had the ability to say a complete sentence, I would give her a mouthful. Elena's face suddenly went red. "What meetings Ana?"

"She's been having some type of meetings with Christian. That's why she's always leaving."

_Oh my god, shut up Mimi! _I wasn't ready to listen to whatever it is that was going to come out of her mouth. I booked it to the door and ignored Elena's demands for me to come back. I ran to the back door and saw Christian waiting for me on the field. Without another moment's hesitation I took off towards him. There were people practicing their sports and giving me curious looks. I gave some of them tight smiles and mouthed sorry. Once I reached Christian, I grabbed his arms and pulled him down the hill and into the trees that held our secret spot.

Christian was chuckling the whole way. "What's the rush?"

"Mimi." I said.

"What happened?" He questioned, the smile vanishing from his face.

"Told…" I pushed the next word, "Elena, about…" I cleared my through and pushed again, "Our meetings."

His eyes went wide and his brows furrowed, thinking about something.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'll take care of it."

"You?" I asked, cocking one of my eyebrows. "How?"

"Just leave that to me. I know some people." He smiled.

What? Is he in a mob or something? I really don't want to get into trouble, but I trust him. He pulled his back pack from his shoulders and set it on the ground. He unzipped it and pulled out a blanket for us to sit on. The last few times we decided we wanted to be comfortable, so he brought the blanket and I brought the snacks. I usually got hungry by the end of the day. Once he spread the blanket out, we took our spots and I pulled out cheese and crackers from my bag.

"You really weren't kidding about the food were you?"

I smiled and said, "No."

I put a piece of cheese and cracker in my mouth and began to chew. "Mmmm…" I had my eyes closed as I savored the goodness and when I opened them Christian was staring…hard. His mouth was parted with his tongue light touching his bottom lip and his eyes looked dark, hungry even. I brought my hand up to my mouth to wipe it. I didn't know if I had drool or something that would be embarrassing without a doubt. He still kept staring and out of habit, I bit my bottom lip. His mouth closed and his jaw clenched together.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" He took his fingers and removed my lip from the hold of my teeth.

"Sorry."

He cleared his throat. "Okay, let's get started." I nodded in agreement and tried to calm down my raging hormones. "I still want you to work on your sentences…" Christian was so incredibly beautiful. I tuned his him out the minutes he started talking, too focused on the fullness of his lips, the darkness in his eyes. He has yet to make any sort of move since the party and to be honest I'm getting tired of waiting. He likes me, I know he does, but something is holding back. He's being a stupid. I'm telling you, he isn't a normal boy. An eighteen year old male wouldn't hold back and pursue a girl he likes, right? I mean from what I heard and the way Mia talks about them, boys think with their dicks and not their head. Well that is not the case with Christian and I wish it was. There is only so much I could do and very little time for me to wait. I don't want to wait. I want his to kiss me like his life depended on it. I want to feel his strong warm hands on my body and to hear him whisper things in my ear. Ugh, god! I want him to do something! Anything! If he just kisses my hand, I think I'll be fine with that! Give me something Christian, I mean goodness gracious what do I got to do to get some form of affection from him. "Ana? Are you even listening?" He moved his hand up and down in front of my face. "Earth to Ana?"

I grabbed my phone and started to type…

"Ana, you're supposed to be talking not typing." I put a hand up to shush him.

I continued to type. 'Christian, can I do something? I don't want you to fight it, I just want you to let me do what I want to do okay?' I showed him and he furrowed his brows together, a little confused.

"Sure."

I erased the first sentence and typed in the second. 'You promise you won't tell me to stop or go against it?'

"Uh yeah. I'll go with it." he seemed a little reluctant since he didn't know what he was agreeing to.

"Okay." I said. I moved the cheese and crackers out of the way scoot forward on my knees. Once I was directly in front of him, I just stared. I examined his face. He was truly good looking, his eyes like storm clouds, his lips full and pink, his fare skin, and tousled copper hair. I let my eyes travel down to take in his sexy broad shoulders, his tight arm muscles, and his hard abs. He was everything.

"Ana, what are…" I put my fingers to his lips and shook my head, telling him not to speak. Keeping my fingers at his lips, I traced around them. I brought my other hand to his face and caressed both sides, running them over and memorizing the feel and shape of his features. I've never seen a boy like him before. He's intriguing, and tantalizing. I leaned forward and looked into his eyes for confirmation, then I looked at his lips eventually venturing back to his gray orbs. I leaned in more and closed the space between us, letting our lips press together. If he wasn't going to make a move then I sure as hell am. We slowly opened our mouth and let our tongues intertwine with one another. His lips were so warm against mine. The kiss, much like our first, was slow and torturous, but sweet and enticing. His hands came around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I was now straddling him as we sat, his hands keeping me locked into place. One of my hands moved from his face and tangled in his soft hair. I pressed him hard against me and earned a growl from his sweet mouth. I could feel weird things going on with my body. The muscles in my private are began to tighten and I got a butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was happening and I wanted desperately to explore it more. And so did Christian. He lifted me up and leaned over, placing me on the blanket with him on top. His lips continued to connect with mine and one of his hands traveled down the side of my body then gripped the back of my knee, bringing my leg up to rest on his back. This was the best feeling I have ever experienced. He was making every part of my body tingle, the electricity from his touch driving me over the edge. I kiss his lips forever, knowing it would always feel like this.

The kiss started to escalate, getting more hard and urgent. He bit my bottom lip and pulled, causing me to moan, a sound that is foreign to me but natural. Christian seemed to love it because he tightened his grip on my leg rubbed his body into me. _Oh wow! _God that felt really good. He broke this kiss and trailed his lips down my neck, kissing the top of my breasts that were exposed my white V neck. "I want you so bad…" His words were muffled but clear, sounding deep, lustful.

"Christian…" I whispered.

He completely froze. His head snapped up so fast I thought it was going to pop off his neck. There was a weird look on his face, like he couldn't believe what I just said. His eyes bored into mine, searching for something such as the validation of what I just said. Christian name fell off my lips so easily, like I have been talking all my life. I didn't have to think about it, I just said it and it felt nice. "Did you just say my name?" I nodded my head and gave a small smile. It was so easy to do that with him, to do anything really. "Say it again."

I placed my hand on the back of his head and lowered him down to me. I kissed him, letting our lips part and our tongues meet. I broke the kiss after another repeat of the action and said, "Christian."

"Ana…" He whispered. "I…I.."

What? Christian has trouble thinking of something to say? He is speechless. That is truly a first. I tilted my head and waited for him to finish. When he took too long and just stared at me I said, "What?"

He opened his mouth and began to talk. "I think I'm falling for you." My lips parted in astonishment and I let out a small gasp. Did he just say what I think he said? "But I shouldn't. I'm no good for you."

"Perfect." I think he's the definition of perfection, at least to me. I love everything about him, even the fact that he's messy and can't keep the bathroom clean to save his life. He is still flawless to me. The way he walks, the way his talks, his looks, the passion he has, the kindness that's in his heart. Everything about him I find attractive and faultless. I don't understand why he's holding back from me. Is it because we live under the same roof? Does he have some girlfriend that I don't know about? That would suck, I would hate to ruin or mess up someone else's relationship. That can't be it though. Christian doesn't seem like the type who would do something like that. There has to be some reason.

He rubbed the back of his fingers down my cheek and said, "I'm not perfect." Bending down, he kissed my lips gently. "Far from it."

What is he talking about? "Perfect.." I grabbed his hand and kissed his palm, "to me."

He furrowed his brows and rubbed his lips together. Using his muscles he got up off of me and sat up. I sat up as well, reaching for my phone and typing out the words 'Why are you holding back from me? Is it me? Someone else? Please tell me'. Showing him the words, I kissed his shoulder blade. He turned to look at me.

"Ana, it's not you. You're so beautiful and precious to me. I don't want to hold back from you. There's just something I have to do first, before I could move forward."

Do what? What in the hell does he need to do? Why can't her just be a fucking eighteen year old hormonal raging jerk or something! Why can't he just want me! _Oh no, I accidently said the F word!_

Christian quickly reached for my hands, noticing the look in my eyes and disappointment on my face. "Please, Ana, just give me a little time. Okay?" He kissed each of my knuckles, my forehead, and then my lips. I nodded, not being able to do or say anything else. "Good. Let's start with sentences."

Ha! Yeah right, I didn't want to practice talking. I wanted to kiss him senseless whether or not he needs to straighten his shit out first. If I couldn't have one thing I was going to get another. No… There shall be no talking going on, but there will be lots of kissing…

If I have any say.

**Please please review! I love it! It always makes me super happy!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews and support it means a lot and knowing that I make you all happy with my writing makes me feel really good and gives me the determination to keep the story going. I love how you all hate Mia, hahaha. That tells me I'm doing a good job at writing her character. As for Elena, please don't be alarmed by her. She isn't the villain in the story, per say. I won't have her try to ruin Ana or anything like that, but she does play a part. **

**Enjoy this next Chapter! **

Christians Point of View

"I hear you've been having some type of meeting with that Ana girl during eighth period." Elena's voice was somewhat menacing, but I could hear the worry behind it. I sat in her office, during lunch because she came to me and said she needed to have a few words. It was a great opportunity to end things with her so I came a long willingly. "What are your intentions with her, Christian?"

"That is none of your business." I said through clenched teeth. I may be involved with her but she has no right to dictate my life. "Ana is none of your concern."

"Oh, but you see, it is. Christian we had an understanding. I helped you and return you were meant to be mine. You really think I'm going to risk losing you over a girl who can't even talk? Not only is it unacceptable, it's insulting." It's true. Elena may have helped me. She assisted me with learning how to control my anger issues through a relationship with her and she got me out of trouble with administrative authority. I've been involved with her for two years, ever since she first started working at the school. I was once again in the office for starting a fight and Elena witnessed my thousandth lecture on the matter. That same day, I went to go get Mia after school from her cheerleading practice. She was a freshman and just starting out. Instead I found myself a lone with Elena. The way she looked at me was like a predator would it's pray. She was sexy and when she made the first move that day I couldn't resist. But that was the past, I can resist now. She wasn't anything compared to Ana, and I wasn't going to sit here and let her run her mouth about her.

"Elena, just shut up. You and I, are done. Thanks for helping in the past but right now, that's all you are. My past. Stay away from me and stay away from Ana." I stood up and leaned over her desk, practically in her face. She was going to understand and I wasn't leaving until she got that through her thick skull.

"It's not over until I say it's over Christian." She met my gaze with the same determined look.

"And this is where you don't understand. I could have you out on your ass without a job and a tarnished reputation. Don't tempt me, Elena, because I will ruin you." I could see some fear creep into the depths of her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare. After everything I've done for you!" She stood up and hit the table with her fist.

"It's not something I want to do, but I will if you don't back off and leave me and Ana alone." We gave each other death glares and neither one of us was standing down.

"And just what is it you plan on doing with Ana?" She leaned back and took her seat, gaining her previous composure. "Huh? Be boyfriend and girlfriend? Walk around the school, like a normal couple? You are aware that Ana lives under the same roof as you? What would your mother think? Or your father? That relationship is already doomed to fail. It will never work Christian. Drop this silly act and we can forget this conversation ever happened."

"We aren't related!" I yelled. "And besides, if you think my relationship with Ana won't work, then what do you have to say about ours? How would ours possibly work compared to mine with Ana?"

"That may be true but others probably won't see it that way, and you are eighteen Christian, an adult." A triumphant smile started to creep on her face and I used all the mental strength I could not to slap her.

"I don't care what others think. This is my last year here anyways. You and I were never going to last. Even if I can't be with Ana right now, I am still dropping you. We're done Elena. So fucking done. Your my teacher and thirty years old." That isn't old but I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next and seeing the look on her face gave me great satisfaction. "You'll be dead soon." I turned abruptly and ignored her warning and threats. She was shouting for me to get back here but I wasn't going to. I ignored her and kept walking. One way or another I was going to be with Ana and now that I didn't have anything hold me back, I was definitely going to pursue it. I stormed out of the gymnasium and returned to lunch in search for Ana. I found her in the Cafeteria, but she wasn't alone. Tyler and Adrian were there, talking to her about God only knows what. It must be pretty interesting because she had a smile on her face and soundless laughter taking on her features. I watched her beautiful face, her dimples taking shape, the way her hair fell over her breasts. A gorgeous creature is what she was and I wanted her.

Tyler was such a flirt, but I knew he genuinely liked her. I've never seen him so wrapped up in a girl like this before. He was definitely taking interest in her and I was getting pissed. It's looks like I might have a little competition on my hands. I know Ana likes me, she's proved that to already be true, but I could tell she took a liking to Tyler. Why wouldn't she? I've known him since middle school, he has a good heart. But that didn't mean I was going to give her up that easily. I'm sure I won't even have to work hard for her affections, we have something, I could feel it every time we touch. When she kissed me the other day, it was…something. I don't want to get a mushy about crap like that but with her it felt like…thrilling, mystic. The feeling of her soft skin against mine was unbelievably tantalizing. She was everything and I wasn't going to give Tyler the chance to make any form of impression her. I strolled over to the table and noticed how her eyes lit up at the sight of me. "Hey, guys." I took a seat next to Ana, seeing how Tyler was sitting on top of the table next to her and Adrian sat across from her in the chair.

"What's up, Christian?" Tyler said. "Where have you been?"

"Just taking care of a few loose ends, that's all." I smiled and looked at Ana.

"So Ana, what do you say?" Ana, hesitated before she looked away from me and at Tyler. "I'm telling you it will be fun."

"What will be fun?" I asked before Ana could answer.

"Oh, I asked her out to the movies."

"As in a date?" I tried to control the anger in my voice.

"Of course bro." He chuckled. I looked back at Ana and she had a pang of guilt in her eyes. She didn't know what to say that's for sure. "So, Ana what do you say?"

"Yeah, Ana, what do you say?" I repeated. Yeah, maybe it wasn't fair for me to get her caught up in the middle, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see what she would say. But she just shrugged her shoulders and started typing her phone. When she finished she showed Tyler.

"Okay, well just let me know when you get the chance." He charmed her with a smile and continued chatting with Adrian about this weekend's opportunities to get into some trouble.

I focused my attention on Ana who smiling at me, making my heart beat fast. I was unquestionably in big trouble with this girl.

###

Ana's Point of View

About a day or so ago, I started getting these weird phone calls. I would answer, but no one would respond. I could hear the muffled voices and heavy breathing, but not much else. It was extremely weird but I didn't think anything of it, blocking the number would hopefully put an end to it. Something about the persons breathing made shivers run down my spine, it almost felt dangerous.

"Hey, Ana!" Tyler had the cutest smile on his face. I was really starting to grow quite fond of him. He was insanely sweet and new how to make me laugh. "Are you ready to go?" I decided to go to the movies with him. There was no reason I shouldn't right? I mean we're just friends. I'm sure he might think it's a little more than that but at the moment that's okay with me. I don't if that makes me a bitch but I like the attention. I've never had it before and feeling wanted and like was really nice, comforting. Of course I talked to Christian about it. He wasn't all that happy, but I told him and I quote 'Until we are together that is when I will stop going out with Tyler', besides Tyler is a really good friend to me. I don't see the harm in going to go see a movie with him.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. Being the gentlemen that he is, Tyler offered to come pick me up. He said he insisted.

"Have fun, Ana, and please be careful." Carrick watched as I left.

"Don't worry Mr. Grey, I'll her right back after the movie."

"That's what I like to hear." Carrick replied with a respectful smile. I looked back behind him and saw Christian standing there, with his head shaking, but I saw crafty smile spread across his face as Carrick closed the door. He's up to something.

I followed Tyler to his white Mustang, he opened the passenger door for me and I slid in, giving him my thanks. He walked around and got in, turning on the engine and lights. Once we were situated, we took off and headed to the theater. "Have you decided what movie you want to see?"

I was pondering on two different movies, The Legend of Hercules, The Wolf of Wall Street, or Ride Along. The guy who played Hercules, Kellan Lutz I believe, looked so hot shirtless and I have always loved Leonardo Decaprio, ever since he played Romeo and Jack Dawson. Ride Along just looked really funny and once he heard the reasoning behind my choices he picked Ride Along. Tyler would rather have me laugh, or try to laugh in my case, rather than see me drooling over two really sexy guys. I'm sorry but Tyler and Christian, put together, have nothing on Kellan Lutz body. Nothing. At. All.

We arrived at the movie theater and were lucky to find a showing at nine. It was eight thirty right now, so we had time to gets snacks and find our seats with no rush. We started walking side by side, and our hands brushed together. He looked at me with a look of alarm in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Why is he sorry? Wait, is he blushing? Awe, he's nervous. That's so strange, why would he be nervous around me? "So what would you like? You can have anything you want." His grin that I knew so well was back on his face, the last minute completely forgotten.

I pulled out my phone and begin to type. 'Mr. Pibb and Airhead Extremes.' He nodded his head and walked the rest of the way to the counter with me right behind.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" One of those ditsy blondes, with her hair in a high side pony tail and a bad dye job had a stupid grin on her face. I didn't like her. Tyler leaned over the counter and looked into the class case.

"Yeah, let me have the Airhead Extremes, plain M&M's, a medium popcorn, a large Dr. Pibb, and a large Coke." He looked up and smiled. She smiled back and even bit her lip. She was so flirting with him! And right in front of me! I mean, we aren't together and this isn't a date…at least I don't think so. But she doesn't know that! How rude on her part.

She batted her fake eyelashes as she punched in buttons on the cash register. "You definitely can have all those things, and more." Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No that's it." Tyler draped an arm around me like he always does. "Is there anything else that you want?" I shook my head and noticed the blonde girl giving me a dirty look and assessing me with her eyes. "You heard the lady. That's all."

"Your total is twenty five fifty." Damn. That's a lot.

Tyler removed his arm from around me and pulled out his wallet. As he got his money out to pay, I looked around at all the posters for the upcoming movies. My eyes trailed near the door and my mouth opened in disbelief.

Christian.

And he was with someone. I didn't know who she was but I recognized her from school. She was cute with short blonde hair and green eyes. And they were coming this way.

"Hey, Ana. Tyler."

Tyler turned and smiled when he saw his friend. "Hey, Christian, Talia." So that was her name. "I didn't expect to see you guys here." Talia leaned in and gave Taylor a hug.

"Well, Christian asked me if I wanted to go out and I said yes. I was bored and he suggested the movies." She looked at me and gave me a hug as well. "Hi, Ana I'm Talia. It's really nice to meet you."

I gave her a smile back and looked at Christian, who had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. I knew why he was here. What a sneak. "What movie are you seeing?" Tyler asked.

Christian winked at me. "Ride Along, at nine."

No fucking way.

"That's crazy, we are too. We should sit together." Oh Tyler, sweet sweet Tyler. He did have the biggest heart, but he was so oblivious to the situation. Christian was not here by coincidence.

"I," Christian said, "Think that's a great idea."

Tyler grabbed our drinks and snacks, handing some of them to me. We waited while Christian ordered his stuff. "And, what may I get you?" The blonde girl really did little to hide her flirting with Christian. Talia didn't get mad, in fact she was amused, so I guess they weren't on a date.

"Yeah let me have…." He ordered but I was focused on the girl. She was pretty much eye fucking him without any shame. She bit her lip way more than she did with Tyler and she leaned over the counter a little to show off her boobs.

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

Oh, really? You have got to be kidding me; this chick has absolutely no morals. I couldn't listen anymore. I grabbed Tyler's hand and headed off towards our theater room. Christian and Talia could catch up. "Woah, what's the rush?" He chuckled as we entered the dark room. "Uh, where do you wanna sit?"

Hmmm…Where did I want to sit? I searched the room and one of the top rows completely empty. I made my way up there with some speed and found the perfect spot, right in the center of the screen. "Nice spot." Tyler said. He put down his drink in the cup holder, as did I, and put the popcorn in between his legs. Ripping the bag of M&M's, he poured them on top of his popcorn. He watched as the chocolate melted little and then grabbed a handful of the two different foods and put them in his mouth. He moaned a little moan of bliss and leaned back in his seat. Noticing that I was staring, he paused in mid chew and looked at me. "What?" He asked, still having some food in his mouth. I let out a silent laugh, pulling out my phone and typing.

'You're amusing to watch. Is that good?'

"You've never had popcorn with M&M's?" I shook my head and his eyes went even wider. "First the s'mores and now the Popcorn and M&M's. What's next? Hot Cheetos and Cheese?" I cocked my head to the side and saw. "Oh, my god, Ana. Really?" He shook his head and chuckled. " Well, you sure are learning a lot about the verities of food mixtures."

At that moment Christian and Talia entered. Tyler waved his hand to catch their attention. They made their way up and down the row. I wasn't surprised that Christian chose to sit next to me. "I heard this movie was funny." Christian said, placing his drink in the cup holder that was between us.

"Yeah, me too." Tyler said, taking a swig of his drink. "Ana picked it."

"Are you excited to see the movie, Ana?" His voice was low, deep and sensual. I was indeed excited to see the movie. This was my first time going to one in about six years. I nodded my head. He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "I'm more excited to be sitting next you." His grin was smug. He knew what he was doing, trying to keep an eye on me. I knew he would just let me go out with Tyler. Ugh. He's such a jerk. "And you Talia are you excited to see the movie?"

"Sure." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

I rested my hands at the side of my legs and took a deep breath. I wanted this movie to start already. And as if God had mercy on my soul, the room grew darker and the previews began to consume the screen. I was so relieved, now I would have to talk to them or even really acknowledge them. I still can't believe Christian went so far as to accompany on my date, or whatever this is. It really is frustrating and I'm going have to come up with a way to get him back.

What to do, what to do…

As I thought about it, I felt Tyler's hand touch mine. I smiled at him even though he wasn't looking at me. He's so sweet and I liked him. Then…Well then I felt Christian's hand touch my other one. I couldn't help but to smile at him either. He was a sneaky caring jerk, but god did I like him. A lot.

Something tells me this is going to be very interesting, and I'm not talking about the movie.

**Please Review! I don't have to tell you how much I love them! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your reviews! It means a lot! I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long today! I had a busy day yesterday and didn't get a chance to sit and take the time to write. I stayed up until one in the morning, trying to get something for you all to read done. I'm going out of town for a little bit today so I won't be able to add more to it, not until later on tonight and I'm sure you all don't want to wait that long. So here you go!**

**Enjoy this next chapter! It's starting to get interesting!**

"We don't have time for this." The woman began to pace the empty room that held nothing but a desk and chairs. She was running out of time, which disturbingly wasn't on her side. "This is the time to act! How long are we going to hold off? We've had so many chances to take her and every time we let it go to waste. I'm getting sick and tired of following, watching, and waiting. I understand what is you want me to do, but for heaven's sake it doesn't need to be dragged out for this long. It isn't necessary and if we keep it up, we're going to lose every other chance we could possibly get and then what? We find another way? There is no other way! We need her and we need her now!"

"You need to be patient." The man sighed and turned to face the woman who held his affections, his heart, but clearly shouldn't. She was dangerous and so was he. It was a bad mix, but he couldn't help the way he felt. "We need to be precise. This plan cannot go wrong or we risk losing everything. And by everything, I mean our lives. I'm not going to let that daughter of yours ruin the biggest deal that could set us straight for decades. We have a few weeks left until the deal is supposed to be finalized, there's no need risking it because we're rushing."

"She won't ruin anything. I won't let her. But either way we're going to need her knowledge or maybe what she doesn't know." The woman stepped closer to the man and reached up to kiss him. He circled his arms around her and let the kiss linger longer than he should have, but again, there was no way in helping it, he wanted it and he wanted her. "There's a huge probability she doesn't even know what he has been up too. Which is why, he would have felt his secrets would be safe in her possession."

"Yes." He said kissing her once more. "She is the only one who was left, living with that man you married. Bob. What a sick bastard. She doesn't even know that was never her real father." He turned away. "I think she knows his secrets, where he's hidden or even kept those keys and codes. That's the only way to get what we want. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure, I may have left him but I kept watch on Bob, like I could trust him with all that money. I knew he would slip one way or another. Now the idiot is dead and the only connection we have to his drug money is her." She went to take a seat and rubbed her face. The frustration was starting to build and the anxiety was beginning to consume her. She had a high amount of anticipation, waiting for the most important moment to come. "When are we going to take her? She won't go willingly. She has another family who she seems really fond of, not to mention two guys are taking an interest in her. This isn't going to be easy."

"I never expect anything to be easy. That's how you get caught, that is how you lose." He sighed in frustration as well, rubbing his temples and grinding his teeth together, jaw clenched. He pulled a chair in front of her and sat down. "Look, I just need you to keep following her around, just to make sure her schedule is the same, so we can have our open window. Alright?"

"Yeah," She stood up and went to straddle her partner and lover. She kissed him gently as his hands came up to cup her backside, "but I think I already have the perfect open window."

"That's good." He whispered against her mouth. "Very good." Closing the distance and pressing their lips to one another's, he gave into the temptation that was eating at him.

Ana's Point of View

"So Ana, how long do you plan on having both Christian and Tyler wrapped around your finger?" Mia was lying on my bed flipping through a magazine, lying on her stomach with her legs swinging in the air. I sat on the floor in front of her, listening to the music playing on my phone. I stared at Mia in shock and she looked at me when I didn't answer, a smile on her face. "Oh, come on. You really think I wouldn't have noticed? Christian is always staring at you, not to mention he smiles a lot more; he's more talkative when you're around and the way he looks at you just proves my assumptions. I've never seen Tyler so…I don't know, but he asked you on a date three times in the last three weeks and he just doesn't do that." The first date, if I should even call it that, Tyler and I went to turned out to be something totally different, courtesy of Christian. It was definitely an experience to remember, both guys trying to hold my hand. It was better just to avoid it all together. After that, every time Tyler asked me out, I would say yes, but make it a group thing, you know, with other friends. One, so he won't think it's too serious, and two, I didn't want to risk Christian showing up at everyone. Tyler would definitely think something is going on. You could only have so many coincidences.

"Uhhh…"

"Ah-Ha! See you do like them! I knew it!" Mia squealed and rolled on her back and let her head hang off the edge of the bed next to me. "So which one are you going to pick, huh?" She sighed happily. "Well let's see Christian is smart, good looking…Nothing else I can really say about him that would be weird. And Tyler, well Tyler is hot, has gorgeous eyes, and is super funny." Her face turned into a frown. "Huh, if you think about it…You're screwed."

_Gee, thanks._ Although she does have a point, I like Christian and I like Tyler, they both have their pro's and con's, but I think…no wait I know I like Christian more, but he's still holding back a tiny bit. There are a few obstacles we would have to face, we do live together and that will really set people off. Not to mention what Grace would think. Christian isn't the only one holding back from a possible relationship. I am too. I grabbed my phone and typed 'You don't think it's weird that Christian and I like each other and we live together?'

"No. I mean you aren't related and it's not like you grew up together. That would be weird, but it's not the case with you two, besides he's an adult and will be leaving soon anyways. He won't be living here for too long."

"Yeah." I said. When she explained it that way, having a huge crush on him and such a strong attraction didn't seem so bad. It was only when I thought about it did it sound kind of bizarre. I have never been in a situation where I like someone I lived with, but now that I am; I don't what to think about it.

"Hmmm…" Mia said, completely ignoring my latest concern. "You know what I think?"

She looked at me when I didn't answer. I figured she would have told me whether I responded or not, but I guess I was wrong. "What?"

"I think, maybe, you should keep going?" I coked my head at her, not understanding. "I mean you shouldn't choose yet. Keep it going, see which guy holds out for you the longest, Tyler or Christian, and whoever out waits the other…well that's your man."

"Makes sense."

"Makes sense?" She scoffed. "I'm a pure genius!" She threw her hands up in the air and then rested them back on her stomach. She sighed. "You're so lucky."

"No." I sighed.

"What do you mean no?"

I grabbed my phone again and began to type. 'Mia, you're absolutely beautiful. There are guys who fawn all over you, you just don't see it because you have no interest in them. You can talk and have legit conversations with guys without getting choked up like me, or having to pause and literally push for the words to come out. You don't need a phone or pen and paper to communicate. You don't give yourself enough credit Mia. Your great and people know it.'

After being asked if I was typing a novel, I finally finished the small paragraph and showed her. She smiled and looked at me with joy. I loved seeing her smile and made me even happier when I was the one who put it on her face. "Thanks, Ana. That really means a lot and besides, I thought it was neat that you communicated in a different way than everyone else. I know Christian and Tyler liked it too." Then she sucked her teeth. "I don't know why the guys I don't like, like me. It makes no sense." She was back to her joking, care free happy self.

I quickly used that to my advantage and changed the subject completely. No more talk of Christian, Tyler, or Mia's unhappy thoughts. "Want to…" I cleared my throat. "Watch movie?"

Mia turned back over on her stomach. "Yeah." she let out a small cough. "You're getting really good at speaking, definitely a fast learner."

I smiled. "I have…good…teacher."

"I bet. I don't know how Christian managed it but I am thoroughly impressed." She hopped of my bed and helped me up to my feet. I unlocked my phone to shut off my music and then went to place it on my dresser. "Hey, what's this?"

I looked over at Mia who stood at the end of the dresser. "My…locket."

"It's so pretty." She held it up to her face and watched as it shimmered in the light. It was a medium heart shaped locket that my mother gave me when I was little. It was fourteen karat gold with a really light pink outline. My dad would put it on me every morning, he loved it too. I found it the other day in one of my bags and decided to start wearing it again. It's been a while and I could never get the damn thing to open. "This is real too."

"Of course."

She laughed and placed it down lightly. "Let's go. I'm in the mood to watch a sappy romance."

"What…kind?"

"I'm thinking…" She pondered on it for a moment. "Titanic?"

I love Jack Dawson, super-hot but too long. "Too…long." We opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"A Walk to Remember?"

"Too sad."

"The Notebook?" I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Okay that's out. What about Sleepless in Seattle?"

"Ehh."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"No."

"Oh come on Ana, what do you want to watch?" We rounded the corner and bumped into Christian and Elliot. "Watch it guys!" Mia said, stepping around them.

"Hey' don't be rude." Elliot said, grabbing her by the arm and rubbing her hair.

"Ugh! Elliot don't do that!" Mia exclaimed. Christian and I managed to stifle a laugh. He pressed his hand against the lower part of my back which made me shiver and stop breathing for a few seconds.

Elliot let her go. "What are you guys up too?"

"Well." Mia began, straightening herself up after Elliot's attack, "we are going to watch a movie, but Ana here is being so difficult."

"Why are you being difficult?" Christian asked.

"She…wants…to…" I looked at Mia, telling her with my eyes help me out.

"We're going to watch a sappy romantic movie and Ana is saying no to all the ones I'm throwing out." She put a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What movies?" Elliot asked. Mia named them all for him. "Well no wonder why she said no. Who wants to watch those?"

She sucked her teeth at him. "I do." She stood the glaring at all three of us when suddenly her eyes went wide and her from grew into a smile. "I know what to watch! And it isn't sappy. I'm not sure if its romantic, but the characters do find love. Well at least I think its love. They don't really say I love you or anything but they do end up together…at least I think…" She was rambling. "Oh, wait yeah, they end up together, but there isn't any elaboration or…"

"Oh, my god, Mia. What movie?" Christian demanded.

"Dirty Dancing!" She shouted with excitement.

Actually, that sounds pretty good to watch. I smiled at her and nodded my head. "Perfect!"

**Tell me what you think! I want to add a little bit of suspense! Tell me if I'm doing it right! Hahaha. It's my first time trying something like this!**

**Review Review! **

**Oh and another thing: I will be finishing Playing for Forever on this account! It will just take me a little while!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for your reviews! There are so many questions but I assure you they will all be answered as the story continues!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

"Tyler." I said.

He looked up at me from the lunch table and smiled one of his charming smiles. "Oh, hey Ana, what's up?" I gestured for him, with my head to follow me. He got up, getting the hint and walking in step along side of me. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled reassuringly. We parked ourselves at a table that was near the back, pretty much secluded. I pulled out my phone and began to type… 'Tyler you are really sweet and one of the nicest guys I have ever met.' I showed him and he smiled, not only that but he even started to chuckle a little. I furrowed my brows together and stared at him until he put on his serious face again, well as serious as Tyler could possibly get, which if I must say, isn't all that serious.

"Ana, stop." He smiled. "I already know where this is going, and to be honest, you didn't need to drag me all the way over here, away from my food, just to tell me that you want to be with Christian."

I went wide eyes, completely shocked by his revelation. "What?" How did he even know about Christian, I mean I didn't think I was that obvious. Was I?

"Oh come on Ana, I knew you liked him, I just didn't say anything."

"Well, why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I figured you'd make up your mind on your own, besides I'm not looking for a serious relationship." He smiled and held my hand. "I mean I like you, I really do. Your smart, kind, very interesting, and you make me laugh, but if you want to be with Christian than that's perfectly fine with me. I'm not mad." He tilted his head. "Actually I'm far from it. I'm really happy for you. You deserve to have what you want and to be happy. I've known Christian a long time and I think you'd be perfect for him. You are the first girl he's actually taken any interest in."

Okay, this conversation is definitely not what I expected. Tyler has just proven himself to be an even better person than I already thought he was. I don't think I have ever known anybody to be so selfless. I hold so much admiration for him. 'I really don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting that. Tyler I have so much admiration for you. You're a good friend and when the time comes and you're ready, you will be a great boyfriend.' I showed him my typed out thoughts and watched as the smile grew on his beautiful face.

"Thanks Ana that truly means a lot coming from you." He smiled and patted my hand. "I bet you my girlfriend is going to be like a model or something." And now he's back to the joking. "Don't you think so? If I'm as good as you say." I managed to laugh a small laugh in spite of the situation.

'You could have any girl you want, Tyler.'

"I think so too." He stood up and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Thank you for the amazing dates and your companionship." He was about to walk away before I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

'Wait, we're still friends right? I mean we'll still hang right, I don't want to lose that.' Tyler, besides Mia, was one of the few people I clicked with around here and became a really good friend instantly, losing that would really hurt and I hoped to God I didn't mess that up. I don't know where I would be without him, Mia, Adrian, and Christian.

"Of course Ana. We will always be friends and do stuff together." He smiled. "You, me, and Adrian, the three musketeers." I let out the breath I was holding as he revealed his answer. I instantly felt better about this whole conversation and the choice that I made. I had feelings for Tyler, but they weren't as strong as Christian's. I think I'm more on the 'love' side when it comes to those gray eyes and copper colored hair.

"Good." I said.

"Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go finish my Chicken Teriyaki and flirt with that cute red head." Tyler wiggled his eyebrows at me and I managed not to laugh. He will always be the flirt.

I stood after I watched him leave and made my way to the restroom. I guzzled down three bottles of water in the last three periods and now I really got to go. Opening the door and quickly went into the last stall and did my business. You know when you hold in your pee for too long and then when you go it takes a while for it to come out? Well that's what happened to me and boy did it feel good once I let it out. once I finished my business I flushed and went to wash my hands. Unfortunately for me, Mimi walked in…

Great.

"Well if it isn't Ana." She scoffed and leaned against one of the sinks with a smug smile on her face.

I ignored her.

"So not only can you not speak, but you're deaf too?"

I ignored her.

"Fine, go ahead and ignore me." She turned to face the mirror and began to 'pretend' to fix her makeup. She had absolutely no reason to be doing that. No, she just wanted to torment me because she has nothing better to do with herself. "You know Christian asked me out the other day. I wasn't sure if I should say yes or no though. What do you think?" She looked at me like she was seriously asking me for an answer. I know Christian didn't ask her out. She's just being a bitch. "Well I think I might say yes, you know, I heard Christian was good with the girls." And now I really know not to believe her. Tyler just told me he was never interested in any of the girls and was surprised that he was taking a liking to me. Mimi really fucked up right then, because if she didn't say that then I might consider her words to be true…maybe. I would ask Christian about it first just in case. I looked at her a smiled. She was getting a little annoyed because I wasn't taking her bait and you could tell. I continued to not acknowledge her as I walked past her and let my hands dry under the dryer.

After I finished, I wiped the excess water droplets on my jeans, still ignoring Mimi.

"Maybe, I'll even sleep with him."

Okay, now that is where I draw the line. I didn't show her that her words affected me, but that was uncalled for and very slutty of her to say. I don't understand how people can stoop so low when they bully people. Its rude, disrespectful, and a low blow. I looked up at her and let a devious smile curl upon my lips. "Fuck you, Mimi." The look on her face was all the satisfaction I needed. I abruptly turned and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her shocked and immobile. That was he very first she has ever heard me speak. I never wanted to talk in front of her and why? For a perfect moment like this. It was priceless and I will forever cherish her surprised facial expression. I think it's burned in my brain and will definitely look back on it and laugh.

###

He kissed the sensitive spot beneath my ear, sending shivers down my spine and an electrical current that made every nerve feel like a live wire. His skin was so warm and he smelt good, like lavender and cologne. I took a big whiff and sighed happily. "Did you just smell me?" He pulled back and I was suddenly staring in to stormy gray eyes. I nodded slowly and bit my lip. "Why?" he said breathlessly.

"You…" I leaned in and kissed the base of his neck, "smell," I kissed him there once more and said, "good."

"And you're going to be in trouble if you keep kissing me like that," he growled out, but there was a seductive tone behind it.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Pulling away we both took big sighs and he said, "Do you want to practice?"

I did. I love when Christian teaches me how to speak. It makes it seem more special and a little intimate between the two of us. The way he taught communication to me was easy and easy to pick up. Sure he wasn't a teacher or anything and didn't have a certificate stating he had the ability to do this, but it was surprisingly easy to learn and I found myself enjoying it a lot. But right now, I don't think I want to learn. I just want to be with him, in every way. Even the ways I don't fully understand. I stared into his eyes and came up with an answer. "Kiss me."

"You want me to kiss you?"

I nodded slowly and whispered, "Yes."

"But what about…" I put my fingers to his lips.

I shook my head. "Shut up." Christian has the tendency to talk too much when he doesn't know what to do. "Kiss me." To make him get on board, I bit my lip. It had the affect I desired and he leaned in to press his lips against mine. They were soft and moist, rubbing against mine in a way that made different parts of my body pay attention to the situation at hand. His tongue snaked in my mouth, making the sensations heighten. I recently told him about the conversation I had with Tyler and I never thought I would see Christian so happy. He couldn't keep his hands off me since we got to out secret meeting spot. Not that I'm complaining, I love the feel of his hands and his lips, touching the surface of my skin. As his tongue slowly circled in a seductive dance with mine, I lifted myself up and pushed him back. I straddled him, keeping our lips connected and our touching vibrant.

He pulled away sooner than I would have liked and tucked some loose tendrils behind my ear. "You're beautiful." He whispered softly and gazed into my eyes. "You wanna know something?"

"Hmm." I said.

"I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now." He kissed my lips softly. "In this moment."

"Me…" I sighed, trying to get the word out, "either."

Christian narrowed his brows and after a while he returned his eyes to mine. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I responded.

We both sat up. "What was it like for you? When you were young."

I tilted my head and pondered on his question. I reached into the back of my memory, way back, where I dare not to go, where I haven't been since the memories had been made. I knew my childhood was the best, but it wasn't the worst. Sometimes I can't even remember my childhood, as if they were purposely being blocked or hidden away. Only the parts that seemed to be significant, I was able to remember. I grabbed my phone and started from the very first memory that came to mind. 'I remember when I was little. I had a mom and dad, like everyone else. I recall the moments when my mom would hug me, I remember her smile, the smell of her hair, like strawberries. My remember my dad would sit me on his lap and tell me how much he treasured me, he'd take me to work with him and I recollect the times I'd play on the floor in his office while he had meeting with many different men and women. It was different then. I was loved. And then…everything changed. My mom left, my dad lost his business and he became violent and angry. He'd cry a lot too. When mom left he began to abuse me. It started out with spankings here and there but then it grew into something more.'

I showed Christian what I have written so far and the look in his eyes was what I feared. I think it was pity, but I'm not too sure. I don't want his pity; I don't want him to feel sorry for me. I got out of that situation and that's all that matters. I won't play the victim.

"Why? What made him turn on you like that?" His voice was shaky and I could see that he was getting a little angry.

I started to type again. 'He started using drugs. A lot of drugs.'

"Oh, I see." He narrowed his brows and looked at his hands. "What was it like?"

'Scary at first, but after a while I learned that if I did what he said then everything would be easier. Of course it wasn't easy but I found comfort in my books. It made everything seem okay.'

He gave me a small smile. "That's why you read." It wasn't a question, but a statement of observation.

"Yes."

"I think you're brave." He came closer, leaning over me until my back was against the ground. He lied on top of me and kissed each one of my cheeks. "My brave Ana."

"What about…you?"

"Me?" I nodded. "How about we save that for another day. I would very much like to kiss you right now." Oh, now he wants to kiss me? Right when we are getting somewhere. Typical. I let him get away with it this time, but only because he is an excellent kisser.

###

Antagonist Point of View

She sat in her black car, with tinted windows that didn't give a person the slightest view of a silhouette. The object of her affection gave her specific orders to follow her daughter around and make sure she maintains the same schedule. Everything looked to be precise and she couldn't wait for the moment to get her hands on the key to her desires.

There were doubts in her mind. She didn't want any harm to come to her own blood and although it may not seem like it, she loved her. When she found out Bob abused her, she couldn't be even more happy to find out he was dead, shot in a drug deal gone bad. She knew he was never smart enough to steer clear of trouble in the first place, but he was smart to stash away over five million dollars. That money was going to be hers, even if she had to use her own daughter to get it. Not knowing how the whole situation will pan out made this even more crucial. There was no way of knowing if her daughter knew about the mischief Bob has been getting into or even if she was aware of the fact that his drug dealing days weren't recent and went back as far as before he came into her life. This was going to be a tricky and delicate situation, needing to be handled cautiously.

She didn't even know where the money could be, where he put his excess drugs, or where to even start. The only common concept was to take Ana. She has to know or maybe it's suppressed in her memory. There's got to be something positive that will come out of her child. And once she has the money, she could take Ana and build a new life for the two of them. In her mind, she thought it would be a great start. She could give her what she wanted and not have to worry about money problems like she used to, not having to worry about Bob and his stupid drug deal or the danger he could put them both in. Every day there are regrets that seep into her mind, consuming her with the thoughts that haunted her for years, them being _'How could you leave your daughter behind?' _

The sound of her phone ringing pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hello?"

"What do you have for me?" The sound of her love's voice gave her the chills. It was deep, serious, something she loved so much.

"She seems to have the same daily routine as usual." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm getting tired of just sitting here while she does god knows what with that boy."

His unfathomable chuckle vibrated her ear through the phone and traveled down her body, making her toes curl. "Seems like she's a lot like her mother. Just one more day and then you can take her." The seriousness was back in his voice. "I was calling because I may have news."

"I'm listening."

"Bob, may have at three places he hid the money. His old business, the house, and a secret warehouse that he's been doing drugs out of. He claimed it to be his own."

"You can cross off the warehouse. Bob would never keep that much money hidden in an unstable manufacture building. It would either be at his old business building or the house."

"The building hasn't been overtaken?"

"No, Bob owned that building. His dad owned it before him and was given to him when his father died. The house too."

"That makes a lot of sense and a great place to stash money. He didn't use it as anything after his business flopped?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Then that's what I need you to do next. Scout the building and if you can get inside than go for it. Call me if you find anything at all."

She sighed, getting frustrated with all these stupid errands. "Okay, see you after." She ended the call, not waiting for his reply. Taking a deep breath, she started the engine and shifted the gear to drive. She pressed the gas, making a small turn around and left the school, heading to her dead ex-husbands old building.

**Review Review Review! I love when you all do, it gives me the determination to keep going with the story and to make you all enjoy it even more!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to thank you all for your reviews and support! I try to answer all your questions the best I can! This chapter will give you a view on Ana's up bringing!**

**Please Enjoy!**

"Christian?" I asked.

"Yes, Ana?" He turned his face to me, letting one side of his face show while the darkness consumed the other half. He looked stunning as always and the shadows only made him look all the more gorgeous. We sat in the home theater that was on the second floor of the house. The sound of swords clashing together faded in the background as I focused all my attention on him. I hesitated before I answered, causing his features to take on the form of concern and question. "What is it?" he asked, gently touching my forearm and instantly soothing me.

"Are we…together?" I held my breath for the answer to come. It's been a while since we've been 'together' and it's been months since we've been attracted to one another. I just wanted to know if we were solid yet. Christian is always so full of mystery and he hardly wears his emotions on his sleeve, forcing me to literally ask the question in order to get a straight forward response.

"Of course we are. You're here, I'm here, alone, together, in this dark room." He smiled deviously and earned himself a hit on the shoulder from me.

"You know…what…I…mean." I retorted.

His deep laugh circled the air, my body and hugged it tight. I took it in and wished I could drown in the sound forever. "Yes, Ana, I know what you mean. What do you think?"

Ugh. Why did he have to answer my question with a question? Not only is it annoying, I get the feeling he's trying to hold off the topic of conversation as long as he can, which could mean one of two things. Either we aren't together and he doesn't want me to get my hopes up or he's just being a complete asshole and is messing with me. Both are pretty rude options, but I'm rooting for the second one. What I was going to say next was a little too long for my communication skills, so I pulled out my phone and began to type. "You know Ana, you might already be saying full sentences by now if you would actually practice instead of seducing me with your lips."

"Your such…an ass." I said as I continued to type.

"No really Ana," I looked up and saw his playful smile. "Just picture it, you being able to say a full sentence, without the pauses, without having to hesitate. You wouldn't need to use your phone or the pen and paper." He flicked the side of my head and I sucked my teeth at him. "Two words Ana: Verbal Communication." Okay, he really was an ass, but he was funny and I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh as I finished up my typing.

I reread the text to make sure it there were no mistakes. 'How are you going to answer my question with a question? That makes absolutely no sense and I'm not going to answer yours at all. You need to answer mine, simply because I asked you first and you aren't going to be given another option. So answer it.'

I handed him the phone. "Now, let's see this incredibly long paragraph that you would have been able to say if only you would just stop making out with me and learn." He took the phone from me and started to laugh.

"So you didn't answer my question…" He said as he finished reading. Of course I didn't answer his question. He didn't even answer mine. "But you sure are demanding aren't you?" He smiled.

"So…"

"Yes Ana," he said as he took my hand. "We are together, you are my girlfriend and that's how it's going to be for a long long time. That is until you become my wife." I forgot how to breathe as he said that word: wife. "But we need to keep it on the down low for a while. You know, with mom and dad."

I nodded in agreement. We weren't sure how they would react and I didn't want to take the chance for something bad to happen if we were to tell them. I could be with him secretly as long as I was with him, able to talk to him and to physically touch him; I would be fine with keeping it to ourselves. The only person I would have to worry about is Mia. She has a keen eye on the little details. I would have to tell her but I would also inform her that this is something she can't blab about. I'm sure she can do that…

I hope.

Christian leaned in and kissed my cheek while he stroked my long chestnut hair. His touch was gentle and the simple form of affection told me how much he cared. "Does that answer your question? Because if it doesn't well than I'm sure there are other ways for me to prove it to you."

"Yes." I returned the smile that he was giving me. We turned our attention back to the movie and the doubt in my mind was finally able to seep out, it's existence diminished. I was able to complete give my attention to Eric Bana and Brad Pitt as they battled it out over the death of Patroclus who was Achilles cousin. Two very fine men with muscles that bulged as they tightly held their weapons. There moves were swift, fierce and the two of them together put this movie on the list of my top favorites. I looked over at Christian as I felt him move along with the movie. Whenever Hector and Achilles brought their swords together with a strong impact, Christian would get so into it that he would shift in his seat act like he's the one dodging the hits. I smiled at him and silently laughed to myself. Turning back to the movie, I couldn't think of anything that would make me happier than Christian.

###

Antagonist Point of View

"Are you ready?" He leaned down and nibbled on her ear. "Tomorrow night will be the moment you've been waiting for." She leaned her head to the side and let his breath warm her skin and leave a mark of pure sin.

"I am ready." She responded, her words coming out more breathless than anything else. She could wait for this moment to come. There hasn't been a day where she hasn't thought about the money or her daughter. Sure, she may be going about it all wrong but she loves her daughter. Don't family members sometimes use one another to get what they want? She had seen it happen her whole life, so of course her only instinct would be to do the same thing. She called it surviving.

"My sweet Carla. We'll have it all and it's all thanks to your dead ex and your liable daughter." He spun her in her chair so that they faced each other. He lowered his face to hers and whispered on her lips, "You and I can have the life."

She liked the way that sounded: Him, her, and her sweet Ana. He closed the distance and kissed her lips. She loved this man, more than she loved any other, except one…Her daughter's biological father was her world. She was fourteen years old when she met him. It was a warm sunny day when he walked into her family's ice cream parlor and she lost her ability to breathe as those navy blue eyes pierced into the depths of her soul. She remembered he ordered a waffle cone with vanilla ice cream, he was a plane Jane in so many ways but his looks definitely didn't fit that. His hair was a rich brown and had a fine jaw, beautiful skin, and muscles that made her weep. They had a conversation as she scooped the cold dessert and ever since then he would come back, but it wasn't just for the ice cream. They eventually became inseparable, spending every waking moment together. It was a summer romance that lasted for years. At fifteen they had created Ana and were so happy, no matter the negative comments they would receive. Moving from Phoenix to Seattle wasn't easy, but it was the best decision she could have made for herself and her unborn child. They went to live with his grandparents, where they could raise the baby and be a family. But that family would never have lasted…

Three years after Ana was born, her beloved lost his life in a tragic car accident. He was on his way home to take his 'two best girls' out for dinner. Life became unbearably hard after that.

At nineteen she met Bob and thought it was love. She was looking for whatever could comfort her. She was lost and although she had her precious child, she felt alone. There wasn't any money for her to live off of, so she did whatever she could to help her and Ana survive. She stole, she gambled, she lied, and cheated. Then Bob came a long and offered her his heart, which she and Ana would have home.

"And what a life that will be." She whispered, pulling herself out of her heartaching memoeries and agreeing with him whole heartedly.

"Tomorrow night. Follow her after school and wait till it gets dark. She does go straight home after school right?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, she gets a ride with that boy she lives with and a girl, with short black hair." She narrowed her eyes and pinched at her memory, rethinking the events she's seen over the last few weeks to make she was right. And she was.

"Good. This has to be done at night; I don't want you to risk yourself being seen. And I definitely don't want you to get caught. If that were to happen then we're screwed." His tone became hard but his eyes seemed gentle.

"I won't, I'm stealthy." She smiled at him and ran her hand down his cheek.

"There's no other way to be." He growled and crushed his lips to her. She let him have his way with her body; she let the desire sweep over her and let his tantalizing sins evade every inch of her mind and body, but not her soul. No…her soul was only for her first love. A love that could never be, but a love she would forever remember.

###

"Ana, how about you sit with me today?" Mia pouted and puckered her lips out. "Please, I'm tired of Christian, Tyler and Adrian getting all of your attention." We met up after class and walked together like we normally do. I stood at her table where we tend to part ways but today she wants me to stay. I missed having lunch with her.

"I'm sure she loves all of that male attention." Mimi scoffed, still mad at the fact I told her off the other day, verbally I might add, it was pretty funny and the image of her face was still burned in my memory. She sat across from the other two girls, who were always so quiet, but their faces showed amusement whenever Mimi and Mia would go head to head and this was one of these moments. I could feel it.

Mia turned her narrowed eyes on her 'fake' friend. "Shut the hell up Mimi or you can fucking leave. I'm getting real tired of you." Mimi rolled her eyes in reply but said nothing. She knew her place when it came to Mia; she was the alpha of the group. I looked around and noticed Christian wasn't here yet before she turned her attention back to me. "What do you say?"

"If…Mimi leaves." I said.

She quickly turned to Mimi. "Mimi you need to leave, now."

"What?" Mimi exclaimed, jumping up from her chair.

"You heard me. I need you to leave, now."

"What the fuck? Why?" I thought she was going to pull her hair out; she was so shocked and mad.

"Didn't you hear her? She wasn't going to sit here unless you leave. I like her way better then you, so you really need to go." Mia was calm and demanding, but Mimi wasn't going to budge anytime soon.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said as she crossed her hand over her chest and cocked one of her hips.

I looked at Mia who seemed to be lost in thought, pondering on what to do next. It didn't take her long to figure out her next move. Her face lit up with a solution and she gave Mimi a smile that said 'you are worth my time but I'm going to be nice and tolerate you'. "Fine. Ana and I will go to a different table." She hooked her arm into mine and dragged me to an open table. We took a seat and she started blabbing about how she was seriously going to convince Elena to kick Mimi off the team.

I jumped into a conversation I didn't want forget. "Hey Mia…I need to…tell you… something."

"Oh. It sounds serious." She pointed out. "Which mean it's probably something really juicy!" Her squeal made me wince and I rolled my eyes with laughter. "Well go ahead, tell me."

I pulled out my phone.

"Oh shit, it must be really good and long if you're pulling out your phone." She hopped in her chair and a laughed.

She was very excited about this. I started to type…

'Christian and I are together. BUT I need you to keep it on the down low. Do not tell anyone, not a single living soul, don't even tell inanimate objects. No one or nothing can know, I mean it! The only reason why I'm telling you in the first place is because you would figure it out eventually. Please please please do not saying anything. I don't know how Grace and Carrick would react if they found out and I would really like to keep the negative comments out of the way.'

I showed her and let her read. She squealed, again, when she read we were together but then rained in her excitement once she learned not to tell anyone. Mia loves to be the bearer of good new and gossip and to her this was good news. "Okay, Ana, I won't say anything, but tonight you and I need to celebrate!" She said.

"And…do what?"

"Well it is Thursday night! The club is opened for teens!"

"A club?" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah, you know, dancing, music, and plenty of cute age appropriate guys for me!" She smiled, obviously over joyed to have an excuse to go out.

"What about…parents?"

"We can totally sneak out!" She practically yelled.

For some reason her words didn't shock me. Not at all. In fact, I wouldn't expect anything less from Mia. She was wild, had a craving for being rebellious, and made it perfectly clear she wanted me to be her partner in crime. "How?" I cocked my eyebrow and leaned back in my chair, wondering just how she would come up with a plan.

"It's pretty easy Ana. Mom and dad go to bed early, like nine as if they're old or something, which means they'll be asleep by ten which means we can sneak out." She seems to have the answer for everything. I think she might be underestimating the obstacles of the situation, but I wasn't going to tell her that. She seemed pretty confident in herself and I didn't want to rain on her parade.

"Maybe…"

"Oh, come on Ana. We need to get out and go do something super fun."

"Okay…okay!" I said in exasperation. "I'm in."

"Yay!" She shouted.

I opened my bag to put my phone back in and as I unzipped a pocket, I saw that my book wasn't in there. I gasped and quickly stood.

"What's wrong?" Mia stood up as well, concern sweeping over her features.

"I left…book...in class."

She put a hand to her heart and sighed as she laughed. "Jesus, Ana. Don't do that. I thought something was really wrong."

"What? My…book…isn't with me." I said as quickly as I could. "It's…important."

"Ana, it's a book. I'm sure no one will take it."

"No…you don't…understand." I threw my bag over my shoulder. "It's a classic…my mom…gave it…to me…" Shit, Christian was right. I need to start learning more communication instead of testing out my body language on him.

"Okay, but I'm telling you, it's still there."

I gave her a quick smile and headed down the hall towards my math class. That book was priceless! Well maybe not priceless, it was actually worth a lot of money, I recently found out. My mom had given it to me during my thirteenth birthday. We found it at an old ladies garage sale and couldn't pass up the five dollar payment. That poor lady didn't even know what she was giving away. Before we bought it she told us about how the book got her through hard times in her life. The women who sold it was from the UK and that's where it was originally from and where she claimed it in the thirties. She read it during World War II as she hid from Hitler's army in one of her German friend's attic. Her story interested me and the book became one of my secret treasures. It was called The Hobbit and was the first edition and first printing and was now worth over thirty five hundred dollars.

I quickly picked up the pace that eventually turned into a run. I was about to turn into the hall when I saw Christian emerge from the next hall over. I was about to call out his name when the sound of the gym doors slamming open stopped me in my tracks. Elena beat me to it when she called his name and she sounded angry. I moved closer into the hall and hid myself from there view. Christian looked up at her and his face told me he wasn't all too happy to see her. In fact, i think i saw and eye roll. Elena looked around, I'm guessing to make sure they were alone. The halls were completely empty; the only sign of people were from the cafeteria and that was just the sound. They were secluded, except from my prying eyes.

They exchanged words and it seemed like a heated discussion. I was a little upset that I couldn't hear a single thing, their voices succumbing only to medium pitched whispers. Elena's body language told me she was pissed but the profile of her face showed worry and desperation. Christian looked uncomfortable and determination took form over his handsome features.

I was about to step out and reveal my presence but what happened next stopped me completely.

Elena's hand rose into the air and assaulted Christian's precious face, so hard that his head turned on impact. I took another step ready to march over there and give her a slap right back, but the next thing I knew, she was grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in, pressing her lips against his.

_Holy Hell, Mother of God._

I was completely frozen in place, not believing what I was witnessing. I didn't know if I should stay here or keep watching this weird display of…what is this? Affection? Child Molesting? I don't know but I was confused, disgusted, and at the same time I just couldn't look away.

The sound of a gasp pulled me out of my immobile state. It was my gasp and it was loud, loud enough to get the attention of Christian and Elena. I heard the separation of their lips and saw the shock on Elena's face as she looked at me. I let my eyes travel to Christian who looked pissed and mortified. He took steps toward me and I could see the sadness that took over his anger, he was still mortified by what Elena did. I didn't stick around to see what happened next. I turned and booked it to my math class. I didn't run because I was sad, or mad. I ran because I got caught watching and I didn't know why but I was a little embarrassed. I quickly entered the class and closed the door behind me slowly, so that Christian wouldn't hear or see where I had gone. I waited for him to pass by the window and once he did I instantly relaxed, knowing he wasn't going to find me.

I turned and saw the teacher sitting at her desk, a look of amusement and question on her face. "Anastasia…"

"I…left…my book." I said breathing heavily.

"Oh, yes. The Hobbit." She stood up and reached high grabbing the book off the top of her cabinet. I walked over and reached for it. "Might want to keep an eye on that. There are plenty of smart people who know how much that is worth. You better be lucky I wasn't an English teacher or you never probably would have seen that again."

I smiled and hesitated before I asked my next question. "Do you…mind if…I…stay?"

"Of course not, I could use some company and some help to grade these tests." She handed me a stack of paper along with an answer key. I began to grade and have a conversation but my mind was still trying to register what I observed between Christian and Elena.

Christian looked less then pleased with Elena's action and that was definitely a good thing but I want to know why she did what she did.

I couldn't rack my brain for the answer, so I was left confused more than anything.

**Please Review! Tell me what you think! The last scene was fun to write! The next chapter will be a sweet surprise for you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

I avoided Christian for the rest of the day. I didn't know what to say to him and I didn't know how to feel. Throughout the day, I took different routes to class to avoid him at all costs. I was still trying to wrap my head around what I saw. I wasn't running from it, I just needed to time to adjust and really think about what I wanted to do about it. Of course I was going to eventually talk to him. I had too. I was more intrigued and interested than mad with what I saw. Yeah, that's weird, but you have to understand that I've been isolated for years so in situations like this, my emotions were everywhere. I was mad at Elena for doing something like that to Christian, but other than that I wouldn't say I was so much affected. Maybe if Christian kissed her back, than I would have been mad, but that wasn't the case.

At the end of the school day, I sought at Tyler and asked him for a ride home. I still wasn't ready to see Christian, which meant no practice for me and no kissing for him. Tyler was more than happy to give a ride and I couldn't be more grateful. When he dropped me off I said my thank you and went inside the house. Elliot greeted me, but couldn't manage to look away from his video games. He didn't even notice that Mia and Christian weren't with me. I raced to my room and decided I should take a nice hot shower, may be that would help me relax. I turned the knob and let the hot water run as I stripped out of my clothes. Walking over to the counter, I grabbed my anxiety pills and took one. After, I opened the shower door and stepped in, letting the hot water beat down on my back. "Mmm…" It felt so good. I could feel my muscles release tension and loosen my body. I turned to face the multiple shower heads, placing my hands on the tiled wall and letting the water pour over my face. I didn't let my thoughts about Elena or Christian consume me in any way and just enjoyed the feel of the water and steam. Nothing else matter but the way the hot liquid was making my body feel and my need for the relaxation.

It was a long day and when I finally decided to get out of the shower, my fingers were shriveled and all the hot water had been used. Whoops. I turned off the water by twisting the knob and grabbed the towel that was hanging over the shower door. Wrapping it around my body and I opened the shower door and stepped, tripping over the bottom part of the doors latch and bumping into something hard. I ended up falling on my butt, managing to keep the towel around me. I let out some weird grunting noise, a yelp and looked up to see Christian standing over me. There was amusement, worry, and regret in his eyes, but he was a sight to behold none the less.

"You okay?" He reached his hand out to me and hesitantly took it.

"Yeah." I said.

"We need to talk…" He scratched the back of his head. "About what you saw at school."

Ha! Now that's an understatement. I nodded in response and watched as he took a seat on the bench. What? He wanted to talk about this right here? Now? In the bathroom? While I'm naked? "Ummm…" I said and looked down at my appearance.

"Just go change in your room. I'll wait here."

I rolled my eyes as I turned around. I quickly changed into a pair of torn flare jeans and a Paramore t shirt that hugged my body. I returned to the bathroom where he was still waiting and sat down on the comfy bench that lied in the middle of the room. He looked at me and let out a deep sigh. "What you saw…" He rubbed his hair roughly, "You weren't supposed to find out like that, I was going to tell you."

"Tell me…what?" I asked.

He furrowed his brows and closed his eyes tight, but quickly opened them. "Elena and I used to…be a thing."

"A…thing?" What the heck does that even mean?

"Yes a thing. We were together…" He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips together, hoping that I was understanding, which I was.

"Okay…" I said. "For…how…long?"

"Two years." I think my eyes bugged out of my head because he quickly said. "But it wasn't a serious thing. I mean it kinda was, but I never put any effort into it."

"Okay…" I said again. "When did…it end?"

"It started to end when I met you." He managed a small smile not knowing if it was the appropriate time. It was because it felt good knowing he ditched her for me. I returned the smile.

"Why…did she…slap…you?"

"She was upset that I didn't want anything to do with her and ordered me numerous times to stay away from you. And of course I didn't listen." Well that cleared a lot of things up. I knew she didn't like me, I just didn't know why.

"Makes…sense." I said. Looking up at him, I asked another question that came to mind. "Why…did you…have…a thing…with…..her?"

He let out another deep sigh and rubbed his face. "She uhh…she helped me, I guess. A few years ago, I was reckless, I got into a lot of fights and Elena, and well she helped me with that by just…being there. At first I liked her a lot, I was into the relationship or whatever it was, but after a while I just didn't care and when you showed up…" He brushed his fingers down my cheek. "Well, that just made me want to get out even more."

"I can…under…stand that…but she's old…." He laughed. "Isn't that…child molestation?"

"I guess you could say that, but I didn't care at the time."

Obviously he didn't care but I meant her. "What about…her?"

"She doesn't have an excuse and to be honest I don't know why."

I nodded my head.

"I have a surprise for you later tonight. Mom won't be home till tomorrow and dad is working late. There's somewhere I want to take you. Do you have any plans?"

I thought about it. Mia did want to go the club and now knowing Grace and Carrick won't be here, that just gives her more of a reason to go. But I wasn't up for the club anymore. "No."

He gave me charming smile. "Great. We'll head out in a two hours okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled back and stood up. He did the same and we parted ways. I ended up going down stairs and joined Elliot in his video game playing. I've never really played video games before; the closest I ever got was playing Pac-man. I plopped on the couch and stared at Elliot as he yelled at the TV. "I totally killed that guy!" He said. "That was a total fucking head shot."

"Can…I play?"

He paused the game and looked at me. "Ana, this isn't just a game, you need skill." Was he being serious?

"Okay…" I smiled. "I can…learn."

"Fine, but you and I will play combat training, so you can practice." I nodded in agreement and watched as he exited the game and pressed all of these other options. From what I could tell we were play Call of Duty. We started to play and lord have mercy was it hard. I could move the controller very well and I found that my guy kept spinning in circles and looking up at the sky and ceiling. It was fairly difficult and Elliot eventually had to pause and show me what to do with each button and stick things. After about a good our in a half I got the hang of it and I even managed to kill Elliot. Of course it wasn't with a gun, but an accidently swipe of my knife. But that still counts!

I was getting into the game and didn't notice Christian calling my name until he stood in front of the TV, making Elliot and me get killed my zombies. "Oh, come on man! We finally were able to make it past round ten!" Yeah…it took ten minutes to get past round two, which was obviously my fault but I got better and before Christian blocked the view we made it past round ten. It was definitely an achievement.

"You can finish playing, but Ana and I need to leave."

"Where are you guys going? Ana's my new teammate, with some extra practice she'll be way better than you!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Christian gave him a sarcastic laugh. "We will see you later."

"Well where are you going?"

"To the store. Project for school."

"Whatever, just go so I can finish up the game." He fixed up the game to play something else as I got up. "Be careful guys." He said once we headed out the door.

We walked to his car and he opened the door for me, sliding in I said thanks. He gave me a smile and closed the door, making his way to the driver's side.

Once we were settled we were off, to God only knows where.

###

Antagonist Point of View

"I thought you said she had the same schedule?" The man growled out at his object of affection. "Where in the hell is she going?" They were parked in the black SUV, hidden behind some trees. They watched as Ana and Christian got into their car.

"She did. She's never left the house like this before." She sighed. "At least she's out. What were you going to do? Break into her window or something?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I was going to do." He said, rubbing his finger over his bottom lip.

"You can't be serious? That would have never worked!" Carla shouted in a whisper. "We are not going to break into anywhere!"

"Look, if you want the job done than you're going to have to take drastic measure."

"But we aren't in a drastic situation!" She retorted.

"That may be true…for now."

They waited for the car to leave the premises before they followed. Carla was having hard time determining what to do next. And she could believe that he was really going to break into the house. There were plenty of other ways to do this and that is not one of them. She didn't want it to go horribly wrong and end up getting arrested. That would set the plan back by a mile. There wouldn't be another opportunity to get her hands on the money.

Their drive continued on and when the black car finally turned they were more than a little surprise at their destination of choice. "Why did they come to the school?"

"If anything, I would want to get as far away from this place as I possibly can." The man said. He cut the lights and waited for them to get far enough so that they wouldn't be noticed.

###

"Uh…" I tilted my head. "Why…are we…here?"

"Don't ask questions." Christian said. He got out of the car and quickly came to my side to open the door. "Just take my hand and let me lead you."

I smiled and took it, wondering what it was he was leading me to. The sky grew dark as I looked up. There was a comfortable silence and I stayed quiet as he led me around the school to the back. I stole a look at him and saw that he was watching me too. I smiled and turned away. We kept walking and walking and walking, passing the sports fields and down the hill.

He was taking me to our spot behind the trees.

I watched as he pushed one tree to the side, revealing light. "After you." He said. I went in and let a gasp escape my lips. There were blankets covering the whole area, except for the perimeter, which had candles circling around it. The light from the fire made shadows appear on the trees and made the area warm. Also scattered everywhere were rose petals that made the air smell sweet. There was a small bucket at the far end with ice and Sparkling White Apple juice. It was absolutely gorgeous and I never wanted to leave.

I felt Christian's body come up behind me, he rested his hands on my shoulder and his lips gently brushed my ear. "Please, Ana, forgive me." How could I not? This was so sweet and romantic, I didn't think he really was the romantic type but he proved me wrong. He bent his head down and kissed my neck, making my head fall back against his chest.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Thank you." He replied. We sat on the blankets and he reached for two glasses that sat behind the bucket. He opened the Sparkling juice and poured me a glass, handing it to me our fingers brushed and I felt the electricity. "Ana, I want you to know that Elena is nothing to me. I am only interested in you." I smiled at his words. "You." He repeated when more power in his voice.

"I'm glad…to…hear it."

"Why didn't you meet me here earlier?"

"I…I couldn't…face…you after….what…..happened." I said, struggling to get the words out.

"I understand. I'm so sorry that happened and that you had to see it." I just shrugged. It was in the past, before me. There wasn't much to say about it. "I missed you, I missed you lips…" As the words came out of his mouth, I bit my lip. "Ana, can I kiss you?"

There was no question in my mind about it. I was all for it. I gave him an inviting smile. He acted quickly and took my glass out my hand and set it inside the bucket. He moved in slowly, placing his four fingers through my hair and his thumb in front of my ear. The touch was simple but had so much effect on my body. His lips grazed against mine as he whispered, "You're everything I need." Those sexy full lips than crashed against mine, it was fast, hard, lustful, with a hint of longing. The feeling was wonderful and when he forced his tongue into my mouth a growl escaped, sending on the brink to pure delight. As the kiss continued, the heat started to take over body and I could feel my muscles in my private area tighten. This weird feeling came over me, but it was a feeling that was driving me to think about things I never have before. He furthered the kiss and in the process he layed me on my back and rested on top of me. I don't why but I wanted him naked, and rubbing against me. I know I don't know a lot about the human body and Christian is the only person I have ever experienced this with. I knew he had a penis and I knew I had a vagina, together they created sex. This was natural and that's all I knew. I wanted him in ways I didn't even know were possible until now.

And I was surprised more than anything when I broke the kiss, pulled his ear to my lips and whispered, "Make love…to me."

His body completely froze and he slowly lifted himself up to look at my face. "What?"

"I…want you…to…make love…to me." I stuttered a little, suddenly nervous at my words.

"Ana…" He began to shake his head, but I put my finger over his lips silencing his next works.

"Please Christian…" I reached up and softly kissed his lips. "I want…this." I kissed him again. "I want…you…"

"Ana, I don't know if…"

"Don't think….just do." He sat up and I followed. "I don't…ask…for much….Give me…this." I reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it up and over my head. I then reached for his shirt…He didn't say anything but he let me take it off. I let out a small gasp when I saw his delicious torso. I have seen it but not up close and personal like this. "Can…can i…touch you?" I looked up at him for confirmation.

He nodded reluctantly and I started by tracing the v shape that mostly hid behind his jeans. I moved my palms over his abs and began to feel, to memorize all the lines, the swollenness of his muscles. I was touching him as if I was blind, trying to find a way to identify him, set him apart from everyone else. As I touched his pectorals, I felt him flinch a little. I quickly looked at his face and saw how his eyes were shut tight. "I…I can stop." I said.

"No, keep going."

I complied and spread my hands over his chest. I saw tiny circular mark and immediately understood what was going on with him. Something tragic happened, something traumatizing. I leaned and kissed each one. Christians eyes were still closed when I finished my exploration and gently kissed his lips then whispered in his ear, "Please Christian…make love…to me."

He answered me with a rough kiss as well is lying me back down on the blanket. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. He took of my jeans along with his, leaving me in my bra and underwear and in his boxers. I saw the tent that seemed to form and I knew exactly what it was. My panties felt wet and I didn't know why. The feeling that was taking over my body was overwhelming and needed to be taken care of. "Are you sure about this, Ana?"

"Yes." I said.

He lifted me up and unhooked my bra, letting my breast free. He stared in awe and I didn't feel nervous. He then took off my panties, tossing them aside. "I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful." I began to blush and when he removed his boxer and his large rock hard penis came free, I think I blushed even more. Now I was nervous. I didn't know what to do and I didn't know how that was going to fit inside of me. He saw the worry on my face and said, "Don't worry, you'll stretch." I nodded and he smiled, Pulling out a packet and unwrapping it. He slid the condom over his junk and looked at me for the signal to proceed. I bit my lip and he grabbed my legs, separating them. "If you're uncomfortable, I want you to tell me to stop. I mean it, Ana."

"Okay." I whispered. "I…I don't…know how…to do this."

He leaned over me, holding his erection in his hand guiding himself into my opening. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you." As the tip hit, he slid in slowly, stopping to hold onto me. His arms slid under my neck, holding me for support, while his other arm rested my head. He started to push and I gasped at the pain. I wasn't expecting anything like that. I wanted him to stop, the pain was difficult to take, but at the same time I wanted him to keep going. "Oh, baby, did I hurt you. Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head no. "Keep…going…please." I shuddered. He complied and pushed himself further in. I clenched my teeth together and closed my eyes tight, waiting for the pain to pass. As he continued his movements, the pain subsided and it started to feel good, really good. I found myself following the same motions and rocking my body into his. He slammed into be continuously, and relished in the feeling of ecstasy. "Mmmm…" Was that a moan? "Mmmm…." Yes, yes it was.

I could hear the growls that escaped Christian's mouth and it made my body want more. I couldn't control what was going on. My body hand a mind of its own and with his I let it take me away. And as we continued this electrifying entanglement something was happening, I don't know what it was but I felt like all my muscles were tightening at once and I could feel my vagina constrict around Christians penis. It was so amazing pure bliss, and when I reached my peak, I let out a loud moan that echoed around us, sending me into oblivion. At that moment Christian growled, "Fuck!" And his body collapsed on mine, feeling the pumping of his penis.

We lay together for another hour, talking about anything and everything. This felt so right, he felt right and in that moment I knew that I…

"I think I love you, Ana."

I sat up and looked at him. "You…what?"

"I said I think I love you."

"I…I think I...love…you…too." I said.

I never thought I could be content, not with the life I lived, but I was wrong. I now realized that I could have everything.

###

Christian placed me in the car and went around the driver's side. He sat down and started the car and as we were about to take off he said, "Shit, I forgot ice bucket." He sighed. "I'll be right back, okay?"

I smiled..

"Remember when I said I think?" I nodded, knowing he was referring to when he said he thought he loved me and wondering where he was getting at. "Well, when we were walking back I realized that I don't think. I know."

"I think...I might...know too." I replied. As I watched him run, I leaned back in my seat and reminisced what happened a few moments earlier. Being with Christian in that way was amazing and one of the best feelings I have ever experienced. There was so much to learn and to explore and I wanted to do that with Christian. I wanted to be with him and only him. My body was made for him to love, to cherish.

The sudden open of my door pulled my out of my reverie. I gasped and saw a woman standing right in front of me. I looked up and saw a face I never thought I would see again, a face that was so familiar, a faced that I loved, that I hated, and in this moment it was a face that didn't realize how much I missed. She looked so young and beautiful. "Mom?"

"Ana." She smiled, but the sound of my name on her lips was rushed and firm. "I need you to come with me."

"But…" I looked in the direction of the school. "Christian."

"Don't worry about him. I need you to come with me now. It's important." She said.

"I…I can't."

"Let's go or something will happen to your precious boyfriend." Her tone became hard and I knew she was serious.

"Don't…hurt him…" I stammered.

"Then come on."

I got out of the car and followed her. I looked back, hoping Christian would be rounding the corner. But he didn't and I had no choice but to follow. I wasn't going to risk him getting hurt. I didn't know who the woman was in front of me and I didn't know what she was capable of. I didn't want to be naïve and take the risk, but am I also naïve for listening to her? I don't know. I was scared, confused and when I was put in the back seat, staying quiet as the vehicle took off, I stared out the window and wondered if I was ever going to see Christian again.

**See? Ana wasn't kidnapped! Lol well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to make it interesting and exciting! I hope I did that! Let me know what you thought about the very first Lemon! It was difficult to write. I was trying to put myself in her shoes and think how an uninformed (on sex) virgin would act in a situation like that. So I hope I did okay! I wanted it to be sweet and sensual!**

**In the next two or three chapters, there won't be any Christian. I will be focusing on the whole Ana and Carla situation. I'm going to have a time laps in the third chapter. Once I get to the chapter after that, we'll see Ana and Christian reunited and all that stuff!**

**And I'm warning you now, I might not post tomorrow, because of hw and school, plus I want the next chapter to be good and I'm not too sure how I'm going to be writing it. But I will try my best and will be experimenting with the scenes today!**

**Please review, give me your thoughts **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all your reviews! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I would have added a bit more but I just didn't have the time due to school and homework. **

"What do…you want?" I was gently being eased into a room that had one bed and a dresser. We recently arrived to whatever this place is after being in that SUV for a few hours. I know for a fact that we aren't in Seattle, maybe a town over? I'm not too sure. I walked over to the window and stared at the trees and the birds that fluttered around the fountain.

"Ana, this is very important and I need you to cooperate with me." My mother's voice was sweet, soft, but very demanding.

I turned around to look at her, noticing how the man who was in the car was lurking. "Who…is that?" I asked, pointing to him.

Before she had the chance to speak, he stepped forward and opened his mouth. "You don't need to worry about who I am. All you need to do is listen to your mother." His tone was hard and almost menacing. He was almost scary, but I wasn't going to let that show on my face.

"Jack, that is enough, just back off." I saw the seriousness that took over my mom's features. Her eyes narrowed in on him, but he gave her the same look.

"We don't have time for this." He spat out.

"Yes we do. We won't be able to go back to Seattle for a while. They'll be looking for her. We have time and we need to lay low! You need to calm down alright? Maybe if you're not such an ass she might cooperate with you." I don't know about all of that but I'd consider it, depending on what it is he wants so bad.

"You think you can do better?" He nearly yelled, but my mom didn't flinch.

"Yes. Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Fine." He walked out the door and slammed it, making me jump in reaction.

She turned to me, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, about that." She walked closer and sat on the bed, patting next to her. I ignored her invitation to sit down. This wasn't a friendly long time no see visit. No…she gave me no choice.

"What do…you…want?"

"Why are you talking like that?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Maybe…if you…didn't…leave me…I wouldn't…be talking….like….this."

A look of hurt and regret flashed over her face but was gone within the next second. And I almost regretted saying it. Almost. "Ana, look I'm sorry about…."

"Save it. Just…tell me…what…you want." I didn't have time for her apologies, well I did, I just didn't want to hear them.

"Okay." She sighed. "Bob…"

My eyes went wide as she mentioned him. "What…about….dad?"

She looked like she was battling some sort of inner thoughts as she scrunched her eyebrows together and rubbed her temples. "I…" She started and then slightly shook her head. "Look, Bob was a good man but he had a really dark past and secret."

"Secret?"

"Yes, he was a drug dealer, he smuggled it, and he used it."

"I know…" I started. "He abused…me….because of it."

"No, Ana, I mean, he's been doing it before I left and since you were a little girl."

Okay now that I didn't know. "Okay…"

"He's accumulated so much money with his…talents and I need it."

"You…forced me…to come…here….because…I you want…dad's money?" I scoffed and stood up in outrage. "What is…wrong with…you?"

"Ana, it's over five million dollars." My mouth fell open and I closed my eyes and then reopened them, trying to take in what she just said. "Yes, I said five million. He has it hidden somewhere. In the house or his business building."

"What does….that have…to…do…with me?"

"I need your help. I don't know where he would have hidden it and I don't know the codes to his safe."

"And…what makes…you think…I do?" I countered.

"There has to be something, anything you remember from living with him."

"So…this….is why…you wanted me? To…help get money. Not to see…me…or even….wonder how I'm….doing." I crossed my hands over my chest and waited for her answer.

"I'm sorry. I can't do anything to change the past and I'm sorry that I left. If I knew Bob was going to treat that way, I would have taken you with me. I still can't grasp that he did what he did to you." She smiled to herself and let a tear escape. "He loved you so much. When you were little it was hard to separate the two of you. He'd take you to work and he'd sit you on his lap and make you laugh for hours." She wiped at her face and straightened up. "I can't change the past but I can make up for it in the future. I want this money for me and for you. I want you to come with me."

"Him…too?" I gestured to the door.

"Yes…" She said. "I love him."

"I don't…like him."

"Ana please can you help me with this?"

"I have…no other…choice?"

"He won't give you one." She said in a unfortunate tone.

"And you? Will…you….give me…one?"

"I…I don't know. Ana please, we need this. I can't do this without you. I've missed you so much. I need you and need you to do this with me."

"Fine. But…I don't…think…I will….stay with you."

"But Ana, please, you have to."

"I…don't have…to do anything." I replied, "You're lucky…I'm doing this."

"Okay…I just hope you change your mind and forgive me."

It was sweet but little did she know I already had forgiven her. If I hadn't I would be angry all the time. I would have taken it out on other people, Christian, Elliot, Mia, Tyler, Adrian, Grace, Carrick… They didn't deserve my misguided rage. I was still hurt that my mother left and even though she came back for selfish reasons, it really was nice seeing her. But I wasn't going to admit that to her. We were a long way from any sort of reasonable relationship. "So…what are…we doing?"

"We need to search the house and his business building from top to bottom. We need to look in and at every nook in cranny. There has to be something. I was thinking that maybe you had some memories of anything that could help."

"From when…I was…young…or recent?"

"Either one, we just need something to help us get somewhere."

I couldn't really think of anything. I spent a lot of time in my room and trying to avoid my father. I remember him always making phone calls and yelling at whoever was on the other line. "I…can't think…of…anything."

"That's okay. We have plenty of time. I know you don't want to be here and I know I went about bringing you to this place in the wrong way. But you will be staying here until we can start taking action. Is there anything I can get for you?"

I had a feeling I was going to be here for a while and as much as I would love to try and escape, I don't think I could leave my mom here with that guy. I don't like him and he gives off weird vibes. I didn't know where to go and I didn't want to call the police and lead them here. I already lost one parent, as shitty as he became but he was still my parent. I didn't want to lose another one. At least she never abused me and she did seem generally sorry. Ugh, I was so confused and lost. "Books. I…need…my books."

"You still read, do you?"

"Yes. Can you…get them…for me?" I sighed. "They're at…the…house."

"I don't think that's a good idea, but I can give you copies of all the ones you had."

"Fine…but there…is…one book…I need…."

"Which is?"

"The Hobbit."

Her lips parted. "You still have that?"

"Yes. I read…it…constantly."

"I…I will see what I can do." She smiled and stood up from the bed. "I will find you all the books that I can. Okay?"

I nodded and watched her leave. I was finally able to breathe with the peacefulness of my isolation. Throwing myself on the bed, I stared up at the ceiling. I can't believe this was happening to me. I was finally somewhere good; somewhere I knew I would always be safe. And Christian….

Oh my god!

He's probably going crazy right now, wondering where I am. Not to mention the others as well. I don't even have a phone or anything. Dammit! I knew I should have brought it with me. I just hope he doesn't think the worst has happened to me. I'd give anything right now just to let him know that I'm okay.

###

Meanwhile back in Seattle…

"Can I get a description please?" The officer had his pen and paper out ready to write down the words. The Grey's were all worried and didn't know how to react.

Christian was the first to speak, taking a step forward from the rest of his family who had tears forming in their eyes. "She has pale skin, but its fare, her hair is long and wavy. It's a little past her mid back. She has bright blue eyes and she's a little on the thin size."

The officer nodded. "How old is she?"

"Seventeen." Christian said.

"Please, officer, do everything you can to find her." Grace placed a hand on Christian's shoulder and tried desperately not lose her control. She left work as soon as the kids called and told her Ana was missing, Carrick as well. He stepped forward to console his wife before she overworked her emotions.

"I promise to do my best and bring her home to you. Usually we won't start looking until the person has been missing for at least twenty four to forty eight hours, but we will definitely be keeping our eyes open until then." He gave an assuring smile and exited the door. Christian gently closed in behind him and turned to his family.

"Where could she possibly be?" Mia pleased, her big eyes filling with salty liquid.

"Maybe she's fine…" Elliot started. "She likes to be alone a lot."

Christian knew that wasn't true. They had been together, she had been there with him. And they had just shared something so beautiful. That was the first time for both of them, making love. Sure it wasn't the first he fucked, but what he did with Ana was more than that. It was the best sex he ever had, with someone he cared deeply for and even loved. No…there is no way should would have left to be alone. He knew something was terribly wrong. When he had gotten back to the car, her door was wide open. He knew that something happened to her. "She didn't take off to be alone." Christian didn't tell them where he and Ana really were. He mentioned to Elliot earlier that they were going to the store so that's so that where he said that she vanished from. He knew it was wrong to lie but he could tell them. If the police asked him questions in private he would answer, but for now, he wanted to keep it to himself.

"Well what happened again?" Carrick asked.

"Ana and I were at the store. We didn't find anything we wanted so we left, but…" Christian racked his brain. "Then I had to go to the bathroom so I told her to wait in the car, when I got back she was gone and the car door was wide open." Christian knew he had to come clean soon, but now just wasn't the time.

"Do you think she was taken?"

"I…I don't know!" Christian was beginning to get frustrated and he ran upstairs ignoring the calls from his parents. He didn't know what to do or what to think. Somehow he thought this was his fault. If he didn't leave Ana alone, she'd be home with him right now. He desperately wanted to search for her on his own, but he thought that would have been a foolish thing to do. There was no light bulb flashing on the top of his head and he had no idea where to start, where she could be, or who would want to take her and he…

Christian hopped out of bed and pulled his phone of his pocket, dialing Ana's number and putting it to his ear. "Come…" He said.

His idea soon went to shit when he heard her phone's ringtone on the other side of the room. He then threw his own phone, in anger, letting it come in contact with the wall and shatter into numerous pieces.

###

I lied on my bed and opened a book. It was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, published in…I think it was 1949. It's an antique, old, and worn. I have to make sure to wash my hands before I read it. I've been reading a lot lately, ever since my mother decided to use me for her bidding. Although, she's really trying hard to make up for the past. I'm still giving her a tough time, but it's a little difficult, she is my mother and I just can't help but to become soft. Before she left me with my dad, everything was great, she was the best mom I could ever ask for. She did her best to get me everything I wanted, she cooked the most delectable meals, and the feel of her hands running through my hair as she tried to sing me to sleep was everything I could want in a mom. She's been really kind to me but that Jack guy…Ugh. He is rude and impatient. And I can't stand….

"And, come on. It's time." My mom smiled and I couldn't help but to return it. Finally, after four months of waiting, we were finally leaving. She told me that I was all over the news and the Grey's were looking for me. It's died down in the past two months so now I guess they've decided to start the plan. I've been stuck here most of the time, occasionally taking walks with my mom, but mostly here, reading. Not that I was complaining. I loved to read. Since mom knew I still loved to read, she's been buying me books, non-stop. Garage sales, half priced books, antiques shops, you name it she's been there. In four month you wouldn't think it's possible to acquire at least a thousand books. Well it is possible. What else am I supposed to do for months and months? "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I am ready." I said as I got off the bed and walked out the door, following right behind her.

Jack leaned against the wall with his hands in his pocket, a stern look on his face. "Let's go." He said. "You both remember what we're doing?"

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sick of your attitude." He pointed at me.

"And I'm just sick of you!" I retorted. Ever since my speech started to improve, I've been talking back and giving him as much hell as I possibly could.

"You know what? Ever since your mother has been helping you out, you've been a pain in my ass." He spat out.

"Well, get over it Jack, cause I'm going to keep being a pain…..until the day I never have to look at your….face again."

"Why you little…"

"Jack, that's enough. Can we please not fight and just go? We're wasting valuable time." My mom cut in and saved her little boyfriend some face.

He replied my yanking the door open and stepping outside. She followed him and then I followed her, wondering what the hell we were getting into. We walked a ways to get to the car but once we were in and seated, the car took off and I spent the next few hours staring at the window and twirling my locket in my fingers. It was going to be a very long day, I could feel it.

I woke with light shaking on my shoulders. "Ana, we're here."

Yawning, I stretched out my body and looked out the window. We were here, at the house that I used to live in. Jack part a little ways over so the house still looked empty. I hesitated before I got out of the car. There so many thoughts running through my mind. It's been eight months since I've been here and four since I last been in Seattle. It was spring now, the beginning of April to be exact. The air was still cool, but it was warm enough to wear shorts. I took a few steps and walked up to the house.

"Ana, what the hell are you doing? Do you want to get caught? Sneak in the back!" Jack yelled.

I just sucked my teeth at him and rolled my eyes, veering towards the back gate. I unlocked it and went inside with the two of them behind me. The feeling of my necklace moving was bothering me so I placed it in my shirt. "How are we going to get in?" I asked as I turned the corner. Once we went up the five stairs to the porch, Jack maneuvered around me and my mom, taking out something in his back pocket. It was a trifold filled with tools, tools that you used to pick locks. I got to hand it to him, he was smart and crafty, but not only is it craft it's illegal.

"You do realize you're committing at least four crimes…right now?" I pointed out. "All at the same time."

"What are you talking about?" He said with annoyance, as he concentrated.

"Well for one…your trespassing…two, your using picklocks, three, your breaking and entering…and four you have cocaine in your pocket." I saw it sticking out earlier; maybe he isn't that smart after all.

He quickly reached for his pocket and pushed it further in. "In order to get what you want, you need to break the rules."

"I think you're an idiot." I said, crossing my arms over my shoulders. I felt my mom's hands rest on my shoulders gently pulling me back.

Jack glanced at me but didn't say anything, just returned to his unlawful activities. He got the door open in no time, making me wondering exactly how long he's been doing stuff like this. We stepped in and everything looked the same as I last saw it. There was the same old furniture, the TV, the kitchen. It was almost as if I was in a dream, a dream of the past and I never once left. There was a one plate in the sink; it was the one my dad last used when he told me to make him a sandwich. We crossed the room and entered the living room. "Alright. Carla, Ana, you two can start upstairs. I want you to look everywhere okay!"

Carla and I didn't reply, we just made out way upstairs and began the search for five million dollars.

**Please tell me what you think! As you can see Ana is getting better at her communication skills. Would you guys like only one more chapter of Ana being away? Or do you want two more? There will still be a time lapse and if you want only one more chapter than I will fit 2 into 1. Please let me know!:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for your reviews! Many of you wanted one chapter and then many wanted two chapters. I decided to go with two only because I would have time to right so much information by tomorrow. I didn't realize how much info there would be. In my mind it didn't seem like a lot. And I'm going out of town tonight so I wouldn't be able to finish such a long chapter! So here you go! One more chapter till Ana gets to see Christian again!**

**Enjoy!**

"Where do we even start?" I asked, standing in the center of my room. I couldn't help to stare at all the books I left behind. They were new, old, antique and everything in between. I kneeled down on the floor and went through my treasures. Smiling, at the only good memories that came out of being in this house, I grabbed a book and caressed the bind

"Ana, come on, we need to hurry." Mom was searching under the bed, my dresser, behind the nightstand, in my closet. She even tapped on the wood floors to see if there was anything hollow, a possible hidden place in the ground to place five million dollars or a clue to it.

"It probably isn't here." I said, watching as she trashed my old room.

"I know, but we have to try. Or at least make it seem like we're searching. Jack wants this."

"I thought you wanted it?" I asked.

She paused what she was doing and looked at me. "I…I do. I want it for you and me. And Jack."

"Mom…" I paused at what I said and her mouth slightly opened. It was the first time I called her that out loud. "Um...Do you even love him?"

"Of course I do." She answered too quickly, which told me she was lying. I knew she didn't love him, not really anyways; she just didn't want to be alone. And I couldn't blame her, but she could have picked a more descent person. I didn't press her for more information though. I just nodded my head and let the topic of discussion go. "Well, it seems as if this room is empty." She sighed. "Let's go check the others."

"Hey, I have one more question." I wanted some real answers from her and since Jack isn't here to say anything, it's the perfect time to ask. She turned from walking out the door and stared in waiting. "Why do you need me? I mean really….no excuses. Jack isn't here."

She came closer. "Ana, Bob…"

"Why do you keep referring to him as Bob…and not my father?"

She let out a sighed and walked across the room and sat on the bed. "Ana, there is something I need to tell you."

"Well tell me than."

"Bob…he isn't your father."

"What do you mean?" I started to shake my head. It didn't make any sense, he was the only male figure I could remember.

"Your real father died when you were only two. He was on his way home from work and was hit by another car." Her eyes began to water. "He was everything to me. And when he died, I felt like I lost half of my soul. You were the only reason I had something to live for."

"And Bob, when did he…"

"I met Bob when I was nineteen, you were three, about to turn four and he loved you right away. It was so sweet and unexpected. I was really surprised at how much he loved you…" Her hand started to shake as she touched her throat. "But I was even more surprised when I found out he started to…abuse you." She reached and grabbed my arm, pulling me to her. I gasped at the shock and her face when I saw tears pouring down. "Pl…Please, you have to…to believe me. I would have never left you with him if I didn't think you would have been safe."

"Why did you…leave?"

"Bob and I fell out of love. He was very much into his drug business and left no time for me. So….I left. I didn't have a job, I didn't have my own car, I didn't have my own money, I didn't have anything. I had to start over and I couldn't bring you a long for that. You needed food and shelter. That's why I left you with him."

"But, you never came back."

"I did once. I came to see how you were. I peeked through the window and saw you reading a book." She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ana. I didn't mean for things to turn out like this."

"It's okay." I could spend my whole life being mad at her, but what good would that do. I understand the reasons she did what she did. She wanted me safe. How could hate her for that?

"You're important to me Ana. And I am so sorry for everything." She pulled me into a hug. I stiffened at first but then sank it. After a few seconds I let my guard down and wrapped my arms around her.

"Come on. We need to keep looking." I said as she started to let me go. She nodded and stood up with me. We walked out of the room and on to the next. "So why did you need me?"

"As I said to you before, Bob has been drug dealing for a long time. Once you entered his life, he immediately became attached to you. He loved you, spoiled you, cherished you…before he lost his mind, and became the drug user instead of the dealer, the money he made…" She looked at me and smiled. "He had been saving it for you. Of, course that probably isn't the case after he became cruel, but that money was for you." She sighed. "If there are any clues to where it's at, he left them with you."

I froze in mid walk. She couldn't be serious.

"Any luck!" Jack yelled.

"No." Mom responded. "Not yet."

"Well hurry up. It has to be here somewhere!" Jack was starting to get frustrated.

I continued to walk, trying not to get distracted. That money was supposed to be for me? That was illegal money, I'm not too sure if I would even want it. I was gathering so much new information today, I was getting a headache. "Ignore him." I told her.

"It's hard to when he keeps yelling like that." She chuckled a little and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Where did you wanna-uff!" I tripped over my own foot and fell on the floor, landing on my hands and knees.

"You okay?" She bent down to help me up. I reached for her hand and as she took she immobilized and I had to look at her in question. "That necklace…" She said.

"Yeah…you gave it to…me remember?"

"Yes…" She said as she caressed it in her hand, feeling the edge and the outline. "I remember." She let the piece of jewelry go and helped me to my feet. "Come on."

We searched the rest of the house from top to bottom. We didn't find anything. Well they didn't find anything that was worth helping them find the money, but I did. I found so many of my books. There were a lot on my room and I had gotten a bag to pack them. I also found some in the restroom I used and the family room. Overall there were fifty books I had left behind and I was determined to take them with me, to add to my growing collection. I think I was the only one who walked out with a smile on my face. Well, my mom smiled because I was smiling. It was Jack who was pissed, but oh well, who cares about him right?

"Are you two sure you searched hard enough?" Jack said as we drove out of the subdivision.

"Yes, Jack. We did. There's always his business building, just relax."

"How can I relax when there's so much money lying around?" He shouted.

"Excuse me Jack. Not to be rude or anything….but…would you mind being quiet? I'm trying to read." Jack was annoying and even though my mother has made some pretty bad mistakes in life, she deserved someone better then him. I turned the page of the current book I was reading, The Silver Chair.

"I'm sure you were of no help, Ana." He gritted out through his teeth. "You seem to be perfectly content with your books. We didn't bring you a long for that crap!"

"These are not crap!" I yelled back. "They are priceless, they're imagination, adventure, a form of art that people possess." I slammed my book closed in anger. "You think money will make you happy? Is it pleasurable?"

"Hell yes, I do." He said with confidence.

"Well you got another thing coming." I said, clenching my fists. "Happiness is just and emotion, an emotion that doesn't last. And pleasure? Pleasure is nothing but something that makes you feel good, but it quickly disappears as well." I inched closer and watched as his eyes flicked to me and then back at the road. "Money and that much of it will make you crazy; consume your soul….Look at you. You don't even have it yet and you're already a lunatic." I said.

"Carla, I love you, but your daughter is…driving me into madness."

"Ha…" I retorted as I leaned back in my seat and opened my book, to continue reading. "I thought you were already there."

Jack, hit his wheel and then slowed down the car, pulling over to a stop. I was so ready for whatever he had to say. After being with him for four months, I knew how he would react and I knew how far to push him. I've learned to develop a backbone and an attitude being around him. You had to if you wanted to have the upper hand, not to mention survive his crazy ass mood swings. "Jack, just calm down, don't let her get to you." It was the first time my mother spoke since Jack and I started our bantering.

He ignored her and turned in his seat. "You are so lucky you are the daughter of the love of my life, or I would deal with you in…another matter."

"Are you threatening me?" I challenged.

"That is enough, Jack! What the hell do you plan to accomplish by acting this way towards her. Knock it off and leave her alone or I'm cutting you out of the deal!" I think Jack and I both had shocked looks on our faces. I didn't know she had it in her to yell like that. Jack looked back at me and I just gave a smile that said 'I just got away with something and you didn't'. He was mad, at what who knows. He could be mad at me for being a brat or my mom because she stood up for me and even threatened to cut him loose of any of the money. "Drive." She demanded.

He complied, but not before he got the last word in, telling me to be quiet. I paid no attention as I continued to read my book, intentionally blocking him out of all thoughts. The road back to the apartment was long and boring. I heard Jack mention that tomorrow we would be coming back to search Bobs abandoned building. Bob. I'm still a little shocked that Bob isn't my dad. And I'm saddened that my real one is dead. I wish I could have got to know him. I don't even remember anything about him. Of course I was only two when he died, but still. You would think I'd have a few suppressed memories. I'll always have thoughts about him and maybe sometime in the future I will ask my mother for all the answers. As of right now, it's left to be dealt with other time. I wouldn't want Jack to get more upset with me for bringing up my mom's dead lover, or whatever. Now that I think about it, Bob, Jack… Maybe mom is trying to find the perfect replacement for my biological father. I mean it does make sense. I just wish she would see that she doesn't need a man to make her happy.

"I'm hungry." I suddenly said as I set aside my book. "It's been a while since we've last eaten."

"We aren't stopping." Jack responded firmly.

"You know what, I'm hungry too." My mom said. "Come on, Jack, stop somewhere so we can get something."

"I said no."

"So…" I started, "You're just going to make us starve? It won't kill you to pull over….look there's a sonic right there…You don't…even need to get out of the car."

"Fine." He said. "If it will get you to be quiet."

"It will indeed, because I'll have a juicy burger in my mouth."

He pulled in the area as he muttered, "Such a smartass."

After twenty minutes of nagging and complaining, I finally got my burger and started to devour it. The grease felt amazing and taste made the buds on my tongue sing 'Hallelujah'. It was divine and the fries only added to the deliciousness. And the Dr. Pepper, well that washed it all down, the carbonation and the sweet taste of the syrup made me say 'Mmmm', to the point where Jack threatened to take the food away. He was such a buzz kill. He continued to drive as he finished his food and I started to drift off to sleep. The food was making me crash out and I welcomed it for the rest of the ride.

I was had then been thrust into a dream.

"_Daddy!" My younger self went running into my dad's arms, well Bobs. It felt weird. I was observing the dream from a distance, like watching the past. _

"_There's my big girl!" He picked me up and swung me around, kissing my cheek and then sitting me on his lap. "How are you this morning, princess?"_

"_I'm good daddy, I had a dream that you slayed a dragon!"_

"_Well that's great." He smiled. "I bet I did an amazing job." _

"_Oh, yes, you did." I giggled and hugged him tightly. _

"_Here you go Ana." He pulled away from me and turned me in his lap, opening his hand he revealed the gold locket. "Remember when I told you I was fixing it, making it better?"_

_I nodded in amazement, wide eyes, looking at the beautiful necklace. _

"_Well I finished making it better." He said as he put the locket around my neck_

"_It looks the same, daddy."_

_He caressed my chin with two of his fingers and said, "It may seem that way now. The outside of it is gorgeous, beautiful, and elegant, but most of the time it's the inside that matters." He smiled at me as I held it in my hands. "Just like you, Ana. Beautiful on the outside, but so pure and magnificent on the inside."_

"_You think so?"_

"_I know so." He said, touching my nose. "Now, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed. I'm taking you to work with me today." _

"Ana, hon, wake up." My mom shook me gently and moved the hair from my face. "We're back." I lifted myself up from the seat and stretched out my stiff body. "You can sleep one you get inside. It's been a long day." I nodded in agreement and force my opposing body out of the car and turning to grab my bag full of books. I dragged myself in the building, up the stairs, and into the apartment. I was was about to close the door when Jack decided to say something before I disappeared for the rest of the evening.

"Don't forget, Ana. We're heading back tomorrow, to check the other building."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." I said, shutting the door behind me before he could retort a smartass remark. I set down my bag and emptied it, piling all the books next to my others. It made me smile seeing how many I had. It was perfect. I knew that as long as I had my books, I would remain sane and content with the life I had.

I stood up and walked over to my bed, throwing myself on it and take a deep breath. When I exhaled it, I closed my eyes. I let my thoughts run wild, thinking of everything I knew about my life. Bob, the man I thought was my dad turned out not be my dad. My real dad is dead and I have no way of ever get to knowing him. My mom, who I thought had abandoned me for selfish reasons, actually left because she wanted me to be safe and not have to fight for food or shelter. She didn't know he had abused me, causing her to feel worse. I lost count of how many times she's apologized. And Jack, well he's the asshole I always thought he was. There has been nothing to prove otherwise. He's not even worth thinking about. I quickly discarded him and thought about the three people, I loved, should have love but never got to, and shouldn't have loved. Should I have ever loved Bob? He's the most confusing of them all. I had memories of the time we spent together. I remember when he was so happy, he'd do so many things for me; take me places I wanted to go. I remember him buying me new dresses whenever I mention I was getting tired of my old ones. He'd make me breakfast, take me to school. And then mom left and he completely changed. I didn't know what happened. This whole time I thought he turned to drugs when he lost his business….but maybe he turned to them because mom had left and maybe…just maybe I was a reminder and he had started to resent me.

It could be anything and I was never left more confused about him then now. And the crazy thing is, even after he had abused me I still held on to the good memories. That is what I chose to remember and despite all of the bad, I still loved him.

I opened my eyes and wiped away my tears. Placing my hand on my chest I felt the locket and I reached into my shirt and took it out. I sat up on the bed and removed it from my neck, examining it closely. The dream I had in the car popped into my mind and although I cannot recall it word for word I did remember what he said _"The outside of it is gorgeous, beautiful, and elegant, but most of the time it's the inside that matters."_

"The inside is what matters." I whispered to myself. "I never could open this thing." I placed my thumb nails in the crease and tried to open it. Not budging a bit, I furrowed my brows and held it away from me as I tried to open it again. ""Let's see…" I grounded out, "What is in here!" I kept tying with my nails but it just wouldn't open and I ended up breaking one of them. _Dammit!_

I got up and put my locket under my pillow. I opened the door quietly and made my way out and over to the kitchen. The small living room was empty and the door to their room was closed. I tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer. I silently rushed back to my room, closed the door, and then locked it. "Okay, you stupid locket…." I said as I walked to the bed. "You are going to open, whether…" I grabbed it from under the pillow and placed the scissors in the crack, separating the two sides, "You like it…" I grunted. "Or not!"

This thing just did not want to open. I tried every side and every angle. I stabbed at it, I tried to cut it, and even punched it. There was nothing else I could have tried. It wasn't going to open anytime soon and I was getting tired of using the scissors. My hand was hurting and I even had red marks from the handles. Out of frustration and pent up anger, I threw it across my room, making it hit the edge of the dresser. It then landed on the floor….

But it was opened.

I jumped off the bed and raced to the piece of jewelry, grasping it with my fingers and caring back to the bed. I sat down at examined the locket, which was empty. "You have got to be kidding me." I said in exasperation. I knew what I was dreaming wasn't a dream, it was a memory. I didn't know how to explain it but I knew. There was something more to this locket then what it seemed. I touched the inside, which was a soft black piece of fabric. I looked closer, touch all around the edge. The area where the two sides of the locket connected; there was a thicker piece of the material. I took it in between my nails and pulled it lightly. As I peeled it back, white words appeared. Mom was right, he did leave the clues with me and I had it right here in my hands. I've had it the whole time, right here.

I read the words and knew this was something I had to keep to myself. I didn't want Jack to know about this and I didn't want him to have that money.

I placed the fabric back over the locket and shut it. Putting it back around my neck, I hid underneath my shirt and leaned back into bed, letting the words play out over and over until something came to my mind.

'_My dear precious Ana, everything you could ever want lies within your childhood.'_

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for your reviews! I had a little motivation to get this done. It only took me like two hours or so. Maybe more! I wanted to address how in the last chapter she didn't mention anything about Christian. Well I did that for a reason. That chapter had nothing to do with Ana or Christian. It was specifically about Ana and her mother's relationship. Of course she was thinking of him in other parts of the day but I didn't mention it in the last chapter! I did it on purpose! But anyways here you go! **

I was getting tired of this. I wanted to leave and just go home, back with the Grey's. Everything was getting out of hand. Jack was starting to get aggravated; my mom was trying to convince me to stay with her. We searched everywhere and if they didn't find anything in the next hour I was making sure I was leaving, even if it meant running away or jumping out of a moving car. We back at the house; Jack was convinced he had missed something. I pulled my mother aside and brought her up to my old room.

"What is it Ana?"

"I think I have an idea, where the money is."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Where?"

"I opened my locket and there were words written. It said 'My dear precious Ana, everything you could ever want lies within your childhood'."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes…" I said. "But, I will only tell you if your promise not to tell Jack. I don't want him to have any of it. He's selfish and he's arrogant."

"But, I love him." She said in disbelief.

"No. You think you do, but you don't. You only have him around to fill your emptiness. And I don't want him to have any of it. Do you understand?"

I could tell she didn't want to believe me. But she knew I was right. She nodded her head. "So where?"

"Well, it said, everything you could ever want lies within your childhood…" I bit my lip in thought. "My childhood, what was most important to me?"

"Your books." She said. "You always loved to read."

"I already checked my books…" I replied. "That was the first thought that came to my mind…"

"Well it has to be in the house cause this is where you were most of the time." My mom said.

"It wouldn't be at his business building because I hardly spent most of my time over there…" I let the words die at my lips. "Most of my time….i spent most of my time up here…reading." I tilted my head. "Here in my room."

"It's here in your room?" She furrowed her brows. "But where? We already looked."

"Look again." I said.

We scrabbled around and checked my room again. We looked under the bed, in my drawers, in the closet, the floor boards. We checked everywhere. The room wasn't that big and there were only so many places we could look without running out of ideas. I stopped what I was doing and watched my mother. She was so blind out of love. She wanted it so bad she was willing to get it from anyone. I hoped I would never turn out like that. But I knew I wouldn't. I had someone I could love and could love me in return and I knew it would be real, something that would last forever. And I wanted my forever with him. Sure the forever wasn't starting in this moment since I wasn't there with him, but I could feel I'd be by him soon. I knew I would be, because I was going to find that money and get Jack out of my life for good. I think I'll even turn him in to the police. I leaned against the wall and let my head fall back, hearing a hollow sound.

What the…

"Lies within your childhood." I whispered. "The money…." My eyes grew in realization. "Mom, the money, the money is in the wall!" I exclaimed.

The both of us gathered around the wall. We didn't go downstairs to get any tools, not wanting to risk Jack questioning us. We decided to take another route and use our hands and feet. I told her she could do the honors, since she's taller than me and a lot stronger. Counting to three, her foot met the wall and instantly broke through. I could already see something hidden inside.

"One more time." I said. She kicked once again and I saw a black bag appear. I reached in and pulled it out, opening it quickly and revealing green paper. It was the money, we found it, and holy cow, was there a lot. "We cannot tell Jack about this."

"How in the hell are we going to get away with this big black bag than?"

"Easy…tell him I found more books."

"Ana, this isn't a good idea."

"Look, I don't care what it is. Like you said…this money was meant….for me. I don't need to share it with either of you. Don't say anything…."

My words were cut off with the sound of my door slamming opened. It was Jack and he had a devilish smiled on his face. "Ana. I see you found my money." He walked closer and I took steps back. "Hand it over."

"No." I said.

"No?" His smile grew. "I believe you don't have a choice."

"I'm not giving you anything."

"You see Ana, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I guess it will be the hard way."

He looked at my mom. "See I knew it was a good idea to bring her along." He turned back to me. "Something told me we couldn't do this without you. I knew you had to of known something. And would you look at this…" He kept stepping closer and closer. "I was right all along." He reached into his back pocket. "And now since I have the money…" He pulled out something small and black, pressing a button on the side a sharp silver blade came out, "Well, I don't need you anymore." My heart fell to the pit of my stomach and I stopped breathing as he put the knife in my face, trailing it down my cheek and across my neck.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Carla yelled. "Stop it!"

"I told you Carla, you and I would have everything." He said, letting the knife rest over my chest. "I never said Ana would be a part of it."

"You fucking bastard! Don't you dare harm her!"

"Oh, I won't harm her." He said, the smile never fading. "No…" He whispered. "I'm going to kill her."

"Why?" I spoke up, finding some courage.

"Because, dear Ana, you are a lose end. You can put an end to me getting what I want and I just can't have that."

"I will not let you hurt her." My mom came up behind him. "You can have it, just leave my daughter alone."

"I already know I'm going to have it." He looked back at her. "But she really needs to go. I'm sorry Carla, I know you love her." Turning back to me he put pressure on my neck with the knife. If I were to breathe, he would cut me and I'd surely be at deaths door. "I truly am sorry Ana, but this is for the best. Would you like me to make it fast or slow? I'll be a gentleman and let you choose." I fought in his grasp, still holding the money. As he asked me stupid questions, my mom reached for the lamp that was on my dresser. She quietly walked over and was ready to strike. "Any last words to your daughter, Carla?"

"Yes." She breathed. "Run?" At that moment she hit him in the back of the head with the lamp, making the light bulb shatter on impact. I ran out of his reaching distance and headed towards the door. I heard a scream and struggled. She said to run…I looked back and saw him on top of her with his hands around her throat. She was grabbing at his face and his hands, anything she could to gain a much needed breath. I looked down and noticed I was still carrying the money. I hurriedly his it in the bathroom and ran back to the room. "Ana…run…" She gagged out when she saw my return. I couldn't leave her like that, to die because she was protecting me.

"You stupid, bitch." Jack said through clenched teeth. He didn't see me because he was too focused on strangling my mother. I maneuvered myself and gave him a swift kick to the side of his face, making him yell and fall to his side. I hurried to help my mom up and get her out of the room. "I shouldn't have taken my time with you." He said through his gritted teeth. He caressed his face and was starting to get up.

"Hurry, come on." I yelled.

"You're not going anywhere." We were almost able to get away, but he grabbed my ankle and yanked me back, making fall to the floor face first. My hands caught some of my fall, but I hit my forehead pretty hard. He dragged me back and my mom reached to grab my hands. "Not with my money."

"Let her go!" My mom yelled, pulling me as much as she can.

"No." He yelled. I could feel her hands slipping and with one more yank I lost her grip and was pulled all the way towards Jack. He flipped me over onto my back and pinned me down. I began to kick at him, doing everything in my power to get away. My mom came closer and tried to pull him off, but he was too strong. He threw his arm back and hit her in the face, knocking her unconscious. She was my only hope out of getting out of this and now…

Well now he had me right where he wanted me. "Ana, Ana, Ana. We could have done this the easy way but you chose otherwise." He gave me a malicious smile. "I never liked you." He stated. I felt the tears begin to form and fall down my pale cheeks. I knew this wasn't going to end well, and see how it's only him in and me…Well I knew I was going to die today. His body felt heavy on mine and as he put his hands around my throat and started to squeeze, I started to fight again, bucking my body and kicking my legs. I had something to live for. I had Christian. I wanted to see him, to be with him, to feel his arms around me, to see the happiness on his face once he knew I was alive and well. That was what I was going to live for. That and I didn't know what he would do to my mom, she was important and she didn't deserve to die by this man's hand. "Give it up, Ana." He said. His hands got tighter and his body became heavier. I was losing all my strength and I could see the edges of my vision become blurry.

Darkness started to cave in and the scenery around me was framed in it. I could no longer breathe and there was some sort of pounding that was in my head. I saw my mother hovering over Jack and after that, everything went completely dark as I fell into death.

Her beauty was amazing, her hair, her smile, but she wasn't smiling, she was crying. I was being cradled in my mother's arms. She had tears in her eyes and she was whispering, "Please be okay, baby. Ana, you have to wake up." She rocked me back and forth as if I were a baby, saying a prayer, hoping I would soon awaken. I came to and finally made movement. "Oh, Ana, I thought you were gone." She clung to me, holding me against her chest and slowly running her hands down the length of my hair. I lifted myself up, forcing her to let me go as I looked around and moved out of her hold. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth when I saw Jack lying in a puddle of his own blood, with a knife in his side.

"Mom, you didn't…."

"I….I didn't mean to…he was…was trying to kill you and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let him do it." Her bloodied hands began to shake as she brought them to her mouth to try and hold back her cries.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, Ana." She began to sob. "We need to call the police."

"I agree, but what about you?"

"I don't care about me anymore. Lately I've been making selfish decisions and one of them almost got you killed. I'm done. I made the right choice by killing him. It meant you got to live. A choice like that is worth anything that might happen to me. I don't know what I would have done if he were to succeed."

"What…about the money?"

She walked over to me on her knees and caressed my face in her hands. "That money is yours. Take it and live for yourself. I love you so much Ana and I am so sorry for everything." I didn't know what to say. She had finally become the mother I always wanted. It happened under terrible circumstances but it happened and I couldn't thank her enough for saving my life. I wrapped my arms around her in a huge hug. I held her tight as she and I cried together.

The cops came in a matter of minutes when my mother made the call. We told them the situation, about how Jack was trying to kill me and my mom killed him to save me. They asked what we were doing in the house and my mom told them they were trying to look for money her ex-husband had accumulated. She mentioned that she never found it and that Jack went as far as making holes in the wall. They asked for our names and wondered why mine sounded so familiar to them. My mom and I had to go down to the station for further questioning, it was difficult to remain calm, seeing as I had a black bag filled with money. Before we called them, I went to the car and grabbed some of my books, placing them on top of the money just in case they decided to be nosy. The bag wasn't big, but it was exactly small either. We were there for a few hours being question and what not. The cops finally figured out who I was once they ran my named in the system and a missing person came up. I told them not to call the Grey's, that I wanted my return to be a surprise. They went to clear my name in the reports so that I was no longer missing and asked me what happened, telling them I just went away with my mother for a while. I didn't want her in anymore trouble then she already was. They eventually let me go, after giving me the biggest lecture about having to tell them where I'm going and gave me a ride back to the Grey's estate. Mom had to stay there as they asked more and more questions to decide what they should do with her.

I sat in the cop car with a bag full of money and books. It wasn't the most comfortable ride, but it was I was able to manage. When we pulled up to the house and I was able to walk out, I felt like I could breathe again. I didn't know if I should be relieved that they didn't ask what was in the bag or worried, but I quickly brushed it off after watching him drive off.

I looked up and the house and let all the memories rush back to me. I didn't realize how much I really missed them until I was here, at the front door, getting ready to ring the bell and watch it open. I took a deep breath and straightened myself out. I tried to smooth out my long wavy hair and I pulled up my fitting dark jeans and my white V neck. I have never felt so nervous in my life and I didn't even know why. I knew these people. I loved them. They cared for me when I had nobody and I loved them, very much. I loved Grace's overbearing mother feel, I loved Carrick laid back vibe, Elliot's humor and jokes, Mia's love for shopping and gossip, and Christian love for me. I missed them all and everything about them, that why I didn't waste another second and rang the doorbell. I turned to look at the sky, the North Star shining bright. I looked out at the yard and noticed Grace wasn't here and neither was Carrick. I guess the world doesn't stop once one person has vanished. I smiled to myself and….

The door swung open and as I turned there was a sharp gasp.

I looked into those beautiful stormy gray eyes and smiled. He was so beautiful, like a God. He looked even more handsome than he did before, his tousled copper hair, his eyes, and his strong jaw. He would always be perfect to me and I loved him. "Hi, Christian."

"Ana…" He whispered. He just stared at me in amazement as if I wasn't here and it was nothing but a dream. I smiled and touched his cheek with my fingers, letting him know that I was real and that I wasn't going anywhere. He closed his eyes at the touch and I swear I saw his bottom lip tremble. He lunged forward and circled his arms around me, lifting me into the air and twirling me around. Once he set me down he caressed my head with one hand and pulled me into a kiss. It was hard filled with desire, longing, and pent of passion. I missed this, his lips and the simple touch of his hands. His tongue forcefully snaked through my lips and when our tongues danced together in unison, I felt everything that was right. I felt the fireworks explode all around us and the electricity that sent every nerve frantically running through my body, not knowing what to do with the strong messages my lips were sending to my brain and vice versa. This was perfect, Christian is perfect, we, together, are perfect and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Christian and I were together and I wouldn't let anything get in the way of my happiness, nor his. He was my happiness and as his lips caressed mine and his hands made me feel warm, I knew there was nothing more truer.

**There you have it. They are reunited! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for your reviews! I can see how many of you are Happy that Ana is back with Christian!:)**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

"Ana!" Grace screamed from the foyer when she saw me appear from the living room. I don't think I have ever seen her run so fast in the all the time I have begun to know her. I met her halfway and felt so much comfort and piece when her motherly arms wrapped around me. She smelled like honey and medicine and I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh, loving the familiarity of her presence. Just like Christian, she was my home. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick! We sent the police after you and they couldn't find anything! Ana, where were you? Don't you ever do that again!" I smiled at her and pulled her in for another hug.

"It's a long story."

She let out of heavy sigh. "Well you better get comfortable because you're going to tell me everything. Why didn't Carrick tell me you were home?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, so I asked him not to say anything."

Her eyes grew in acknowledgement and amazement. "Ana, you're talking fluently. There are hardly any hesitations in your speech." She put her hand to her lips and covered a smile and a sob.

"While I was away I had a little help." I said in response. "Can we go to the library to talk?"

"Of course."

We walked up the stairs and went straight to the library and once we entered I told her to wait here. I hurriedly walked to my room and grabbed the black bad I hid in the back of my closet. I dragged it with me to the library and was worried if telling her the truth and showing her all of this was the right thing. I didn't want them to take the money from me. It was meant for me and there was so much I already wanted to do with it. But this wasn't something I could keep from them. When I told Christian everything that happened, he was angry, sad, and wished he was there to protect me. At first he hated my mom, but as I got to the end of the story, he practically praised her for saving my life. He didn't know what would have happened to me if the next step were to bury me six feet under the ground. It was his favorite thought and thinking about it only made him angrier and more thankful that my mother was there to protect me.

"What's in the bag?" Grace asked with a look of puzzle on her face.

"I'll show you after I tell you what happened to me."

"Okay, sweetheart." She took a seat on the small chair for two and patted the area next to her. I sat next to her and placed the heavy bag next to my feet. "Tell me, everything."

I took a deep breath and exhaled, starting from the beginning. "Christian and I were out one night." I didn't elaborate because I didn't know what he told them and I didn't want the conversation to stray over a topic like that. "Some of the details are fuzzy since it happened month ago, but he left to go do something…." It was a lie; I knew exactly what he went back for and knew exactly what we'd been doing. It was the best night of my life and I wouldn't change it for the world. "When he left, I was alone for a few minutes until my door was swung open. I was scared and had no idea what was going on, but when I saw her face, I was no longer scared but confused…" I looked up at Grace and saw her eyes wide in anticipation and worry, as if she were listening to a scary ghost story.

"Who was it?" She asked frantically.

"It was my mother." I heard her small gasp. "She told me that I needed to go with her, she may have threatened me with Christian safety, but I went with her willingly."

"That is absurd! We need to call the police!"

My heart started to beat fast and I began to panic. "Grace no. Wait. Let me finish."

She calmed herself than relaxed and gave me a nod. "I went willingly, I could have just called her bluff, but I didn't. Maybe I should have but I didn't. Anyways…." I sighed. "I got in the car with her and there was a guy there, his name was Jack and he was her boyfriend. I immediately didn't like him. We drove for hours…" I said, "We weren't in Seattle anymore. We stayed in an apartment and that's when they explained to me why they needed me." I paused, wondering if I should really do this, tell her every last detail.

"And?" She probed.

"It was about my dad." I sighed, not wanting to get into everything. "Long story short, my dad left me a bunch of money. He never put it in the bank and it was all cash. He hid it. They needed me to find it."

"But, why would they need you?" Grace demanded in a motherly overbearing tone.

"Because, he left the money for me. It was supposed to be mine." I looked at her. "They thought that he would have left some clue to the money with me." I let out a small smile. "And they were right."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I pulled out my locket from my shirt and opened it.

"It's empty." Grace pointed out.

"It looks that way doesn't it?"

I peeled back the fabric and she let out a small gasp, her hand rising to her throat as she read the words out loud. "'My precious daughter, everything you could ever want lies within your childhood.'" Her face showed confusion. "What does it mean?"

"It took me a while to figure it out. It's the last four words that are important. I racked my….brain for a while trying…to figure out what they mean. At first I thought he was meaning my books. I always read, whether I was home or…at work with him. I searched every…book I had with me and there was nothing. When we went to the house, we looked everywhere and….that's when I decided to think deeper." I took another breath. "The money was hidden in the walls of my bedroom."

She gasped even louder. "You found the money?"

"Yes, and Jack decided to be selfish and he want the money for himself. He tried to kill me." I shuddered at the thought of Jack holding a knife to my throat. Grace was about to speak and before she could I continued. "But my mom attacked him…and told me to run. I did. I ran but I heard her scream and when I looked back he…was on top of her with his hands around her throat…I couldn't let him hurt her. So I went back and kicked him in the face so my mom could get away. We were almost out the door…when he grabbed….me by the leg and pulled me toward him….My tried to stop him but he ended up knocking her unconscious and it was just me and him. He choked me…said a few words and slowly started to take my life….I remember the darkness….the lack of oxygen…everything. And then…nothing." Grace had tears fill her eyes and her hand over her mouth. She wanted to speak, to yell, to do something. Her eyes showed desperation, anger, and sorrow. She didn't speak or she couldn't and I continued. "I woke up in my mother's arms. She was crying and cradling me, saying how she needed me to be alive…that I needed to wake up…I did and she was so happy, but something was haunting her. I looked around…and there he was, Jack, lying in a puddle of his own blood with a knife in his side."

"Oh, Ana…" Grace leaned in and held me.

"I'm okay, really." She let me go. "We called the police, we were taken down to the station, answered a few questions and that was that. My mom still there though."

"Are they going to arrest her?"

"I hope not." Her head tiled in confusion. She understood that my mom had left years ago and that I didn't care for her anymore but the truth is, she's my mother and I love her. I will always love her. And what she did for me told me just how much she loved me. I didn't want her arrested; I didn't want her in jail. I wanted her to be free and live life without having to please a man. She deserved that. "She saved my life. She might not have been perfect, but she loved me and that was enough."

"Ana, dear, you are so very mature for someone who has been through some unimaginable situations. I admire you."

I smiled at her, looking down and noticing I still had the bag. I grabbed it and slid it in front of me. "Open it." I told her.

She did. "Books?"

"Look under." I told her. She lifted the two layers of books I had placed over the money and gasped when she saw the good stuff.

"Ana…that's…."

"Five million dollars." I stated as a matter of fact.

She looked at me. "Ana, you are way too young to have all this money."

"I'm not that young. I'm seventeen and will be eighteen in a few months." I replied. "That's mine and you can't take it away from me." I had a goal to reach and that was going to get me there.

She smiled and placed a hand on mine. "I'm not going to take it from you. I'm going to place it in your bank account. Your savings account."

I shook my head in confusion. "But I don't have a bank account."

"You do actually. I created one for you just like I did for Mia, Christian, and Elliot when I adopted them. Of course I started them off younger because I got them at an earlier age than I did you."

I was shocked and stuck on the one word that made me tune out the rest of her words. "Adopted?" I said.

"Yes Ana. We had the papers filled out and filed the day before you went missing." She stood up from the couch and walked over to a desk area that was to the far right and hidden by a wall. "Which reminds me." She grabbed a few papers and walked back to me and took a seat. "This is your fathers will. It was made five years ago." I looked at her and thought….why would he have a will for me? After everything he did…but then I immediately thought it was a dumb question because it was five years ago. I guess he didn't think he needed to change it or didn't even think about it seeing as he was too young to die and thought it wouldn't happen so soon. "He left you the house, another building that was used for his business, his classic 1967 Chevelle, all items were passed down to him by his father. And also everything else that was included. There was also a note for you." I was speechless, my mind reeling. She handed me the note and I took it still frozen from what she said. He had left everything to me. Everything. I was in complete shock. I knew he loved me, before the abuse, he loved me so much. Could drugs screw up a person that bad? Is it even possible? I had a Doctor sitting right next to me.

"Grace?"

"Yes?"

"How bad can drugs mess up a person?"

She looked at me and knew why I was asking. "Drugs can do a lot of things and the people who use them repeatedly have a horrible outcome then the ones who don't. They cause people to change, to become dependent, and to turn into a person you can't even begin to recognize."

I nodded, hoping she doesn't get to scientific with me. Not my best subject. Thank goodness she didn't and when the silence consumed us my thoughts turned to our previous conversation, before the will. "You adopted me?"

"I did." She smiled.

I returned the smile and I couldn't help but to feel joy. I was adopted my someone who cared for me and made me feel like I was important. It was an amazing feeling and I don't think I could be any happier…That is until I thought about….

"Wait." I said. "You can't adopt me!" I almost yelled it.

Now she looked confused, and stunned. "Ana, what do you mean? I want to. You're a part of this family."

"I know and I'm so happy that you think so, but…." Oh, god, this was becoming a disaster already. How could I possibly tell her why I can't? What if she gets disgusted or she gets mad, or…or….worse, she gets rid of me and wished she never had let me in? No. She wouldn't. Grace was the sweetest, the most considerate, and she was understanding. More understanding then I could ever have imagined. I couldn't think ill of her now, not when she took me in and cared for me like I was her own.

"But what Ana?"

I didn't know what to say, or where to even start, but I guess any place was as good as any. "You can't adopt me, because…Christian…"

She scrunched her eyebrows together and pursed her lips in misperception. "What about, Christian?" she asked and then her face lit in understanding. At least I thought that's what it was until she said her next few words. "Ana if you think Christian will object then you're wrong. I know he likes you." She smiled reassuringly.

_Oh, I know he likes me._ "That's not what I mean." I replied.

"Than what do you mean?"

"I…I love him."

Her eyes grew. "You what?" It was a whisper, but I could tell she was shocked.

"I love him." I repeated. "And not like a brother. I love Elliot like a brother, but…I think I'm in love with Christian." It felt really good to get that off my chest. There was a lift that had been lift off my shoulders and I only hope that Christian would be upset with me after telling Grace about us.

"I really don't know what to say." She said.

"Please don't hate me." I said frantically. "Don't be mad."

"Oh, honey I could never hate you and I'm not mad either. Yu can't help who you're attracted to or the way you feel. Of, course, I wish it were under different circumstances, but it's not and I can't hold that against you."

"Than what are we going to do about it?" I asked. I really didn't know how any of this was going to work out.

"Ana, as you stated earlier, you're almost an adult and Christian already is one, I can't control what he does. The school year ends next month. He'll be out of the house and going to college. Of course you have one more year of school, but I suppose there isn't anything wrong with the two of you dating, besides you'll then be out on your own too."

"That makes sense."

"As for now though, I don't want the two of you dating, at least not when you live under the same roof. You two can still hang out, of course and do what teens do, but there will be no dating. I don't want to see displays of affection. Just act like friends in the presence of your mother and father." My mother? I smiled at her words. "Don't worry, it will only be for a month or two, after that Christian will be heading to Harvard." Harvard? That was so far away. "I would make you and Mia switch rooms but seeing how she'd throw a fit and that a month or two wasn't long, I see no point. Just be careful."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Now about this money…" I wasn't going to tell her that it was illegal money. I didn't want her to know that because it might be take away or whatever. I had an early start on my future and I felt like I deserved it. I also didn't mention to her that he wasn't my biological father. That was a story for another time.

"I know what I want to do with it." I said.

"And what just might that be?"

"Now that I own my dad's building, I want to turn…part of it into a library. The other part I want to turn into an auction house for classic and antique books. I already have a few myself…that are worth more than five thousand dollars combined."

"You do have a love for books. What better way to spend your life than by doing something or being around something you love. What about the house?" she asked.

"I'm going to sell it…there were good memories, but there were too many bad ones."

"And the car?"

"I…I don't know. I may keep it. I'm not big into classics, but…that car held good memories. Memories I do want to remember."

"Well it seems that you have your future already set in motion." She smiled. "Are you going to go to college?"

"I…no." I said.

"Why not?" She looked disappointed.

"I don't…think it's my thing."

"I won't push you, but you might want to look at least two years to get a business management degree."

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I'll see." The truth was I never really even thought about college. My dad didn't go…and before I found out what his real business was I thought he was the inspiration I could look up to. I guess I was wrong, but the idea of college never crossed my mind.

"Well, I think I'm going to make a run to the bank and get this all deposited. I might be a while since there is a lot of it. Where is everyone else?"

"Carrick took them out." I said. "I wanted it to just be me and you." I gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you as well, Ana." Her arms circled around me and she tightened her grip, holding me close. I took in her scent and reveled in the idea of her being a permanent part of my life.

I was a Grey.

**Please review! Tell me what you think! I'll have Christian and Ana moments in the next chapter!:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Some people need to calm down, it's only been a day since I have posted LMAO! And yes I have a good explanation which is school! Homework! And Work!:) Thank you for being semi patient lol Here is another chapter for all of you very eager readers!**

"Hey."

I looked up from some of the reading I wanted to catch up on. I had forgotten so many of my books and had the cops recover the ones I left behind. When I realized I had forgotten them I almost insane, I didn't know what to do. Books are an important part of my life so when I didn't have all of them with me, I freaked out a little and practically begged the cops to retrieve them. Christian understood why I loved them and he would often ask me what I thought about the current book I was reading. He knew it would make me happy and I loved to explain to him what the book is about and how it is. And the best part? He listens. He listens so intently that I sometimes forget what I was explaining and just stare at him in awe. "Hey." I replied as I smiled at Christian.

"Would you care to join me for a movie?" He smiled secretively. "Or would you rather keep reading?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and shut my book softly, rolling my body off the bed. "Sure," I said as I stood on my feet and walked in his direction. He kissed my lips softly and took my hand. I'm guessing Grace wasn't here yet seeing as he didn't care to look around and see if anyone was staring. He couldn't believe that I told Grace about us, but when I explained why he understood and was in shock that they had adopted me. I was in shock that I he was in shock because I thought he knew. Turns out Grace didn't tell them yet, because they wanted me to know first. Mia was over the moon and anymore screaming of hers I would need a hearing aid. Elliot was equally as happy, just less screaming and more making me play video games with him. Christian was a little iffy about it considering our situation, but when I explained the plan he seemed to relax.

I brought up the fact that he planned to go to Harvard and he had said, "Yeah, I want to own my own business one day." I thought he had the skills to own something, to be in control and to take charge. Anything he would do would be perfect for him. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to be here with me, to hold me, to kiss me, but I wasn't going to be selfish. I wanted him to do whatever it was he wanted to do and I wanted him to succeed and be the best he could be. And what better place to do it than Harvard? I would encourage him to pursue his goal no matter what and I would always be there to support him.

As I walked down the hall with him, I realized how much I was going to miss him being there. He looked at me with a lopsided grin and I almost let out a sob, knowing I only a few months left to see that sexy smile. "So what are you in the mood to watch?" He asked.

"Whatever you want, Christian. I don't care."

"Okay, that should be easy…" He trailed off in thought. "How about an action movie?"

"How about instead of a movie we go take a walk in the back."

"You mean in the wood area?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay." He shrugged and led me downstairs. We went out the back and walked past the flat grass and as we neared the trees, I took in the smell of nature and the beauty it provided. It was a glorious evening, the sun was just starting to set and the sky had the pinkish orange glow. He took my hand in his and smiled down at me.

"How was your day?" I asked. He went to school, but I didn't. Grace told me that I needed a few days to recuperate and to let things slowly get back to normal. She even recommended that I go see a therapist. I wasn't sure if that was something I wanted to do.

"It was descent. I wish you would have been there." He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my body, kissing the hollow of my neck and nibbling on my ear. "I really missed you."

I breathed in and whispered, "I missed you too."

"What made you want to come out here?" He asked, moving back to my side.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just because."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled. "Okay than."

We continued on our walk in comfortable silence. I snuck a few glances at him and took in his profile, his strong jaw and baby soft looking lips. He was going to be one hell of a sexy man when he got older. I couldn't help but to let my thoughts run into the future, being his long term girlfriend or even his wife. I smiled at the thought as I continued thinking about kids, creating our own home, having careers and making our lives together as special as we could. Those thoughts alone made me the happiest person in the world. Christian was everything I could ever want in a boyfriend, in a friend. I still remember the look on his face when he first saw me, his eyes widening and his sexy full lips parting an inch or two. And I remember the way I felt, the butterflies that took over my stomach and all the blood rushing to my cheeks. I will never forget it. I looked up at the trees and watched as the sunset continued to take its effect, thinking about all the wonderful moments Christian and I have shared together. I recalled the moment he saved me from Mimi, the times when we went to our secret place where he taught me how to speak, which was where we had our first tantalizing kiss and the first time we made love. The look of disapproval that took over his features when he saw Taylor with his arm over me also came to my mind. When we went to the pool party and he punched the guy who forced his lips on me, when we swam in the water and he kissed my scars. Every moment with Christian, whether it was negative, good, great, and wonderful, I wouldn't want to change it.

I took another look at Christian and noticed he was already looking at me. "What were you thinking about?"

I smiled secretively. "Just you."

"Of course you were." He smirked and gave me one of his cocky smiles. It reminded me of the time when Tyler and I went to the movie and he showed up with that girl, Talia. He was such sneaky jerk then and I couldn't believe he followed me to the movies, which reminds me….

I slowed down as he kept the same pace, putting my foot in front of his and giving him a firm push. I watched as his body fell to the ground, landing on his stomach and making a weird sound. There was no controlling my laughter, I practically doubled over and was clutching my stomach. As my muscles tightened it was getting harder and harder to breath and when he lifted half of his body off the ground and gave me a mischievous I knew I was in trouble. The moment he got to his feet I took off running. My laughter was making it hard to run, but the thought of him catching me made me go quicker. I said that I was going to get him back for his little act at the movies, but I had forgotten about it. Now I we were even…well we were; now he's on a mission to get me back. I ran my way in and out of the trees, hearing him right on my tracks. I was still laughing; my face probably red and my cheeks sore from keeping my mouth open to long. I ran as fast as I could and then once my legs started to give out, I gave up and hid behind a bush. I tried to slow my breathing and cease my laughing as I covered my hand over my mouth. My chest was expanding and constricting at a rate that made me feel like my heart would burst from my body. Taking deep even breathes I was able to hear something other than my lack of oxygen. The sound of leaves crunching and branches moving made me go still. It suddenly went quiet and I could feel my heart rate pick up again. It was a suspenseful silence, the kind you see in scary movies. All that was missing was the music. I lifted my head and glanced at the top, not seeing anything…

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed, feeling hands grab the side of my arms. I fell back and saw Christian laughing, just like I had been earlier.

"I guess we're even now."

Oh, no. We were even….

I stood up and dusted myself off, making it look like I had nothing up my sleeve. "You definitely got me." I said.

He leaned his body back and placed his hands on his stomach, throwing his head back to laugh. "You should have seen the look on your fa…."

When his guard was down I lunged for him and we fell to the ground, rolling down the small hill. We held on to each other as we rolled, laughing and making other noises. When we reached the bottom he landed on top of me. "Oh, god, you're heavy." I said.

"It's all muscle, baby." He replied before putting his hands at my sides. His fingers began to move quickly against my ribs, making me laugh so hard tears started to roll down my cheeks. I continued as did he, causing my laughter to grow silent and my abs starting become sore. He began to slow his movement and stared into my eyes, holding my gaze before he said, "I love your laugh." I tilted my head, giving a puzzled look. "I've never heard you laugh like this." I smiled as I realized I haven't laughed like this. He leaned down and kissed me softly, letting his lips trail in the general area. I held my breath as I felt his hand slide up my shirt, his warm hands making goosebumps appear on my skin. He kissed the corners of my lips, his hand cupping one of my breasts. I felt the heat course through my body and the electricity from his touch intensify all my senses. I met his lips with mine once again and with my hands I pulled him closer and held him firmly with my grip. I welcomed his warm tongue as it snaked into my mouth, moving in consistent circles with mine. He tasted so good, he smelled really good, and he felt even better. I could feel his hard shaft on my leg through his pants and the groan that came out of his mouth made the muscles between my thighs clench with want. I let my hands trail down his back, feeling all his muscles move as he held his body up. He broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, "You feel so good, Ana." His warm breath made me shiver. "I could touch you all day. You're so beautiful, flawless in every way."

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip, soaking up his positive words, letting them wrap around me and reminiscing in the way they felt.

He rolled off of me and dragged me over to him. I rested my head on his chest as he held me tightly. It was the first time I got to look at my surroundings and noticed we were surrounded my flowers and a small creek. The sound of the running water filled my ears and it was peaceful and beautiful. "I wish we could stay here forever."

He took a deep breath, my head moving along with his chest. "Me too."

"Are you excited?"

"For what?" He asked.

"To go to college?"

He took a while to answer. "College is a great opportunity for everyone."

"It is." I smiled. Education was always a great opportunity, who wouldn't want to obtain more knowledge? Of course I'd rather get it for free, instead of paying thousands of dollars, but hey, what can you do? "Maybe I should go." I remembered telling Grace I didn't think it was for me, but the way Christian talked about it made me want to try it out.

"I think you definitely should go." I looked up and him and saw his cunning smile. "Even if you are already a billionaire."

I giggled at his comment and said, "You're so funny. That money is already going to something important and…" I furrowed my brows, "I don't know what I'm going to do with the rest….Oh wait, I'll buy a few houses…and then I'll rent them out and make even more money!"

"Someone's thinking big." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I was kidding. I'll share it with you." I said. And that was the truth. I was planning and hoping I would be with Christian forever. Him being a part of my life permanently was something I was holding on to. He was a good influence, a constant that holds me down, letting me know that life for me will be okay. My mom left, my dad, who isn't my dad is now dead, and even me biological dad is dead, losing Christian would send me into a downward spiral, sending me into the depths of darkness...and I was afraid that there was no way of coming back from that. There was only so much a person could take and maybe I was relying on someone when I shouldn't. Is that wrong of me? I can't rely on my books to always keep me grounded, I needed someone who was real, someone I could touch and see and hear. That was Christian, I wanted it to be him and it had to be him.

Christian just looked at me and smiled, letting his fingers run down my cheek and his eyes close as he held me closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Christian."

With all my mind, heart, and soul I loved him.

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest. I'm being buried in home work this week and I have to work which is leaving me less time to write. I will make it up to you all though! Promise! I have to now start my last few assignments and I hope I get them done by tomorrow morning so I can get another chapter completed!**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for your reviews! Here is another chapter for you all!:)**

I literally could feel the floor shake, and I could hear the sounds of their stomping from a far distance. Taylor and Adrian spotted me through the crowd of students who began to disperse, heading for their first period classes. I smiled brightly as I saw them making their way towards me, I missed them. They're crazy jokes in math class and how they're always falling asleep or getting into some trouble. It was my entertainment throughout the day and not having that was a total loss. Tyler look as handsome as usual with his black and blue eyes as did Adrian with his brown hair and deep green eyes. They looked the same yet different too, I didn't know if that was just me or if something really was different about them. When they finally reached me, I was enveloped in a hug by Tyler that felt familiar and warm. Adrian swooped in after, filling me with happiness and delight. "Where have you been?" Tyler exclaimed.

"It's a really long story," I said, loving how I keep taking everyone by surprise with my improved speech.

"It sounds to me like you went to get yourself a tutor." Adrian said his eyes full of wonder.

Tyler's face mirrored Adrian's. "Yeah, Ana, you sound really fluent."

"I had something like that…" I trailed off, wondering what my mother was doing right now. I called in to the police station a few times to ask about her progress. Since I was the one who owned the house, I found that I had the power to drop any charges on breaking and entering, as for the murder…I had no control over that…She has to go to trial and me being a part of the situation I must attend. Grace received a letter in the mail and has already got her best lawyer suited up and ready to take action. I wanted to stay out of it, but I knew my being there would help my mom out. She didn't deserve to go to jail for protecting me.

"Well we certainly missed you. Calculus just isn't the same." Adrian came in for another hug. "Well I got to go. I'm already late. See you in class?"

"Definitely." I smiled cheekily and watched him run off. I then turned to Tyler. "You're late, too, you know."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just still in shock that you're really here and can talk. Last time I saw you, you were barely saying a sentence." He smiled. "And you're also late."

"That I am." I returned his smile and we sauntered off to class together, separating when we had.

Once I walked into class the chattering got quiet and turned into whispers. Some of the students began to stare and I could only imagine the rumors that must have been going around about me when I disappeared. I was on the news after all, so they must have been asking questions. The teacher was even staring at me, his I holding the same question as everyone else. The administrators didn't call any of my teachers to tell them I had returned, they just typed stuff on their computers and sent me on my way. I would have to stay a few extra hours after school for the next week to get caught up on the almost five months of school I missed. I continued to walk over to my seat and I sat down, ignoring all the stares and the whispers. Mr. Force eventually started his teaching duties once they seemed to get use to my presence. I could feel a set of eyes on me and turned to look, catching Mimi in the action. I see she hasn't changed one bit, still mean with a bad attitude. I ignored her for the rest of the class and dozed off, thinking about how much I want this class to be over with. I missed Christian and Mia. The only class I was looking forward to was Calculus with Tyler and Adrian, English with Mia, and Lunch with Christian. I was ready to go and when that bell rang, I think I was the first one out of class.

My next subject was the same, there were whispers and stares. I didn't understand what the big deal was. When I was here the only people I talked to were Mia, Christian, Adrian, and Tyler, I guess you could count Mimi, but other than them I haven't said a word to anyone else. It felt weird having people who ignored me pay this much attention to me. Attention that I didn't want nor cared to have. I went through that class in a daze and tried not to look as uncomfortable as I felt.

When I got to my third class, I was happy to see two familiar faces, faces that would talk to me and not just stare and whisper behind my back. I think I liked it better when I wasn't on everyone else's radar. I maneuvered my way through the class with a smile on my face, able to ignore the other people, because there were two people who were more important. I took my seat in between the two of them ready for the class to start. "Hey, Ana. How's your day going?" Tyler asked, scooting his desk closer to mine.

"It kind of sucks, actually. Everyone keeps staring at me."

"Just ignore them. They're probably trying to figure out what happened to you."

"Yeah. You're like the talk of the school right now." Adrian scooted towards me as well and started making paper planes. "I heard this one rumor that you ran away to some other state."

Run away? To another state? People seem to have an imagination. "I don't see why they would say that." Tyler shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his notebook.

"Well, why not? I mean the only thing the news said was that you went missing. They didn't say how." He sighed. "It leaves people to just think whatever they want."

"I guess." I replied.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Tyler asked with pleading eyes.

"Um…yeah, I'll tell you." I said. "But later."

They nodded and we ended our conversation as the teacher began to teach. As she began writing down equations, I could tell that I really have missed a lot and I was going to need a lot of time to catch up if I wanted to be able to pass this school year. I listened to as much as I could, but then eventually had to tune out. I didn't know the material and it was hard to understand without knowing the previous lessons. Adrian looked just as bored as I did and Tyler was starting to fall asleep. The lesson seemed to go on and on and on and on and on. A never ending cycle. I eventually fell asleep and was woken up by Adrian just before the bell rang. I then woke up Tyler and we left the class, heading to lunch. I've been waiting all day for this moment. I missed Christian so much even though I was with him this morning. I said by to Tyler and Adrian as they saw some of their friends and when I spotted Christian sitting at the back table, I smiled and made my way over. But then…

I saw Elena come into view as she rounded the corner. She stopped in her tracks completely, mouth opened in shock. That look eventually went away and was replaced with a scowl. She looked mad and her eyes were like daggers. I knew I was the one she was angry at and instead of showing her fear, which was what I was kind of feeling, I instead gave her a cunning smile, making her face turn even more red and her lips turn grim. I continued on my way towards Christian, forgetting all about Elena once I saw him smile at me.

"Hey babe." His voice deep and angelic. I melted on the inside, trying to keep my posture as I sat down beside him.

"Hi." I replied sweetly as he kissed my cheek. "So, your old girlfriend was just giving me the evil eye."

He tilted his head and narrowed his brows together. "Old girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" I smiled. "You know, Elena."

"Ah." He laughed. "She was never really a girlfriend. More like friends with benefits."

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't even know which is worse." He chuckled again and I couldn't help but to join in. "So how has your day been?"

"It's been alright. Better now, how about yourself?"

"Math was the only class I enjoyed. Only because of Tyler and Adrian." I sighed and looked around the cafeteria, noticing all the stares. "Christian, everyone has been staring at me today. It's weird and uncomfortable. I don't like it."

He took a hold of my hand and held my gaze. "Pay none of them any attention."

"It's easy for you to say, you're not the one being stared at. I can't walk into any of my classes without hearing their whispers."

"I'm sorry, love." He kissed my knuckles. "It will pass quickly. Something else will happen and they'll forget about this."

"What do they think happened to me?"

He pursed his lips and then rubbed them together. "Honestly, they're saying a lot of stuff…"

"Like…." I probed.

"Like you being kidnapped, you ran away…"

There was more, I could tell. "And?"

He sighed. "Some people were saying you died and that they'd find your body somewhere in a ditch soon." My eyes widened and I think I heard myself gasped. "I put an end to that rumor real quick…"

"What…What do you mean?"

"Well I almost got suspended for fighting. I couldn't let them say that stuff…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I just, it made me so mad, I couldn't control myself."

"Why didn't you get suspended?"

"Elena," I cringed at the name, "convinced them to just give me ISS."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." I looked away from him, trying to gather my thoughts. Why would she help him after what happened between them? That doesn't make sense, she should hate him. I felt Christian place his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Hey, hey, Ana, that was all it was. She helped me and I gave her nothing in return. I did nothing for her."

"Wh…When I was gone," I started, trying to real in my emotions, "did she try anything?"

"She tried." He nodded. "I didn't give her the time of day."

"But you didn't know if I was coming back. What if…my mom didn't kill Jack and he ended up killing me instead, what then?"

I saw almost every emotion flash on Christians face as he narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip around my hands. Anger, sadness, regret, love, disappointment…and everything in between. "Ana, I don't want to ever hear something like that come out of your mouth. I don't like the 'what if' game, so we aren't going to play it. You're here, you're alive, and you're with me. I am with you; I love you, not her or anyone else. Do you understand?" I nodded slowly, convinced of his words but Elena will be hanging around as long as he's here. I don't doubt his love or commitment towards me, but I know for a fact that she has no boundaries. "Good, because I wouldn't have accepted any other answer."

"Well look at who we have here." I didn't even notice Mimi walking over as I was too busy thinking to notice. "Ana, is it? You've been gone for so long; I almost forgot your name."

"Fuck off, Mimi." Christian growled out.

She smiled devilishly and looked down at our hands. "Oh, I see, you guys are like a thing now right?" Actually we were a thing but we didn't tell anybody, she was only assuming. Of course her assumption is right but she doesn't need to know that.

"No, Mimi." I said.

"I'm just comforting her." He removed his hands slowly and placed it on my arm protectively.

"Right." She said, dragging out the word. "Well it looks like we won't be finding your body in a ditch."

She didn't have time to react and neither did I. Christian jumped up from the table so fast it gave me whiplash. He was in Mimi's face the next second and I don't think I have ever seen so much fear on someone face then hers. "Mimi you really need to walk away, because you're pissing me off. Ana has never done a damn thing to you and you want to stand here and talk down on her? You have no fucking clue what she went through when she was gone or even before that and if you had half a mind, you'd watch what you say because one day you might find out about her past and when you do your going to regret everything you have ever said to her. And there will be no redemption for you. You are ignorant of whatever it is you think you know about her and you disgust me. Get the hell out of my face and never approach me or her again." Her eyes shimmered and I think she was about to cry. I kind of felt bad for her. I wouldn't want to be yelled at like that in front of other people. We had gotten the attention of a few people nearby and one of them was Mia. She was smiling like she had accomplished something; in fact everyone who was close and witnessed the conflict was smiling and laughing. And for some reason…

I didn't like it.

Mimi turned around and practically ran. I saw her go into the bathroom when Christian turned around. "Are you okay?" I smiled at him, thankful that he stood up for me. I think I could have handled the situation myself, but like I said, he was so fast I didn't even get the chance.

"Yeah."

We finished the rest of our lunch in peace. That is until Mia came over and started to give us some gossip. She explained every juicy detail about some guy who got caught making out with his supposed girlfriend's brother. I hoped that was way juicer gossip then the fact that the missing girl isn't missing anymore. I was so ready for all the attention to be focused on something else. Mia didn't finish the conversation by the time lunch was over. She continued as we left the cafeteria and I had to stop her so I could go to the bathroom.

"Okay but I will finish telling you in English." She said. I nodded and gave both her and Christian a hug.

I walked into the bathroom and was about to enter the third stall when I heard sniffling. I stilled, hoping to hear the noise again and when I did, I forgot all about going to the restroom and headed to the very last stall where the sobs were coming from. I knew who I was going to find. It had to be Mimi, but I was secretly hoping it wasn't just so I could avoid having to ask if she's okay. That would be a little bit awkward.

No such luck.

I opened the stall door and saw Mimi sitting in the corner with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She looked up at the sound of the squeaking and her eyes were rimmed in red and puffy. There were tears falling and I felt so sorry for her. I knew I shouldn't after everything she said to me, but I couldn't help it.

"What do you want? Did you come here to gloat?" She wiped her nose with a sheet of toilet paper. "I thought I locked the door."

I walked in and decided to sit next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She scowled.

"That was a stupid question."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Yeah. I should be."

"Well aren't you subtle." She rolled her eyes.

"But I'm not."

"Please." She said. "You're so fake."

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here, but you're too much of a stubborn bitch to see it. You know what? Everything that Christian said to you was true, and you needed to hear it." My voiced began to crack as it grew louder in pitch. "You're so mean to people for no reason. You deserved those words he threw at you, but I'm sorry that he did it in front of either people and I'm sorry it made you feel the way that it did." I stood, getting ready to leave with my final words. "Maybe I shouldn't feel sorry for you and maybe you don't deserve it but I can't help the way I feel and like I said, I really am sorry." I walked out of the stall, leaving her there.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm too nice.

I know what it feels like to feel down, to feel shy and embarrassed, to feel pain, and sadness. I wouldn't wish that on anyone and I can't help but to try and comfort those who do, even if they are the devil themselves. I continued to walk down the halls until I got to my class and the sound of feet hitting the floor and my name being called stopped me.

I turned and saw Mimi.

She slowed her pace and took a deep breath. "Thanks." She said.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment and watched as gave a small smile and turned to leave, walking into the classroom that was three doors down from mine.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Tomorrow Vampire Academy comes out in theaters and I am so going to go see it! How about you guys? Are there any VA fans? I love me some Christian! Haha and I don't mean Grey but Ozera!:) Hopefully the movie is good and not a total flop!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for your reviews! Here's a sweet Lemon!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

"Christian…" I whispered.

His lips felt really soft as he grazed them over the swell of my B-cupped breasts. His breath was warm, sending chills down my arms and making my body shudder. His teeth nipped at my skin, causing a soft moan to escape my mouth. I bit down on my bottom lip and closed my eyes, letting the feel of his touch wash over me. He moved up, kissing my neck and then meeting my lips. He pressed them fervently upon mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth and biting my bottom lip. It felt good, sending the heat throughout my body. His hand rest on my hip, slowly moving up under my shirt, and stopping just below my bra. He broke the kiss and looked at me with question in his eye. "Can I?" He asked, his voice deep husky, filled with lust and love.

"You can do whatever you want." I replied, pulling him back down to my lips and kissing him passionately. He put his hands under me and lifted my body upwards, grabbing the hem of my tank top and pulling it over my head. I pulled off his shirt and rubbed my hands a long his chest. His pectorals were muscular, warm, and slightly tanned, a gorgeous fine specimen. He flinched and I looked at his face. He was on his knees, so I sat on mine to be near the same height. I leaned closer and kissed his chest then whispered, "Why does this bother you?"

He grabbed my hands and kissed each palm, looking into my eyes and saying, "It doesn't."

"Then why do you flinch?" I asked.

"I flinch because it surprises me that when you touch me…" He smiled sweetly and kissed my lips. "It feels…right." I tilted my head in confusion, not thoroughly understanding what he means. "When anyone touches my chest, I think of my past, but when you do it, I think about…you, the feel of you, the smell of you, your voice…just you, nothing but you."

My heart melted at his words and I'm sure I had the biggest smile on my face. There were so many emotions going through my mind and body right now, the main one being love. I loved Christian so much. He was everything anyone could ever want in a companion, a friend, a lover. I wanted him in every possible. I wanted his affections and his heart; because I was more than willing to give him mine. I closed the distance between us and crushed my lips to his. I didn't think, I just let my emotions take over my body and control everything that would happen next. I brought him down to the bed with me and held him close. He groaned against my lips and reached between me and the bed, unclasping my bra and tossing it aside, not removing his lips from mine. I brought my legs up to his lower back and locked my ankles together around him. He broke the kiss, but left his soft lips on my skin grazing them down my neck and to my breasts. They felt heavy and my nipples were hard, a darker color. He circled his tongue around my areola and the closed his mouth around my nipple, causing me to moan in pleasure and cling onto him tighter. I bit down on my lip and raised my hands above me and running them through Christian's hair. His tongue swirled, sucked, and nipped at the hard bud, making me clench my teeth together. He then sat up and put his hands on my knees, slowly moving them down my thighs. He kept eye contact and I felt so naked under his gaze. Not partly, like I was, but I felt like he could see right through me, every part of me that I myself couldn't see. His fingers went in between my shorts and skin, sliding them down and taking my panties with them.

He stared at me and I wanted more than anything to cover myself up. I felt a little insecure about my body, compared to Christian's glorious male figured shape. He was a magnificent sight, something you could look at all day and never get tired of it. He leaned back down and hovered over my body, his eyes scanning over my face. He kissed my lips softly then placed them by my ear. "You are a beauty to behold, Ana." I closed my eyes and let a smile curve on my lips, my teeth biting down on them in the process. I tilted my head as I felt him kiss me there, his hand maneuvering down the side of my body and settle in between my legs. I let out a little gasp as I felt his fingers move up and down the length of my external genitalia. "You're so wet, baby." He bit my neck and pushed his fingers inside me. I wasn't expecting the way it felt, so I trembled involuntarily. Parts of my vagina were throbbing, an achy type feeling that needed to be relieved. "You okay?" He asked softly. I nodded and he brought his lips back to mine, kissing me feverishly. His fingers were moving in and out of my body, initiating a few moans. My body began to take over, moving with the rhythm of his fingers. His thumb moved in circles near my pelvic bone, it was a good feeling and almost took me over the edge.

Christian removed his fingers and I felt slightly disappointed. He broke the kiss too and moved his body directly on top of me. He kissed my chin then traveled down the center of my neck, all the way down my sternum, my belly button and….

I suddenly felt his warm breath over my sex area and I lifted myself on my elbows."Wh…what are you doing?" I stammered little as he blew against my slick vagina.

"Just relax, baby. I am going to make you feel good." He whispered seductively. His finger separated me and I felt nervous. "Just relax," he repeated, flicking his tongue out and placing it between my folds and letting his lips close over it. I moaned at the feeling, loudly. I had never felt anything like this before. My hands automatically went to his held as I held him down, begging him with the gesture to continue. He continued with his tongue, but added his fingers, sticking them inside me. It was almost overwhelming as he went in and out, his tongue whirling and sucking.

"Christian…" The moaning of his name came out as if my body as well as Christian's was willing me to say it. I could hear is own groans as he continued to lick me, the vibrations making the sensations more sensational. He removed his fingers, but kept his mouth firmly in place. His strong muscular hands snaked under my thighs and wrapped around them, holding them down as the suction of his tongue and licks began come faster and harder. My body began to rock at a faster rate as I felt my climax coming. It was the same feeling as the first time I had sex, but this one was much more extreme. I cried out as I fell over the edge, gripping the head board to help take on the ambiances.

The muscles in my relaxed as the orgasm passed and I was panting heavily. Christian lifted himself, his mouth a little shiny from the juices that my body exerted, and slowly unbuttoned his pants. "You tasted sweet, Ana." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, shy and almost embarrassed. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I've never been so nervous in my life as I lied here on full naked display and hearing those words come out of his mouth. I covered myself with my hands and gave a shy smile. "Don't hide yourself from me." He pulled his pants down and took them off. He too was now on full display, but he wasn't shy like me and he definitely had no reason to be, he was all muscle. He held his pants up and pulled out a condom, tearing it, and rolling it over himself. I could never get enough of his body; every inch was defined and breathtaking. He let his body fall over me, catching himself with his hands as they rested on either side of my head. "You define the word beauty." He whispered, pressing his lips to mine. His kiss reignited me and I could feel the heat begin to churn within. Christian's hand cupped my breast, massaging it lightly than letting it trail down between us. I could feel him grab himself, placing it at my entrance. "Are you ready?"

I bit down on my lip. "Yes, Christian." He pushed himself into me and then kept himself still. Grabbing my calf, he pulled it to rest on his lower back. Using my muscles to keep it there, I positioned my other leg to give him better access. He then began to move. There was no controlling the moans and the whimpers with the way he felt inside of me. I let my body take over as I found a steady rhythm that matched his. "Mmmm…." His lips covered mine, suppressing my moans and invading me with his tongue. I held him close as he pushed himself in and out of me, going faster and harder. Everything felt so right with Christian, the way I felt in his arms, the sweet words that spilt from his lips, and the way his hands felt and pleased my body with a single touch. He was right, he felt right and I loved him.

He broke the kiss and positioned his head in the crook of my neck. I felt his teeth sink into my flesh and the tremors of his shaft inside me. He was getting close to his release and so was I. As I concentrated on the feeling, I could feel the muscles in my vagina begin to tighten around his shaft. My legs began to tremble and when I felt his shaft start to pump, it sent me off the cliff, falling into pure ecstasy with Christian joining me.

He collapsed on top of me and I circled my arms around him, holding him in place and letting my fingers tangle in his hair.

We lay there in silence for a few minutes when he suddenly spoke. "When I was little my mom was killed." My fingers halted, no longer running through his hair. "She was a whore…" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the story, it sounded terribly sad already. But a part of me wanted to hear it, to know a side of Christian that he kept hidden from the rest of the world, the vulnerable, tormented part. "She had a pimp who used to put out his cigarettes on his chest." I cringed. I noticed the small scars but I never thought about them or pointed it out. They were a part of him, it may not be a good part but he was who he was because of those events and I loved who he was. "I remember sitting next to her lifeless body on the floor. It had been a few days before the police had shown up…" I put my hand over my mouth and tried to subdue my gasp.

"Christian…" I caressed his face. "I'm so sorry…" I felt like crying for him, for the little boy who had to go through such a traumatizing event.

"I can't recall much, but that's why I have problems with people directly touch my chest. It brings bad memories. Except…" He sat up and faced me. "You. For some reason when you touch my chest it doesn't feel bad. It feels…" His lips pressed against mine and he grabbed my hands, putting them on his chest. "It feels right."

I smiled.

"I love you, Ana."

"I love you, Christian."

He rubbed his hand down my face and traced my lips with his thumb. "Come on, let's get dressed before the other two get home."

"Okay." I agreed. We left school after seventh period and came home. It was Christian's idea and I couldn't say no. It felt good to go against the rules, to do something I wasn't supposed to do, with someone I shouldn't be doing it with. He was a bad influence in so many ways, but I made my own choices. Not only that but he was smart, highly intelligent and very persuasive. He did some convincing to get me to go with him, but it wasn't a lot. I watched him as he slid on his jeans, loving the way they fit him perfectly, not tight but still showing off all the good parts. Sadly, he then covered his bare chest with a plain black t-shirt. He looked so good, but even better in his birthday suit.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" He asked with one of his sexy smiles. I nodded my head in answer. He tossed me my bra and my shirt. I put them both on and reached for my shorts and underwear that were at the corner of my bed. I got of the bed and walked over to my dresser, flipping my hair and grabbing a hair tie. I put it into a messy bun that rested at the top of my head, not caring about the loose tendrils that framed my face. "What do you want to do?" He asked, coming up behind me and kissing my neck.

I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck, stood on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips. "A little bit of this…" I kissed him again, this time letting my tongue enter his mouth. "A little bit of that…"

"Keep it up and we'll never get passed the door."

"Where's your self-control, Christian?" I whispered seductively in his ear and then nibbled on his earlobe.

He pushed me up against the wall and pinned my hands above my head, leaning down and nipping at my neck. "You don't even know how much control I'm using right now." He growled in my ear.

I giggled at the feeling of his breath tickling my ear. "I believe you." I replied crashing my lips to his. He groaned and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me tightly against him, one hand at the back of my head and the other on my back. "I could never get enough." I whispered.

"My sweet, Ana."

We stared into each other's eyes smiling, laughing, and kissing. He was everything to me and there would never be a day where I wouldn't want him anymore. Christian has brought so much to my life. I can talk now because of him, I can smile and laugh and I never have to look over my shoulder wondering if anything bad was going to happen to me. I would always be safe in Christian's arms. He had my heart and as long as he did, I knew there would only be pure bliss in the future that was to come. I always read in books about love and for the longest time I thought that was the only place I would be able to experience that emotion, in my books. But that would never be enough, not for me. I wanted to feel what it was like to have a man love you, to find that one person who made your heart skip a beat and make every nerve in your body feel like an electrical live wire. And that was Christian. He did that for me. There would never be anyone else who could make me feel the way he does and there would never come a time where I would plan to find out if I was wrong. He was the one for me, the one who had my heart, and the one who offered me his. I took it and as selfish as it may seem, I would never give it back under any circumstance.

He was mine and I was his.

Forever.

**Please review! Tell me your thoughts! I'm thinking about do a time jump in the next chapter, still need to brainstorm on how I am going to do the transition! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy…**

Four months later…

Christian's Point of View

I stalked my side of the room with junk food and Gatorade, surprisingly the mini fridge held it all. I left my walls plain and had deep red comforter with black sheets. The night stand held my music speaker and three pictures of me and Ana. It didn't feel like home, but a part of it was here and that was almost good enough for me. I plopped down on my bed and picked one of the frames up, caressing it in my hands. She was on my back with a smile that could light up a room; I had just swung her around as Elliot snapped the picture. It was right after graduation when I stepped out from the building and saw Ana running towards me.

_I could still hear the crowd clapping and cheering as the rest of the students made their way out of the building. I was one of the first out due to my last name, but before I could reach the door, I was pulled away and shoved into a reclusive area underneath the stairs. _

"_Elena, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_No Christian, what are you doing?"_

"_Um I am going to go meet up with my family." I grabbed her arm and pulled off of mine._

"_You mean Ana?" She said with disgust. "Christian you need to stop this infatuation. What are you thinking? This won't end well."_

"_Elena, what the hell are you talking about? The only infatuation I ever had was with you. I love Ana, now back off and leave me alone." I spat out. "I told you. We are done."_

_I left her there and made my way outside. If anyone could ruin my day it would be her. What we had was nothing compared to what I share with Ana. Nothing. The anger that was within me quickly faded when I saw Ana running towards me. She was wearing a cute all white sundress that wasn't too short but it showed off all her great assets. She was perfect. _

_I held out my arms and circled them around her when she clung to me tightly. "Christian's all grown up!" She laughed out. I chuckled along with her and kissed the top of her head. She pulled away from me when mom and dad, along with Mia and Elliot arrived._

"_I am so proud of my sweetheart." Mom pulled me in and I held her as she sobbed._

_Dad gave me one of his manly hugs and patted my back. Elliot did the same and Mia practically tackled me to the ground muttering how happy she was that I wouldn't be there to over protect her next year._

"_Let's get some pictures." Elliot exclaimed. "You and Ana can go first." He gave me a knowing smile. He knew from the beginning that Ana and I were attracted to each other. I think he knew before I knew, but he never said anything. "Give me a really good pose. No cheesy shit."_

"_Elliot, watch your tongue." Mom smacked him on the shoulder. _

_Ana then jumped on my back and I swung her around. We were laughing with one another and before I knew it, Elliot took the picture. "I wasn't ready!" Ana shouted. _

"_It looks really good. So natural and realistic." Mia said in awe. "You should be a photographer, Elliot."_

"_You think so?" He said with a cocky grin._

"_Yeah, there's no math involved." Mia busted out laughing and so did Ana. For a minute there I thought she was giving Elliot a real compliment. I should have known better._

The sound of the door opening pulling me out of my reverie, revealing a guy who was an inch or two shorter than me with dark hair and eyes. He had countless number of bags and I stood to go help him out. "Here man, let me help you with that." I grabbed his black duffle bag and placed on his side of the room.

"Thanks dude." He dragged the rest of his stuff in and let it fall carelessly onto the floor. "I don't know why my mom made me pack so much shit."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "I know how you feel."

"Jose." He said, reaching his out.

I took it and gave him a firm shake. "Christian."

"Where are you from?" He asked taking a seat on his bed.

I lied back on mine and tossed a pillow around. "Washington."

"As in Washington state?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'm originally from Oregon but I lived in Washington for most of my life."

"That's awesome man, which part are you from?" I asked, amused that we were from the same place.

"Port Angeles. You?"

"Seattle."

"Really? I've been there so many times. It's a nice place."

"It is." Thinking about what makes it so nice. Ana. That's what makes it nice.

"When's orientation?" He questioned as he started to unpack. His bags were completely filled, not leaving any room. When he opened some of them all his tuff popped out, making him mutter a few curse words.

"It's tomorrow." I said, trying not to laugh at him.

"Cool." He sighed and piled a bunch of clothes in his arms and tossed them on the bed. "There's a freshman welcoming party tonight. It's supposed to be epic. Are you going?"

I heard about the party but I didn't pay much attention to it. I didn't even consider going until now. "When is it?" I asked.

"I think it starts around…" He made a weird face then said, "nine. Yeah definitely nine. So you in?"

I thought about it. Maybe going would be good, I didn't want to mope around or anything, but I would definitely call Ana to tell her how everything was going. I missed her so much. I almost didn't get on the plane but Ana forced me too. She literally accompanied me onto the plane, with a flight attendant accompanying her to escort her out after we finished. Ana sat me in my designated seat and held my face in her hands saying _'Christian you need to go. This is what you want, don't worry about me. I will always be here waiting for you. I know you're going to do great things when the time comes. And remember you will come home during the holidays and stuff so we will see each other. Okay?'_ I remember nodding. _'Good. Now go get an education. You and I both know you need. Have fun and experience everything college has to offer_' She had tears in her eyes as she gave me her tiny speech. She kissed my lips and held me tight, leaving soon after with the flight attendant. "Yeah, I'll go." I told Jose.

We entered one of those sorority houses, the one that was big and white with music so loud it could bust your eardrums a mile away. Turns out the seniors were the ones who were throwing freshman the welcome party. There were so many people that Jose and I had to push ourselves through. It was hot and I meant temperature wise. All the bodies were radiating their heat and I wanted nothing more than to get a drink. Jose seemed to have the same idea as me, he was leading us to the bar that was in the back of the room near the gigantic speakers.

"What can I get you guys?" A medium built guy with spiked black hair leaned over the counter with a towel over his shoulder.

"Yeah, let me get rum and coke."

"Aren't you a freshman?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You're not old enough to drink."

"If that's the case then why are you behind a bar, looking like your serving drinks at a freshman party?" Jose countered.

The guy stared at him for a good minute before smiling. "Rum and coke it is." He then turned to me. "And for you?"

"I'll have whiskey and coke."

He tapped his knuckles on the table and nodded, turning to make the drinks.

"Damn, look at all the hot girls." Jose smiled. "This is going to be a great party. Don't you think?"

"Sure…." I said.

"Oh come on man, don't tell me you don't like girls." Laughing, he hit my shoulder. "This is college, no need to hold back."

"I'm not interested in any of the girls here." I said deadpan.

"How is that possible? You just got here. I'm sure you haven't seen them all."

"I don't need to see them all." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, I see." He stared at me with a look. "You have a girlfriend."

"Yes I do and she's way better than anything here."

Jose laughed, grabbing his drink from the guy. "Thanks man." He turned his attention back to me. He handed me mine and I took it, taking a big swig. "Don't let any of those girls hear you say that."

"I think it's a little too late for that." Jose and I both turned our attention to a girl who sat on a stool by us. She was attractive, had really light brown hair, light colored skin and dark brown eyes. "And I must say, I'm hurt." She put a hand over her heart and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Well, I don't know about Christian but I am so very sorry that you're hurt." He played along with the dramatics. "And you are?"

"Raine." She smiled.

"I am very pleased to meet you Raine, I'm Jose and this is my roommate, Christian."

She got off her stool, shook his hand and then walked a few more steps over to me. "It's very nice to meet you Christian." Her voice was low, seductive and I couldn't be more disgusted.

"Yeah. You too." I showed her no interest and I wanted her out of my face.

"Oh." She said with a smile, "Why so hostile?" She bit her bottom lip and touched my thigh. When Ana would bite her lip, she looked so innocent, sweet yet sexy and she never even knew. But this girl, when she did it, it was repulsive. Don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful girl, but she isn't Ana. No one will ever be Ana.

"I'd appreciate it, if you didn't touch me. Like you heard earlier, I have a girlfriend. I need you to just walk away."

She tried to look impassive, but I could see the anger along with amusement in her eyes. This girl didn't know what to make of my rejection, but she ended the look with a smile. "Jose, would you care to dance with me?"

He was watching the encounter, not knowing what do. He smiled though, and brushed off the fact that she just flirted with me and then asked to dance with him after her rejection. "Yeah." He put down his drink and guided her onto the floor by the waist.

I spent the rest of the time watching everyone around me, thinking about Ana and how much I miss her. I wanted to be next to her, I wanted to touch her skin, feel her lips, and bury myself in her remarkable body, letting our emotions surround us. This was going to be the longest few years of my fucking life and all I know was that I couldn't wait for Thanksgiving break and then after that, I will be counting the days until it was Christmas break and then spring break and then summer. I don't know how I'm going to do it, be away from her for so long. It was almost impossible, well at least that's how it felt. I planned on calling her almost every day, but I knew the distance wasn't a terrible thing….

How did that saying go? Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Well let's hope that shit is true.

I would never let Ana go. No matter the cost or the heartache, but I would never let us get to that point anyway. We'll just take this one step at a time, day by day. Long distance is never easy, but we both know that it won't be forever. I'll be back in Seattle and we'll be together like we always wanted to.

Anastasia's Point of View

"Keep going Ana. You're getting so good." Mia held the hand mats that I continued to punch. "This was a really good idea."

"Yeah, well. What else…" I was panting, out of breath as I continued to throw punches, "were we going to do this summer?"

I knew it was a stupid question the moment the words fell from my lips. "Gee, I don't know. Shopping, maybe the pool, hmm, oh and the movies."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on…" I wiped the sweat from brow and continued. "You can't tell me you aren't enjoying this."

"Oh, no, surprisingly I am." She laughed. "I didn't know how fun it could be to punch stuff." It was in the middle of July. I wanted to do something productive while Christian was away. I wouldn't see him again until Thanksgiving and I needed something to do other than reading. So, much to Mia's disapproval, I chose to do MMA. I thought it would be fun and different. At first Mia was reluctant, but after some constant persuading she agreed. It's been two weeks since Christian left and two weeks since Mia and I have been taking an MMA self-defense class. There were other categories to choose from, like karate, boxing, and tae kwon do, but Mia picked MMA because and I quote 'It sounds so much cooler than the other one'. "Now I know what to do when someone I don't like is being annoying."

"No, Mia…" I took two second break, "You can only use these defenses if you're in danger or something." I lifted my hands and began punching again, causing her to stumble back.

"But I will be endanger…" She smiled, "from being annoyed or even worse, my temper rising." Her laugh ran through the gym, earning us a few stares.

"Are you going to use these…" I tried to catch my breath, "on Adrian?"

"Hell yeah, when he least expects it to. I'm going to do one of those arm lock things."

"Oh, god, don't break his arm or anything." I laughed, punching hard with my right. She switched her hands, making me perform an upper cut move.

"Don't you worry I'll be super gentle." She said. "Oh, maybe I'll try it tonight when we go out." She squealed in excitement. Mia and Adrian have been dating for about two and a half months now. I never would have thought those two would become an item. It came as a surprise to me and even more of a surprise to Christian when I told him. But they are really cute together and I have never seen Adrian so hung up on a girl before. He was really into her.

"Let me know how that goes for you." I gave my last few shots all I had, running out of breath and feeling extremely exhausted.

"Man, Ana, you really have gained some muscle in the last few weeks. I'm really impressed." She smiled and her positive compliments made me respond to her in the same way, a big cheekily smile. "Who are you going to try these new skills on?"

"Um, no one."

"Really? Not even Christian?" She said. "I think it would so fun if you tried them on him."

It does seem like it would be a funny act to witness. I could picture it now, flipping him over and looking at his shocked face as he hit the floor with a strong force. "You know what, that does sound like a very intriguing idea."

We laughed together as we headed to the locker rooms to change.

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next few chapters will continue to take place throughout their time apart as Christian is away and after that I will be doing another time jump! We'll be seeing more of Raine and I will have Kate make an entrance as well.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I was bale to get another chapter done for you all! Thank you all for you reviews! It means a lot! There will be NO cheating or breaking up! I just wanted to clear that up for you all!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

Ana's Point of View

"Are you ready for this?" Mia asked.

"Um…No, not really. I wish it was summer still." I stared up at the bug building, seeing how it hasn't changed. I really did wish I wasn't here. This year is going to be so different now that Christian isn't here. We won't be able to go to our secret spot anymore, or we can't sit together at lunch. He can't walk me to my classes or give me a ride home. The past month it felt so weird not having him around. The bathroom was always so clean, his room was empty and at dinner time the seat next to me was non vacant. A part of me felt empty and I cried myself to sleep the first few nights he was away.

"I can't believe how summer went by so fast. It was so much fun, just the two of us." Christian, Mia, and I spent a lot of the summer with the house to ourselves during the day. Grace and Carrick have been working overtime lately and Elliot was taking summer classes at the local college. But then Christian left and it was just Mia and I. "I am strongly dreading this."

"You and me both." We watched as the students went through the school doors. Mia and I were still outside, leaning against her white Honda civic coupe not wanting to go in. "Come on." We had to go eventually and there was only five minutes until we're late.

"Isn't it exciting that this year we have four classes together?" Mia looped her arm through mine and we headed off to the school's entrance.

"That's the only good thing about this year." I said as a matter of fact. "I wish Christian were here." I sighed.

"And I wish Adrian was here." Her sigh matched mine. "Why did we have to pick seniors to date? Why not someone our age?" She rolled her eyes at herself but then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked amused.

"I really don't know." She opened the door and entered just like the many other kids who seemed overly excited about the day. "But what I do know is that we have Environmental Science AP together." She breathed in heavily. "I still don't know why you chose a college credited course. Or better yet why you made me sign up for it too."

"Oh, come on Mia don't be so ugh. If we pass that and take the test we can earn three credits for college, which means we would need to take a science class our freshman year. And also, I heard we get to take three field trips. And one is the zoo!"

"Huh, that's actually awesome. I like the zoo! Oh and aside from that how is it that you don't have to take a math class? Not fair." We walked down the senior hallway and took the stairs to the second level, entering the second to last class room. The teacher greeted us at the door and told to find our seat. Mia and I immediately discovered that the seating was in alphabetical order and we silently did a little dance because we sat next to each other. The first day of class was starting to feel a little better already. We took a seat our seats and waited for the class to start. The class was pretty much filled except for a seat next to me.

"I don't have to take a math class because I already took my senior one last year and I passed it." That class was truly easy, but difficult to concentrate on when I had Tyler and Adrian next to me. Tyler. I missed him. He was, aside from Mia, one of my best friends. I saw Adrian often due to him dating Mia. He and Adrian are practically joined at the hip. They went to the same college Elliot did, not wanting to be away from home. I was surprised when he told me he was going to college. He always complained about not liking school. But he was smart and had so much potential. I need to make myself a note to call him and see how he's doing. "I'm ahead of the game."

"No, you're an over achiever." She sighed and look to the side of me. "Who sits there?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Well why don't you look at the name?" She said as if I should have known.

"There's no reason too." I said nodding my head in the direction of the door.

"Well this should be an interesting year." Mia smiled and I gave her a look of warning. "What? I didn't say anything…yet." She giggled to herself.

"Hi Mimi." I smiled at her and she smiled back. We came to an understanding at the end of our junior year and we even talked in the hallways a couple of times. She was a really insecure girl in so many ways and she wasn't that much different than me. I just didn't project my lack of confidence in a mean way. She and I became acquaintances and I have come to know that she wasn't so bad. Mia on the other hand wasn't as forgiving as I was.

"Hey, Ana. How are you?"

"I'm good and yourself?"

"Same." She took her seat. "Hey Mia."

"Hello Mimi." It was a descent start.

"How was everyone's summer?"

"Too short." I replied with a short laugh.

"Yeah, it was." She said, pulling out her notebook.

"Good Morning class. My name is Ms. Riley and this is Environmental science. If you are in the wrong class then you might want to skedaddle." She said jokingly.

I looked at Mia who looked at me and mouthed 'skedaddle', scrunching her face together. I guess she didn't like that word or at least thought it was weird. The class didn't laugh at her comment so she covered it up with moving on to something else. Mia and I noticed so we laughed.

"Is something funny ladies?" Ms. Riley asked.

The class turned their attention on us. "Oh, no, nothing at all." Mia said sarcastically. "Please continue." I had a feeling we might be getting into some trouble in this class.

"Hey babe." His deep voice enveloped me. It was lunch and I had the need to call him. I didn't know if he was in class or really remembered his entire schedule, but I needed to talk to him.

"Christian!" I squealed.

"I miss you."

"You don't even know how much I miss you. School isn't the same. Lunch isn't the same. Nothing is and I really don't like it." I took a seat outside on one of the benches.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish it was different." He sounded sad and I didn't like it. "How is your first day going?"

"For starters, I have four classes with Mia."

"Well that can't be good." He chuckled. "You two are just asking for trouble."

"We aren't that bad. Mia is but I balance her out."

"Right, because you two didn't sneak out at midnight to go to that concert."

"That was one time." I scoffed. There was a rock band concert playing at one of the parks and Mia was dying to go. Of course Grace said no because it was too late, but that didn't stop her. I tagged along because I didn't want her getting into trouble. Christian covered for us and helped us climb up the window when we got back at four in the morning. It was a wild experience, something I couldn't particularly enjoy since I was worried about getting caught.

"Yeah well it proves my point."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I laughed sarcastically. "So how's the college life?"

"It's okay." He said.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about it. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, maybe I'm just a little home sick." He sighed. "I want to hold you."

I smiled at his words. "I'd give anything for you to hold me." I said. "I can't wait to see you in November."

"You know, before you showed up in my life, I couldn't wait to go to Harvard. It's always been something I wanted to do. And now…" He sighed heavily and I listened attentively. "Now I wish more than anything that I was home with you."

I wanted to cry. My heart started to ache for the way he was feeling. It was weird how I seemed to feel his emotions, literally. I felt so much more connected to him and could feel as if his presence was near. Is that weird? Or is it just me? "I know but you need to be there. There is a lot for you to learn, you know."

"There is a lot for me to learn, but there is also a lot I already know." He said. "I've been studying the aspects of business ever since I was a freshman in high school."

"You are so intelligent, Christian." The side door opened and Mia popped out. 'The pizza is here' she mouthed. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. She ordered a pizza and had it delivered. "And devoted. You'll be okay."

"I love you, Ana."

"And there will never be a day where I wouldn't love you." I said. "Are you going to be doing anything right now?"

"No. I'm walking back to my dorm. I finished all my classes for the day."

"Great. Can you text me? Mia ordered a pizza for lunch."

"She did what?"

"Yeah, she ordered a pizza. She said something about, not wanting to die the first day of school because of the cafeteria food." I laughed.

"Wow." He chuckled. "I'll text you when I get there."

"Alrighty. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and then looked at my screen saver. Christian was smiling and his eyes looked dark, wild. He was leaning against one of the trees, shirtless, in our secret spot. I smiled at the sight and then quickly went inside before Mia could yell at me for taking too long. "I think the food is cold." She said.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." I said with the roll of my eyes as I took my seat.

"How's Christian?" She asked, opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice.

"He's good, a little home sick."

"He's not homesick. He's Ana sick." She said with a smiled, showing all her pearly white teeth. I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "It's true and you know it." I said

I shrugged my shoulders, not answering her statement. I grabbed a slice of pizza and shoved into my mouth, loving the way the grease and pepperoni tasted. "Hey, are you planning on doing cheerleading this year?" I asked.

"Yeah, I might as well right? I mean it's our senior year. I can't just do nothing."

"You wouldn't necessarily be doing nothing. Remember we have a photography class."

"Another class, you forced me into."

"I did not. You volunteered to do it with me."

"Yeah, well you persuaded me."

"I asked you one time if you wanted to do it with me." I took another bite of my food and said, "Don't blame me. You might enjoy it."

"Well it's the beginning of football season which means I will be staying after school for class to practice, which also means you will be staying with me and watching."

"I don't mind." I said. "Is Elena still the coach?"

"Yeah, she is." She replied. "She's really cool."

No, she's a cougar. "Yeah…" I dragged out. "When are you starting this whole after school thing?"

"Next week."

My phone vibrated and I quickly took it out of my back pocket and looked. It was Christian.

*Hey, I made it back to the dorm and I still miss you.

"I'm guessing that's Christian." Mia stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh I don't know. It could be that big ass grin that's on your face."

Ignoring her, I resumed my texting.

*Okay, I'm eating pizza with Mia and I miss you.

*You better.

"Ana, keep eating, I can't finish all this by myself." Mia said, working on her third slice.

"Alright, calm down." I grabbed another and began to eat, pausing during bites to text back Christian.

Christian's Point of View

I walked into my dorm and saw Jose having a make out session with that Raine chick. I texted Ana before coming in the building that I made it back. Hearing her voice was exactly what I needed to get through the rest of the day. Hopefully being away from her will get easier as the weeks pass, but I will be counting down the days until I see her again. "Woah! Sorry, I'll come back."

Jose and Raine stopped there groping and moved away from each other. "No man, don't worry about it, we're finished. She has to leave anyway for class."

"You sure? I could come back…"

"No, it's okay Christian." Raine said, getting off the bed and straightening herself up. "I'll just be going."

"See you later, babe." Jose gave her a kiss and she returned it more forcefully. I looked away, feeling a little bit awkward with the situation. "I'll call you." They started dating a few weeks after they met. They were definitely a thing, but Jose was kind of a flirt and both mentally and verbally fondled other woman. Raine didn't seem like the innocent type so I figured she was doing the same thing.

"I'll be waiting." She replied, walking out the door.

"Sorry about that." Jose said once she was gone.

"No problem." I flopped onto my bed and lied there with my phone in my hands, texting Ana. "So are you two, like, official?"

"Um, sure, I guess. It's serious or anything."

"Yeah I figured that much out already." I laughed. "You have no problem openly checking out other woman and saying how much you'd think she'd be good in bed."

"Dude, I'm in college, I really don't want a serious relationship, causes way too much problems."

"Not if you have the right girl." I countered, looking at Ana, who covered my home screen. She was biting her lip and looking at the camera innocently. She was being shy, here, but it was so her. Her hair was thick, long and wavy, her eyes bluer the sea and skin was flawless. She was simply beautiful.

"You, my friend, are whipped." Jose laughed. "But I must admit, your girlfriend is definitely gorgeous."

"That she is." I smiled.

"I used to have a girlfriend. Like a serious girlfriend. Man, she was everything, had the looks, she was smart and strong…." He trailed off, making me look at him. He was staring at the ceiling, lying in his back with his hand over his chest. "She was perfect." He sighed. "She had beautiful blonde hair. It was so blonde it almost looked white. She had skin, fine like porcelain and her eyes were big and light brown."

"She sounds very beautiful." This was the first time I have ever heard any real emotion coming from him.

"She was. We were together for three years…"

"What happened?"

"She died." Oh, shit. "In a car accident. She was pregnant, too." Oh, double shit. I had no idea what to say. "I was so happy. I thought we would have been a family. I was only seventeen but I would have done anything for her and that baby."

"Dude, I am so sorry…"

"Don't be." He waved his hand like it didn't matter. "I found out a month later that she had been cheating on me for about five months. I don't know if the kid would have even been mine."

"That's got to be rough." I said.

"It was at first, but I'm over it now. I won't be getting into another relationship like that for another decade. I don't think it's for me, right now."

"I completely understand."

"Anyways, what do you say we go to another party tonight? The Beta's are throwing a mixer and I would very much like to get drunk and find some pussy to bury myself in."

I couldn't help the laugh that came from my mouth. That was a dramatic change it subject, but I welcomed it. It was starting to get so fucking depressing in here. "I'll go to the party but as for the second part you're on your own." I grabbed my bag and pulled out the homework I had to do for the day. It wasn't a lot, but I wanted to get started on it so I didn't have to worry about it later.

Sending Ana one last text before her lunch period was over I said…

*Btw, I have a crazy ass roommate.

**Please review, tell me what you think!**

**I am having Kate make an entrance in the next chapter but I want to know if you guys would like to see her as a friend or foe? I think both could be interesting and I already have some exciting ideas for the two different scenarios. I'm just not sure which I want to do!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for your reviews!:) I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Christian's Point of View

"Poseidon attempted to sleep with Athena, but to put it into terms you folks would understand…She wasn't having it. She rejected him, causing Poseidon to become angry and resentful. He took it upon himself to get revenge by sleeping with Medusa inside Athena's temple; I know what an ass right?" The instructor's last comment made the class laugh. I decided to take a Mythology class for fun. I wanted to have a small break from all the business classes and I always thought Greek mythology was interesting. "Poseidon got what he wanted." The professor paced back and forth in front of the projector, going through pictures of Athena, Medusa and Poseidon. "He really pissed of Athena, but Medusa was the one who got the outcome. He beautiful blonde hair turned into snakes, her beautiful face turned into a pale green. She truly was hideous, so hideous that anyone to look upon her would turn to stone." He looked around the room and pointed to a girl who had her hand raised. "Yes?"

"I heard that Medusa was very vain about her beauty and belittled Athena in her temple."

"That is a story that has been around for quite some time."

"I also heard she was a nymph."

"No, Medusa was a mortal, daughter of Gaea and Oceanus. She's also one of the three sisters known as the Gorgons."

The professor continued on with his lecture and when class ended I was thankful it was my last one. I was tired and exhausted, not wanting to do anything but lie down and relax. Jose recently bought a flat screen TV and hung it up on the wall. We've been watching tons of movies and shows. Last night was a marathon of The Walking Dead and it was a fucking amazing show. I am now all the way caught up with the show and my homework. I had no classes so I was able to get everything done. I walked out of the class room and began the walk back to my dorm. It wasn't a long walk, but I wish it would have been just a little bit closer.

"Hey, Christian."

I turned and saw Raine trying to catch up to me. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing, are you heading to your dorm?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I am too." She smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"You know to see Jose. He is my boyfriend." My eyes went wide at her revelation. She thought Jose was her boyfriend? Oh, god, does she have another thing coming. Jose wasn't a relationship guy and he proved that when he made out with some girl at that party we went. He clearly wasn't thinking about Raine when his tongue was down another girl's throat.

"Are you sure you two are together?"

"Why?" She said with a sly smile. "Do you have a problem with that?"

She sounded like she was fishing for some hidden answer and answer that I was never going to give her. "Nope, I just think you should make sure you're both on the same page. Wouldn't want any misunderstandings…" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, trying to keep up with my pace.

"Nothing." I shrugged. I needed to turn the conversation on her. "I just don't want you screwing him over."

"Me?" she said innocently.

"Yes you." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to my dorm so I can call my girlfriend."

"How long have you and your girlfriend been together?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." I said in hard tone.

"Do you love her?"

"You're kind of pissing me off with the questions but if you must know, yes I do love her. I'm in love with her."

"Jesus, chill out. I was just asking. She sounds kind of boring." I stopped walking and stared her down until she looked away.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know anything about her so I suggest you shut the hell up." I turned around and began to walk, looking back I added, "And don't bother coming to the dorm. You aren't welcomed while I'm around."

I left her there with her mouth opened and a look of shock on her face. I won't tolerate her, trying to bad mouth Ana.

When I finally made it to the dorm, I felt relieved. But my relief turned to shock when I saw Jose making out with a girl who wasn't Raine. "This is what? The third girl you've made out with." I shook my head and fell face first onto my bed.

I heard their lips break apart and Jose say, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lina." I could hear her smile and she said okay. She left the room and when the door closed he said, "I didn't expect you back so early."

"Yeah, I got out of class fifteen minutes early."

"Sorry, man, I'm trying to have my friends over when you are in class so we don't bother you."

"How very considerate." I laughed. "Oh, and Raine was on her way over here, luckily I told her not to come or you would have been in some deep shit."

"You're kidding?"

"I am not."

"Thanks man."

"You know, she thinks that you're her boyfriend."

"Ahh, fucking shit."

"Yeah, you might want to get that straightened out." I laughed.

"It's so not funny, dude." He said, trying not to laugh himself.

"Sorry." I felt my phone vibrate and reached into my pocket to grab it. I turned over on my back and saw that it was my mom. I answered quickly wondering why she was calling in the middle of the day. "Hey, mom."

"Christian, honey…"

I sat up quickly. "Is everything alright?" She sounded a little off.

"Yes, I just needed to call and tell you something…" She trailed off.

"Mom, what is it?" I was starting to panic. She was usually very calm and collected; I mean she was a fucking doctor, but right now she sounded a little shaky. "Mom."

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to be too worried okay."

Now she was scaring me. "Worried about what? What the hell happened?"

"It's Ana…"

I was now standing, grabbing one of my small duffle bags and packing a few clothes. "What's happened? What's wrong with Ana?" I practically shouted. Jose was now sitting up, watching me with concern.

"Please Christian, just calm down. She's okay."

I paused my packing. "What happened?" I said through clenched teeth.

"She had a panic attack."

"How did she have a panic attack?"

"She was at school when it happened. She was overwhelmed and her parasympathetic nervous system didn't calm down, causing her anxiety to kick in and her adrenaline to shoot through the roof."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm coming over there now. I'll see you in a few hours!"

"You will do no such thing. She's going to be fine. Just stay there and I will update you on how she's doing."

"You can't be serious, mom."

"I'm dead serious. She will be fine and you have classes to worry about."

"Let me at least talk to her."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"She's unconscious, has been for the few hours."

"And you're just calling me now?"

"I needed to make sure I knew what was wrong before I called you." She sighed in frustration. "Ana will be fine sweetheart and I promise to call you the moment she wakes up."

I rubbed my eyes. "Fine." I hung up the phone and threw it against the wall. "Fuck!"

"Everything alright?" Jose asked. I almost forgot he was in the room.

"Ana had a panic attack." I said, sagging on to my bed.

"She's okay though, right?"

"That's what my mom says." I threw myself back on the bed and took a deep breath. It was taking all the control I had not to pack my bag and catch the next flight home. But I believed my mom when she said Ana would be alright.

I also want to know what the hell happened to her and how she even had a panic attack in the first place.

Anastasia's Point of View

Why, oh why, did I decide to take a P.E. class? I knew I was uncoordinated and couldn't play any sort of sport to save my life, and yet I took a P.E. class. Wow, Ana, you sure are smart. The class was playing dodge ball and I was idly standing in the back, trying to blend in. I wouldn't say I wasn't participating, merely just scoping out the safest areas not get hit. I'm sure this would be a lot more fun if Mia was here, but no, she decided to take cheerleading instead.

"Ana, what are you doing?" Elena yelled, not only was she the cheer instructor, but she was also the coach for recreational sports, which is the P.E class I took. If only I had known she would be the coach, I would have signed up for something else.

"I'm scouting!" I yelled.

"Front and center."

"Um, I don't think so. With all due respect your, coachly-ness…" I bowed, pissing her off in the process and feeling good about it, "I'd rather just stay back here." There was no way I was going to get hit with a ball. Nope, not me.

"Does a zero for contribution sound good to you?" I rolled my eyes at her and picked up and ball. Taking a P.E. class was a required part of our curriculum. We needed a 1.5 credit for physical activity and there was no way I was going to fail and retake take this all over again. I held the ball tightly in my hand and maneuvered my way through the crowd. I didn't look where I was throwing when I swung the ball forward and released it. It ended up hitting a girl square in the face.

I threw my hands to my mouth and gasped. "Oh, my god, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. That was a pure accident and didn't mean for it to happen. Like I said, no coordination or depth of perception. Whoops!

"I am so going to get you back for that!" She looked pissed. Her hazel eyes showed nothing but anger. It was just a game and I said sorry, what was her problem? "Watch your back."

"Hey, chill the fuck out, it's just a game." I turned to look at the girl who stood up for me. She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes that were gentle.

"Shut the hell up, Kate." The girl replied.

"Ladies, enough! Play the game or sit out and get a zero for lack of participation!" Elena yelled, blowing her whistle, signaling a new game.

"Thanks." I said to Kate as we walked to one side of the gym. "You didn't have to do that."

"No problem. Don't pay any attention to Amber."

"I'm Ana." I said smiling.

"I know who you are." She smiled. "Your dating Christian right? I remember you from last year. You were the one who didn't talk."

I frowned. I didn't remember her or even seeing her last year. "Yeah. I'm sorry but I don't know you."

She laughed. "Yeah well, I'm not one of the popular people. I'm quiet, usually keep to myself."

"Oh." Elena blew the whistle and both students on either side of the gym ran to the balls that were lined up in the middle. I grabbed one as did Kate and we quickly backed up out of range. "I'm not popular either. Are you a senior?" I asked.

"Yup. And please you hung out with Christian, Tyler, and Adrian. They were like the senior Gods." I didn't think of them as Gods, well Christian yes, but not Adrian and Tyler. They were just two of my best friends. Kate threw the ball and hit some girl on the arm. Another ball came flying towards us, which Kate caught in the air and threw it back, hitting Amber. "I think we're going to end up making her really mad." She laughed.

"Kate! I swear!" Amber yelled her eyes raging and her black hair sticking to her face with sweat. She was way too into the game if you ask me.

"Haven't we done that already?" I countered, laughing with her.

The game continued and our side won the each round. Amber was the team captain for her group and she kept yelling at them for slacking and not trying hard enough. I have never known anyone to take dodge ball so seriously. I think she's crazy. Elena dismissed us and I rushed to the locker room with Kate beside me. I liked her a lot, she seemed really nice and down to earth, but there was also a side to her that seemed bitchy. I liked it. She kind of reminded me of Mia in a way. "Well, that was fun." Kate said as we entered the locker rooms. "Did you know that your very uncoordinated? You tripped like fifty times." She laughed.

"Yes, I did happen to know that." I giggled. "That's why I was trying to lay low in the back…but Elena caught me."

"Why don't you call her coach?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Seems weird to me."

"Huh." She said. "I don't think she likes you too much."

"You have no idea." I said, rolling my eyes. "Well my lockers over here, so I'll see you tomorrow. You should have lunch with me sometime."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She replied. "Bye."

I waved to her and headed over to my locker. I quickly undressed myself with my back towards the lockers and threw my gym clothes aside. I grabbed my jeans and threw them on along with my black Paramore t-shirt and white converse. I left my hair up in a ponytail and decided to grab a wash cloth towel to wipe the sweat of my face. I felt disgusting and smelly. I tossed my sweaty gym clothes in my locker before leaving and locked it. I quickly hurried to the closet and reached for the key that hung on the door. Unlocking it, I pulled the door open and held it before it could close. The door locked automatically when closed and I didn't want have to repeat the process if I could avoid it. I placed the key back on the wall and leaned in to grab a wash cloth.

All of a sudden I felt hands on my back, giving me a hard shove. I caught myself before I crashed to the floor face first. Some of the towels fell on top of me and when I turned, I saw the door being closed and I quickly got up to stop it. But I was too late. Not only that, but I was locked in. I slammed my fists on the door, telling them or whoever it was that did this to let me out.

It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything, not even light from the cracks of the doors. I kept pounding and yelling, which eventually turned into screams. The darkness was overwhelming; bringing back memories I wanted to repress. Memories of the safe, my hands binging cuffed behind me with tape over my mouth. I was back there, begging to me rescued. "Let me out!" I screamed. I could hear laughing and tears began to burn the rims of my eyes. My chest began to feel tight; my heart was beating fast and hard. At any moment I thought it would come out of my chest. I backed up against the towels and put my hand to my chest, trying to ease the pain that would go away. My throat felt like it was closing and I was suddenly gasping for breath. It was getting harder and harder to pump air into my lungs. I couldn't get it under control and the tears began to spill down my face like a water fall. I felt light headed, my body feeling numb and weightless.

My legs gave out and I fell to the floor, gasping for air….

**Uh Oh! Poor Ana:/ As you could see I made Kate a friend and not a foe! I thought this was good and interesting way for Kate and Elliot to meet. I hope you all like her character so far. Two more chapters and then I will be doing my time jump! I will try and get them both posted tomorrow! I'm off to school! Blah!-_- Have a great day everyone!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for your reviews and support! Thanks for all the follows and favorites! :) I'm glad you guys love my story!**

Ana's Point of View

I woke up to bright lights and the sound of beeping. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital bed. The smell of medicine and sterilization invaded my senses, making me wrinkle my nose. My head was throbbing, feeling really heavy. I could hear people talking outside the room and the sounds of ambulances from outside. I tried to move my arms, but felt weight holding them down. I raised my eyebrows in confusion when I saw Mia holding one of my hands and Elliot holding the other. They were laying their heads down in the bed and breathing steadily.

"Hey, you're awake." I looked over by the window and saw Kate sitting there.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to move my hands out of their grasp without waking them up.

"You had a panic attack." She said.

I racked my brain for the memory, needing more to information to help me out. "How?"

"I don't really know." She tilted her head. "I mean, I saw Amber standing outside the towel closet laughing. She left with her friends and I heard someone say she pushed a girl in there. I quickly went to open it and I saw you lying on the ground unconscious. I called 911 right away and then went to get the coach."

The memories came rushing back to me. I remembered the way it felt being pushed and locked in there. The darkness the enveloped me, the closing of my lungs….

"Ana! You need to calm down." Kate rushed out of the room, waking up Mia and Elliot in the process. I couldn't help the thoughts that were going through my head. All I could think about was being locked in the safe, with no way of communicating.

I saw Elliot leaning over me; he put his hands on the side of my face and told me to breathe. Mia looked scared and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I looked back and Elliot, who was calming me down with soft coos. Mom was soon here in an instant with Kate standing at the end of the bed. "Ana, sweetheart, you need to breathe. Think about something positive." I instinctively thought about Christian, his smile, his warm hands, his beautiful lips, the sensations of his touch. I thought back to the first and the second time we made love in our secret spot and my room, the way it felt to have him touch me in secret places. "That's it honey, just breathe, you're alright." I was able to get my breathing under control. Mom put something in my ivy bag and I instantly relaxed, feeling my adrenaline diminish. "That's it. I'm going to send a nurse in here to check your vitals, okay?"

I nodded; thankful for whatever it was she gave me.

Kate came around the bed and took my hand, "I'm so glad you're doing okay. I have to get home though."

"Oh yeah. I understand, thank you so much." I squeezed her hand.

She smiled. "I put my number in your phone. Please text me or even call to let me know how you're doing."

"I will." She gave my hand a squeeze and then went to grab her stuff.

Mia stood next me and we watched her. Elliot grabbed her arm before she left the room, catching her by surprise. "Thank you." He said. "For being there. Ana's my little sister, she's very important, and I don't know what would have happened if she was left in there." He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. Mia and I looked at each other and then smiled, looking back at them. Kate started to blush and I could feel the happiness seeping from her.

"You're welcome." She whispered. Giving me one last look, she left the room, moving aside while two others ran in with food.

"Tyler!" I exclaimed. "Adrian! What are you guys doing here?"

"You're kidding right?" Tyler said setting down three McDonalds bags. "Mia told Adrian and Adrian told me, we ditched class and came straight over here."

"You all didn't have to do that." I said with a shocked expression. He and Adrian walked over and gave me big hugs.

"We wanted to." Adrian said. He stood by Mia and took her hand, who was still focused on Elliot. She didn't miss what we saw and neither did I, but I wasn't going to say anything unless she was.

And thankfully she did, nudging me with her elbow and saying, "Well Elliot, if I didn't know any better, I think you like her."

"Yeah, I have to agree." I added.

"Like who?" Tyler asked. "The girl that just walked out?" We nodded.

"No, I was just thanking her." Elliot said, hiding his smile.

"You kissed her cheek." Mia scoffed. "That's not something you normally do."

"Don't read too much into it." Elliot said, coming back over to my bedside, taking a seat and my hand. "It was just a thank you gesture."

"Right…." Mia dragged out, clearly not believing him.

"Ana! Are you okay!?"

"Hey Christian, yes. I'm okay." I replied. Grace wanted me to call Christian as I could. She told me how she had to yell at him to stay home. He was determined to come home for me. I thought it was sweet and I couldn't help but to smile.

"What the hell happened?"

"This girl got mad at me and my friend Kate. I accidently threw a ball in her face and Kate it with one in the shoulder. We were playing dodge ball, obviously she wasn't the best dodger." I gave a little chuckle and continued. He didn't think it was funny. "She got really mad and pushed me into a closet that locks automatically. I couldn't get out and memories from what happened in the past came to my mind. I freaked out and well you know the rest."

"Ana, baby, I am so sorry." I could hear the sadness and the anger in his voice.

"I'm fine really."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I thought back to when he rescued me from Mimi's madness, how I clung to him as he whisked me away. I felt sad knowing he wasn't there to do that for me anymore, but I was a big girl and I knew I could protect myself. Not counting the last incident.

"You don't need to protect me anymore."

"I want to protect you. I want you to be safe."

"I know you do." I smiled. "And I love you for it. How is everything? How's school? Your roommate? Any good parties?"

"Woah, slow down." I could hear him chuckle and I was glad for it. "Everything's good. My classes aren't the best but they're interesting enough. My roommate is still crazier than ever, he loves the girls. When I come back early from class I always catch him making out with a new girl."

"Really?" I laughed. "Does he have commitment issues or something?"

"Or something." He said. "But there is this one girl he has, her name's Raine and she thinks they're a thing. Little does she know she isn't the only one."

"Oh that sucks."

"Not really…"

"Don't be mean."

"No really. I don't like her."

"Why?" I giggled.

"She claims to like him but I think she's secretly flirting with me. I can't tell though. She makes me uncomfortable." There was an ugly feeling that bubbled in the pit of my stomach. Christian was a beautiful guy. He was hotter the hot, sexier then sexy, and more gorgeous the gorgeous. He was a category all on his own and I wouldn't doubt if there were girls falling all over him.

"Just make sure she knows who you belong too."

"No worries, baby, I'm all yours."

"And I'm all yours."

"Damn straight." We both laughed. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can come home."

"No, really Christian, I am fine." I looked at the clock. "I'm getting release tonight anyways. When mom gets off, I'll be going home with her."

"Alright. Just be careful." He sighed. "Oh and one more thing…"

"What?"

"Next time you see that chick, use your MMA skills on her. You and Mia aren't taking those lessons for nothing."

"Well I can't just hit her. I have to be defending myself."

"No you don't. Just walk up to her and give her a good uppercut."

I shook my head. "You and Mia both are really bad influences."

The next day….

"Hey!" Mia yelled. I was trying my best to pull her back, but she just shrugged me off. She was headed straight towards Amber, fury overtaking her expression. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Amber finally stopped along with two of her friends and turned to look at Mia, before she entered the classroom. She had a look of confusion on her face and didn't what was going on. If only she knew…

"Did you push her yesterday?"

Amber took a glance at me and smirked. "Yeah, so what if I did?"

"Why did you do it?" People were starting to gather around, waiting for something, anything to happen.

"I did it because I wanted to. I did it because she had it coming." Amber spit out with a roll of her eyes. I looked at Mia and saw rage flash in her eyes. Her hands were balled into fists and her jaw was twitching.

"What's going on?" I turned to look and saw Kate. She was standing next to me, watching the scene unfold. I shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing what was going to happen.

"You shouldn't have done it." Mia yelled.

"Whatever." She smiled evilly. "Maybe I'll even do it again." She looked at me. "Try not to get on my bad side in P.E. again."

Mia threw her fist, hitting her square in the jaw. She stumbled back and then pounced, jumping on Mia and falling to the floor. Kate and I stepped back in complete shock, frozen and not being able to do anything. They rolled on the ground and Mia had her pinned down, throwing punches to her face. Amber began to make screaming noises while other students pulled out their phone and instigated with their chants. Ambers friends came to her rescue, trying to pull Mia off of her. Mia wouldn't budge so they started pulling her hair and yelling and still Mia wouldn't stop throwing punches. Kate reacted quicker than I did and pulled one of Amber friends away from Mia, giving her a good punch. So much came rushing to my head, I've never been one to fight but Mia was in trouble and I had to help her. But I also didn't want to get in trouble. Fighting wasn't my thing. I always thought talking it out was the best solution, not hitting. Clearly Mia didn't think that way but...She was in this mess because of me. She was fighting for me and I will do the same for her. Mia is my sister and I love her. And with that thought, I took a few steps and threw my fist at the girl who was still trying to pull Mia off of Amber. She stumbled back, grabbing my sweater and bringing me to the ground with her. She quickly got on top of me and had her hands around my throat. I started to choke and hurriedly tried racked my brain for what I learned in defense. I brought me knee up and hit her in the back, causing her to loosen her grip and arch backwards. I took that moment to elbow her in the gut, making her fall to the side. I punched her once more in the face and pushed her off, standing up. Kate was still having a hair pulling contest with one of the girls and Mia was now getting hit by Amber. I rushed to her and pulled Amber off, pushing her to the side, making her fall. Mia got up and then…..

"That's enough!" Elena yelled, making her way through the crowd of students, with several other administrators including the campus police. Everyone ceased in their activities except for Kate and Ambers friend. They had to be broken up by one of the officers.

"You six! In my office." The principal yelled.

We were all escorted to the office.

We were lectured and punished. We were all suspended for three day, but Mia couldn't be any happier seeing Ambers bruised jaw. She said, and I quote 'I would do it all over again just feel the way she hit her face with my fist.' Our mom wasn't too happy and we weren't allowed to anything for two weeks. Mia got her car taken away and I wasn't allowed to read. Weird punishment for me, right? But it did have an effect. I love to read.

I texted Christian.

*Hey…

*What did you do?

I laughed.

*Why do you automatically think I did something :o

*Because you don't normally text me saying Hey… you usually say Chritian! Or Hi You!

He knows me so well.

*Okay, you caught me…

*So? What did you do?

*Mia and I got suspended.

One minute later…

Two minutes later…

Three minutes later…

Four minutes later….

My phone began to do a continuous vibration.

Oh, crap. He's calling me.

I answered it hesitantly. "Hello…"

"What do you mean you got suspended?" He exclaimed.

"Well…Mia kind of punched that girl Amber in the face. Her friends jumped in to help so then Kate and I jumped in."

"So you both got suspended?"

"Yeah. Don't blame me! You told me to hit her…I just ended up hitting another girl instead."

"Yeah I told you to hit her, not to have a brawl in the middle of the hallway."

"Hey, Mia started it. She hit her first and you might be able to see it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, people were recording it. I'm sure it will be on YouTube by the end of the day if it isn't already."

"I've only been got for a couple of months and you're already getting into trouble." He chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

Christian's Point of View

I hung up the phone, "Jose! Load up the computer."

"What? Why?" He was lying on the bed with a porn magazine over his face.

"Because, you just might see a fight."

He sat up quickly and reached for the laptop. "What kind of fight?"

"To be honest I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." I guess he wasn't paying attention the conversation I was just having with Ana. Oh wait, he was to busy looking at naked girls.

"Okay than." I got up and sat next to him. He pulled up the Chrome browser and went to the YouTube home page. "So what are we looking for?"

"Uhh..." I scratched my head. Maybe I didn't think this through all the way. "I don't know. Try searching videos that were posted from the Seattle area."

"Can you even do that?" Jose asked looking at me.

"You should. Its the internet, you should be able to do anything." I grabbed the computer from him and sat it on my lap.

ten minutes later...

"Okay maybe we can't do everything." I sighed with frustration. "There's nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Why don't you try Facebook."

"Holy shit Jose. Your so fucking smart. Do you have a Facebook?"

"Yeah."

"Well then we have to use yours because I don't have one."

He looked at me in disbelief. "Your serious?"

"Yes, but I do have a Instagram."

"Thank the Lord, Christian has an Instagram." He chuckled and pulled up his Facebook page. "Now...lets see. Do you want me to search the Seattle area or somewhere specific?"

I told him to put I the name of my school. He did and there was a list of all the people who were attending that school. "Okay, I don't really know whose popular and who isn't so we're just going to have to go through the list and hope the video is on there."

"I still have no idea, what's going on, but okay." We went through about thirty different profiles until we found the actual video. Lucky for us the event just happened recently so we didn't need to scroll down all the different pages. "Is that it?"

"Yup. I'm kind of nervous to watch it."

Jose took the computer and pressed play. The guy who recorded had some shaking hands and he took a while to get a good angle. I was getting annoyed and so was Jose. "Do people not know how to record?" The camera eventually got situated and stood still. I saw Mia. The sound wasn't the best because everyone was talking around them. She was yelling something. And was right next to her and so was another girl. My attention focused on Mia when she punched that girl she was yelling at. "Oh, shit! That was a badass right hook."

"That, is my sister."

"Dude for real?" We stared at the screen and saw two other girls attack Mia. The other girl next to Ana attacked one of the girls. "Oh, dang! This is fucking awesome." Ana looked hesitated for a minute but she then took a few step and punched one of the girls in the face. "Damn, that was a nice hit."

"And that is my girlfriend."

"No wonder why you wanted to watch this." Jose chuckled.

We watched the rest of the fight and I couldn't how much Ana participated in it. She always seemed so shy and reserved. Well now I know not mess with her when she's mad. I cringed a little when I saw Elena yell at them and all six of them being escorted to the office. Whoever was recording followed them until they reached the door and then the video ended.

"Well that was interesting." Jose said.

One Month Later….

It was early. It was a Saturday and I wanted to sleep in. I thought I kind of deserved that, but Mia didn't think so. She dragged me out of bed, shoved me into my bathroom and made take my meds. She watched me as I brushed my teeth and washed my face. While putting on deodorant and lotion, she grabbed a pair of shorts and a black tank top, telling me to put them on. I did, slowly, much to her dismay. I left my hair down, pinning my bangs back into a braid, letting it fall down my back and barely touching my butt. I slipped on my cute silver sandals and wiggled my newly painted red toes.

"Come on, Ana." She sighed. "You're so damn slow."

He pulled me out of my room and dragged me down the hall, than the stairs. Grace and Carrick were already down stairs, sitting at the table with Elliot. "Good morning you two." Dad sipped his coffee and continued to look at the newspaper.

"I don't know about good, but it is early." I glared at Mia, taking a seat. I looked at Elliot. "Why are you up?" He too glared at Mia.

"What? You can't sleep all day, especially you Ana. What do you want to do today?"

Oh right…It's my birthday.

"Yeah, sis, what is it you want to do?" Elliot said.

"Well I would have loved to sleep in." I said, grabbing the pitcher of orange juice and pouring it into a glass that was in front of me.

"Other than that." Mom stepped in. "We're going to take you out." Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. "But first we have surprise for you." She gave Elliot and Mia a nod, making Mia jump out of her chair with joy.

I was only able to take a single sip of my juice before she grabbed me and pushed me towards the foyer. "This is so exciting." She opened the door and we walked outside. And then…

We did nothing. "So why are we standing outside?" I asked. Everyone else came out behind us and stood further out into the circular driveway. "I don't understand what's…" The sound of a car made the words fade and I just stared where everyone else was. The sound came closer and closer…

A white Scion Tc rounds the corner and pulls into the looped drive.

"Happy Birthday!" They all screamed in unison.

"This is mine?" It had a big pink ribbon on it and I was speechless.

"Of course it's yours." Mia exclaimed. "Elliot and I picked it out. Mom and dad paid for it."

"I wanted to pick the red one but Mia insisted it be white like hers." Elliot added. I brought my hand to my mouth and tried not to cry. I ended up selling my dad's classic car. It wasn't for me and it was just more money I could save. I no longer had a car and got rides with Mia. And now…

Now I have a car.

"Do you like it?" Dad asked. I turned around and hugged them tight, telling them how much I loved it and thanking them all. I was so excited and I didn't waste another minute. I walked towards the car, looking at the tires, the awesome tinted windows, and a decal sticker that said 'The Grey Sisters'. I laughed, knowing Mia had that custom made. I looked at her car and noticed it had the same one. I stepped closer and then the door opened, revealing…

Christian!

I stopped walking and was frozen. My hand came back to my mouth but I could no longer hold in my emotions. I started to cry. My vision clouded and he became blurry. I ran to him, forgetting about the car. He had his arms wide open waiting for me to jump into them.

Almost making us fall, I crashed into him, tightening my arms around him and taking in his sweet smell. His muscles were hard, constricting around me, protecting me and making me feel safe. Everything felt so perfect now. I had my family and I had the love of my life. I had everything. "Happy birthday, Ana." He whispered in my ear.

**Please Review! Christian came to see her for her birthday! How sweet!:) One more chapter guys! And then my time jump!:)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for your reviews! Also for the new follows and favorites! Sorry I didn't post yesterday; I was exhausted and got lazy! But here you go; I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Christian's Point of View

"So Christian, what is it you like to do in your free time?" Raine was coming close. Way too fucking close and I was dreading the fact that Jose wouldn't make it in time before I punched her in the face. It was wrong to hit a girl, I know. But…

God, she made me not care. I don't know if I would hit her pursue but I would definitely throw her around a bit. Is that worse?

Fucking shit! Where the hell is Jose? I returned to the room from class and found Raine sitting on Jose's bed and staring at pictures of me and Ana. I added some new one from when I went to surprise her for her birthday. It was amazing, being able to hold her and to see her, to smell her.

"You know what I like to do?" She trailed her hand down my arm, which I snatched real quick, throwing it to the side.

"To be honest, Raine, I really don't give a shit." I spat at her, narrowing my eyes. "You need to leave. Now."

Completely ignoring what I said as if I hadn't said it, she smiled seductively and said, "I think you like to do lot of things. Fun…" She elevated my body with her eyes, "Things."

"Your right actually." I don't think her smile could get any wider, but I was about to witness it turn into a scowl. "I love doing fun things with my girlfriend. She's so beautiful, so perfect. I don't think I've ever seen eyes as blue as hers." Yep, there it is the scowl. I think I will keep going, just so she gets the point. "Her hair is long, thick and wavy; it reminds me of chocolate sometime." And it was so funny because I was talking to her like I was having a casual conversation. Her face oh god her face. Priceless. "You know what else? Making love to her is like pure bliss, heaven" Her eyes went wide. "I don't think, wait no, I know…" I said the next words with conviction, "I. Could ever. Get. Enough."

She looked at me with shock, but it quickly went away, replaced by her seductive look. "Hmm…" She said. "She sounds like a wonderful girl. Peachy even." She circled me. "But…"

"There is no but's. Get the hell out before I drag you out by your hair." I growled.

"Oh, Christian, how feisty of you. You know I kinda like that. Ana maybe the sweet love making type, but…" She smiled deviously, "I'll be the best fuck you'll ever have."

I couldn't take any more of this. She was appalling and such a slut. She had no respect for herself or her body. She used it to get what she wanted and didn't care who she stomped on to get it. I grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the door.

"Ugh!" She yelped. "Get your hands off of me."

I didn't listen. I opened the door and pushed her on the other side of the threshold. "Your disgusting and you're a tramp. You are no longer welcomed here and when Jose gets back, I'll tell him just how much you've been…" I looked her up and down in disgust, "Used."

Her mouth opened, astound, and I slammed the door in her face.

"Jose, you need to drop Raine." I bombarded him when he walked through the door. He nearly jumped, surprised at my sudden words.

"Okaayyyy…" He dropped his bag on the ground and walked passed me, while chuckling. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that she keeps making passes at me. It's uncomfortable and she's such a…"

"A slut." Jose finished my sentence. "Yeah. I know."

"Well why haven't you tossed her?"

"I don't know. I just don't…really care." He laughed. Raine may be a slut but Jose isn't any better, but that's fine. I don't care if he is, he doesn't try to come on to me.

"Do me a solid and get rid of her. I already had to throw her out earlier."

"She was really coming on to you, huh?" He sat on his bed as I sat on mine. He looked amused. "What did she do? Or say?"

"She said I'll be the greatest fuck you ever had." Jose laughed and I mean laughed. He through his head back and his mouth open and everything. "I don't see what's funny."

"Oh man. Dude she is one of the best fucks I've ever had."

Jesus. "You're fucking kidding me."

"My friend, I am not."

"Well that's great. I mean really. Pray to god you didn't catch anything."

His laugh and smile ceased to exist. "Dude that's really not funny." I laughed. Seeing him this serious made it funny. He made it laughable and man was I laughing. "I used a condom. I'm good." He was trying to assure himself.

"Okay Jose, okay." I lied back on my bed and chuckled silently to myself.

I saw him lay back as well and muttering, "I'm good. I know I am."

Anastasia's Point of View

I didn't know who this Raine girl was, but I wanted to hit her. Christian called earlier and told me about his day, not to mention his little interaction with that girl. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know but he said he would feel a lot better if he told me. I, however, didn't feel any better. I felt sick. I know Christian would never do anything to hurt me, but she on the hander wouldn't give a crap and to prove me right he just had to tell me what she did.

Maybe I would have been fine not knowing, right? Then again if I heard it from somewhere else, I'm sure I would have been even more upset. Oh, well. No point in dreading it, the problem already happened.

"Um, Ana?" Mia pulled me out of my thoughts. "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, I think I zoned out."

"You think?" Mia laughed, sitting crossed legged on my bed. "As I was saying, I have an awesome idea!"

"And what is that?" I said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Well it's Friday, which gives us two day's…." She looked at the ceiling and thought, "Yes, that should be exactly enough time…"

"Oh my god, Mia, what is it?" I threw a pillow at her.

"We can fly over there and teach that bitch a lesson. You know, throw around a bit, a few punches to the face. We all know how much of a great right hook we have." I looked at her dumbfounded, not because of what she said, but because she was actually serious. "We can go over there and then come back the same day, or we can stay for a day and then come back."

"Please tell me you're joking?" Maybe I shouldn't have told Mia about Raine and how she made a pass at Christian or I should have left out some of the details. I'll save that bit of information for next time.

"I am not joking." She said with a straight face. "That chick has another thing coming if she thinks she can try to seduce another girl's boyfriend."

"So let me get this straight." I faced her directly. "You want to go all the way to Harvard to beat up a girl and then just come back?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And how are you going to get over there?"

"We, not you." She smiled. "You're coming with me. And we can take a plane."

"Where are you going to get the money for two round trip plane tickets?"

"Mom?" She smiled in question.

"You know she won't give us money for that." I laughed.

"We could drive." She stated.

"We could but that would take forever, which is almost the rest of the weekend." I pointed out.

"You know what Ana, you are absolutely no fun! Where is your sense of adventure? Wouldn't it be fun to just drive somewhere, anywhere?" I nodded, because it would be fun. "We are eighteen years old; I think we should go on this road trip. It will be so much fun!" She grabbed a hold of my arm and shook it. "Come on! It's Friday afternoon, I'm bored and this is the most exciting thing I can think of."

I wasn't sure. I mean yeah it sounds fun, but we wouldn't even know how to get over there. Well, never mind we have a GPS in our cars. But still…I've never done anything like this before. I've never left the city on my own, let alone the state. I was nervous but the thought of going across the world and experiencing new things was exhilarating in the most amazing way, it was exciting. There wasn't any reason why we couldn't or shouldn't go, oh wait, there was. "What about mom and dad?" I pointed out. "I'm sure they'd reject the idea."

She thought about it for a moment, coming up with a solution. "We can take Elliot." Well, I think it was a solution. "Yeah, he's like twenty one and actual adult, I'm sure mom and dad would feel so much better knowing he was tagging a long."

"So that's your plan?"

"Well we could maybe tell a little white lie and say we're going to a state next door instead of on the other side of the country."

"See now that's what I was waiting for." I laughed. "Now, which state and why are we going?"

"I have the perfect thing." I bet you do. "We can go to Oregon."

"Oregon?"

"Yeah, you know? They have the famous Taffy! The saltwater one. I forgot what it's called. Oh, and the zoo!"

I wasn't sure if I was sold yet. "Is that the best you got?"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Elliot!" No answer, "Elliot!" I closed my ears to drown out her yells. "Elliot!"

"What!" Finally.

"Come here!"

It took a minute before Elliot stomped through the door. "What Mia? What?"

"We have a problem." She smiled. "Have a seat." She patted the bed and he hesitantly sat down next to us. "What are your plans for this weekend?"

"Well, I was going to go to a party tonight. I just finished all my homework so I am pretty much free to do…." The words slowly died on his lips when he saw the big grin on Mia's face. "Why? What's going on?"

He looked at me and I raised my hands in a 'not my idea' kind of way.

"Well, Elliot. There's this girl giving Christian some problems and I only think it's right that Ana and I go down there to straighten her out."

Elliot laughed. He laughed for a while until he noticed we weren't. "Oh, shit. You're serious."

"She is." I said.

"You want to go down there for that?"

"Well yeah, we need to set her straight, plus I miss my brother. And I've always wanted to see what Harvard looked like."

"Well what do you need me for?" Elliot lied back on the bed and grabbed a magazine. "Sounds like you have it planned out."

"Wrong." Mia grabbed the magazine from him. "The problem is mom and dad."

"Okay?" He said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You're coming with us." Mia said in a factual manner.

"I'm what?" Elliot shot up from the bed and looked dumbfounded.

"You are coming with us." Mia repeated. "You, me, and Ana are going to Cambridge. It will be a super fun road trip. We would go without you, but seeing how that wouldn't sit too well with mom, well we have officially invited you."

"I feel so special." He said sarcastically. "And you think mom will just let us go?"

"Well, we're all adults here. Legally that is, so why not?"

"Why not? I'll tell you why not. Because it is so far away."

"Geez. You and Ana are party poopers." Mia crossed her arms over her chest. "And beside we will tell a small lie."

"A small lie?" Elliot rubbed his hands over his face. "And what lie is that?"

"That we're going to Oregon to get Taffy?" Mia offered.

"Wow, Mia. Have I taught you nothing. I'm sure there's a better lie in there somewhere."

While they were arguing, I decided to look up tourist attractions in Oregon. I'm sure there's something we could come up with, because the more Mia talked about the more I wanted to go. I knew it was wrong to lie, but man was it exciting. I searched and searched while they bantered back and forth. After a minute or two I found the perfect lie to tell, something they can't say no to. "Guys, I think I got it."

"Got what?" They both said in unison.

"The perfect lie."

"This should be good. Ana, you can't lie to save your life." Elliot teased. "Have you ever even lied before?"

I ignored his words and gave him a glare. "Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yes." Mia said.

I looked to Elliot, who gave me a nod and a smile. "Okay, so Mia, you know how we have to go to the zoo for our environmental science class?" The trip to the zoo for our environmental science class got canceled due to not having enough funding's. Sadly the assignment didn't get canceled. We had to go on our own time to study our assigned animals. "Well, let's go to the Oregon zoo."

"Wow, Ana. I am thoroughly impressed." Elliot smiled proudly. "She's better than you Mia."

"Well that is an excellent idea and I wouldn't say it's a lie. That is something we have to do, we just aren't going to be doing that." Mia clapped her hands and laughed. "It's fucking perfect."

We were settled in Mia's car. She always bragged about how much gas it saved and how cheap it was to fill up the tank so Elliot made it appoint to take her car. We packed our duffle bags with clothes and necessities along with pillows and blankets for the road. Mia decided we would take turns driving and we all agreed. I still couldn't believe we were actually going to Massachusetts. I couldn't believe that Grace believed us, well Elliot and Mia. They did most of the talking; I strictly stayed out of it and pretended I needed to use the restroom. I may not be the one telling the lie but I still felt guilty about it.

"You two ready?" Elliot was driving first. "Alright, well get comfortable, because this is going to be a very long drive."

"How long?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Well according the GPS, it's going to take about forty hours…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's almost two whole days!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, shit." Elliot stared at me in shock. "You just said the f word."

I sat back in my seat, cooling down. "Elliot that's way too long."

"Calm down, I got it all under control. I will get us there in half the time."

"And how are you going to do that?" I countered, crossing my arms. Mia stayed quiet and watched. I knew that she knew she didn't think this plan all the way through.

"We are going to drive straight through. The only time we're stopping is for gas and that's when you can have your bathroom breaks. At night there won't be any traffic so we will make great timing to get there. I'll take as many toll roads as I can, so we can avoid traffic."

"And what about when we get back?" I said. "By the time we get there, we'll have to head back just to make it home before Monday. I mean we do have school."

"Wow, Ana, you sure do know how to suck the fun out of everything."

"I'm not!" I countered. "I'm trying to be realistic. If you're going to tell a lie then you need to at least be able to back it up and not get caught."

"Hey, it was your lie." Mia stated.

I sat back in my seat. It was my lie, but the idea was hers. "Mia this was your idea and you know it. I just don't want us to get caught."

"Who cares? Let's just take action now and suffer the consequences later." Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't be serious?" I exclaimed.

"I am." She laughed, amused at my outburst.

"This ridiculous. All this just to go punch a girl?"

"You know what?" Mia said. "I completely forgot about that. That's not even why I want to go anymore, although hitting her will be a plus." She smiled. "I just feel like doing something rebellious. I don't know why Ana but you make me want to do something fun, drastic and crazy."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." I countered.

"So?" Elliot said. "What do you want to do? Honestly I don't care. I'm in college and grown. I can do what I want but you two are more prone to getting in trouble."

"Wow, Elliot, I see your expanding you vocabulary never heard you say prone before. You sound pretty smart." Mia said.

"Oh, shut up. I'm very smart for your information and when I start making a six digit paycheck, you'll be sorry you ever doubted my intelligence."

"Right…" She said. "Well I say we go. When mom calls and wonders where the hell we are, we'll tell her the truth."

"You're not even the least bit worried about what our punishment will be?" I asked.

"I think the worst thing she can do is take our cars, or electronics away and I must say that I can live without them."

"Well, if you're so sure." I said. Let's go."

I knew this was a bad idea and my conscious wouldn't leave me alone about it. Mia wanted to go and if I was honest with myself than so did I. The idea of getting in trouble was nerve racking but taking a trip across the country was more exciting and triumphed over my negative feelings. I didn't want Mia getting in trouble alone and together I felt that she and I could do anything. Mia was my partner in crime and I was hers.

Elliot put the car in drive and off we went. Mia and I stared and each other and then we both looked out the back window, watching as we pulled away from the house. Looking back at each other we gave each other a look that said…

What the hell are we getting ourselves into?

**Please review, share your thoughts and opinions with me! My time jump is next, still debating whether or not I should fit the trip to Harvard in there! Still debating on it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you all for you reviews! Sorry I took so long to post, my day got busy yesterday!**

**About the five million: Grace would have noticed the money being gone from Ana's account considering that they're joint together. Grace has access to it so she can see what is being used and what it's being spent on. That is evidence of their lie. Three round trip tickets is a lot of money and will be noticeable. Besides Ana doesn't want to use it for that. With that being said here is the next chapter. I wanted to give you all the road trip to Harvard since it is what you all wanted! Let's see if Raine gets put in her place. **

**Enjoy **

Ana's Point of View

Okay, so it didn't take almost two day to get there. We got here pretty quit due Elliot's speeding. I had a feeling we were going to get pulled over, than we would have gotten caught for sure. Grace called us so many times to make sure we were doing okay. She asked how the zoo was and Elliot, being himself, decided to make the sounds of different animals from the front seat. He was actually doing a pretty good job until he thought it would be a good idea to moo. Mia and I had frozen in the back seat, a look of worry on our faces. They didn't have cows at the zoo and Mia made sure to pound that piece of information into him when she got off the phone. I came up with the excuse that they had a small petting zoo and saved all of our butts.

Why is it that I'm the one coming up with all the lies?

We were now parked in one of the many parking lots that surrounded the Harvard area. I was nervous but I couldn't help but to be excited knowing Christian was close by. The school was huge; it looked so…ancient, elegant and serious. "So this is where Christian wanted to go?" Mia spoke my thoughts. "It looks so…I don't know. Not fun."

"Don't let the appearance of the school fool you. They throw some wild parties."

"I guess." Mia replied. "So what's the plan?"

"You come up with the plan. It was your idea to come here in the first place." I said.

"Well, what is Christian doing right now?"

"He's at a party." I said, looking at my phone.

"That's actually prefect." Elliot said. It was almost ten o'clock at night. If we wanted to get back in time we needed to start heading back in the next four or five hours. "If he's there, then she might be there."

"Oh right." Mia said. "I forgot about that chick. This is so freaking exciting, let's go."

I didn't forget about her.

I followed Mia out of the car and we made our way across the grass with Elliot following behind. It was a really pretty campus, but I had to agree with Mia when she said it didn't look fun. Some of it reminded me of a church. We walked and walked until we were in the heart of the campus. Well that's what it seemed like anyways. "So where in the world is this party?"

"I don't know…" I said. "Why don't we ask that guy over there?" He was sitting on a bench, playing his guitar and writing down something.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders and went to ask.

Christians Point of View

*What are you doing?:)

I smiled at her text. I missed her so much, texting just wasn't enough.

I grabbed myself some water and gulped it down. Beer was good, but I can only have so much of it. I watched Jose as he walked towards me…with Raine. He didn't listen to me when I told him to drop her, although he has officially banned her from our room. Jose insisted that she was too good in bed to let her go. And yet that didn't stop him from looking elsewhere, but still, he thought Raine was a Goddess in the sheets. "Hey man, enjoying the party?" Jose hit me on the back.

"Yeah, it's cool." I said shrugging and taking another sip of my water. "I would be enjoying myself even more, if my friend was hanging out with me and the local freshman slut."

"Ouch, Christian." Raine said. "Careful, you don't want to hurt my feelings now do you?'

"I couldn't care less about your feelings." I grounded out.

"Okay, you two." Jose said. "Raine I would appreciate it if you not instigate and you know he has a girlfriend, why do you insist on flirting with him and pissing him off? Just leave him alone. Go…" he said. "I'm going to hang out with him and I'll just see you later."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"I think I am officially done with her." Jose said…as he checked her out.

I laughed. "Wow, I can tell just how much you mean it man."

"I can't help it. She's hot." He shrugged and grabbed a beer from one of the many coolers.

"I think your using sex and hot girls as a way to relieve yourself from your past." I stated, sneaking a glance at him as I sipped on my drink.

"Maybe." He said. "That is definitely a possibility, not mention, depressing." He laughed sarcastically. "I'll get over it eventually, but until then, keep the vagina's coming."

I almost choked on my water. "Jose, I swear. The shit that's comes out of your mouth is unbelievable."

We laughed together and continued to drink. I eventually gave up the water and took a swig of another freshly opened beer. As we clinked our bottles together, we heard a huge racket coming from the middle of the room. The sound of glass breaking caught our attention and we looked over by the door where there were people circling around. "What the hell is going on over there?" Jose asked.

"I have no fucking clue."

"Imma go check it out." Jose stood up and rushed over, while I stayed and finished drinking. He eventually came back with a grin on his face.

"So?"

"There are girls who look like they're about to throw hands. I couldn't really see who they were but one of them was Raine."

I stood of my chair. "That I have to see."

"I thought you might." He laughed. "Come on."

We hurried over, pushing our way through the crowd. I saw Raine, standing there, yelling and as I made my way even closer with Jose next to me and moving a girl out of the way, we saw the other two. "What the fuck?" I was witnessing Mia, yelling at Raine and Raine yelling back. Ana was standing there her fists balled, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey bro." I looked behind me.

"Elliot what hell are you doing here? And what the hell are they doing?"

"No hey how are you? Or I missed you brother?" Elliot placed his hand dramatically over his heart. "I feel so very loved."

"Cut the shit. What's going on?" I demanded. Jose was looked between us confused and then looked back at the girls fighting, realizing who they were.

"It's a funny story actually."

Ana's Point of View

"Look at that bitch…" Mia shook her head in disgust.

"Wait, how do you know that's even her?" I asked. We were standing in the door way, moving occasionally for other to come and go. We stared at Christian, his roommate and the girl who was with them. Christian looked annoyed as he took swigs of his drink.

"How is that not her? Look, she's practically eye fucking him." Mia took step forward, but I pulled her back, "Mia, you need to make sure it's her before you do anything irrational."

"Irrational?" She looked at me and I nodded. "I'll show you irrational. That's her and I know it. Her body language says it all."

I didn't doubt Mia was right but I still didn't want to take the chance of her starting an altercation with a random girl.

"Welll, why you guys sort out if it's her or not, I think I'm going to go and socialize." We looked at Elliot who was looking at some girl who was looking at him and seducing him with her eyes.

"You can't be serious Elliot? You came with us, not flirt with some easy college chick." Mia stared at the girl who was showing off her not so real cleavage. "Really, do girls have any class?"

"Coming from the girl who's about start a fight?"

"That doesn't mean I don't have class. That just means I'm ready to defend who ever threatens the people I love. If that involves throwing a punch, then so be it." Mia scoffed. "And…who said I was going to hit her? I'm just going to have a few words and if it leads to something physical then by all means necessary, I will knock her out."

"Okay, okay." I said. "Let's just go."

"No, wait." She stopped me. "Let's wait…"

Wait? For what? I looked at her as she stared intently at Christian and his friend. Him and the girl seemed to have a heated discussion. His roommate, Jose, I recognized him from some pictures, told the girl a few words, looking serious. She turned away and stormed off. "Now?" I asked.

"Yes, now." Mia smiled maliciously walking further into the party. I was heading straight for Christian before I felt her pull me in the opposite direction. "Not that way."

"But that's where Christian is."

"Oh, no, we'll save him for last. We're going to confront her first."

I looked up in prayer. "Oh, lord, please have mercy on us, for we are about to sin."

"Don't be so dramatic, Ana. We aren't going to murder her." She rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle. "Although it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Tell me you're kidding."

"Yes, Ana. I am kidding." She said. We circle in and out of groups of people that blocked the way, but unfortunately for me and fortunately for Mia that girl was heading straight towards us.

Mia's Point of View

Oh, there she is. She's coming right towards us. "Hey." I said. I felt a tugging on my arms and noticed Ana, giving me a warning look. I guess it wouldn't hurt. "What's your name?" The girl stopped walking and was now directly in front of us.

She had a hesitant look on her face, wondering who I was and why I was talking to her. "Um, do I know you?"

"You will soon, but what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, leaning on her hip and placing a hand on it.

"I just want to make sure I have the right girl or let me rephrase that, the right slut." I knew this was the girl, I had a gut feeling and if she thinks she can fuck up my sister's relationship, well she's got another thing coming.

"Excuse me?" she was shocked by my words.

"What she means is," Ana suddenly said, "We just need to know who you are, we don't want to get you confused with some other girl. We don't want to start something with the wrong girl."

Usually, I would have countered what she said and insulted the girl even more, but seeing how she doesn't know who we are and how we would have no reason to have a conflict with her, she'd give her name easily. The look on her face was telling me she didn't know whether to say her name or not, but she did and I was feeling my adrenaline. "Raine."

"See Ana, I told you. I know a slut when I see one." I retorted. Ana took a step back and I took a step forward. "Hello, Raine, I'm Mia. Now, that we have the formalities out of the way, why don't you explain to me why it is your throwing yourself at Christian?"

The look of shock turned into a smirk. "Oh, are you…" She stared at me up and down. "Well you can't be the girlfriend…so what are you? A bed buddy or something?" She stared with disgust and…envy? Oh, that's fucking sick. "He said he had a girlfriend and yet he's turning me down for you? Pitiful."

"First of all I am not his bed buddy. I'm his sister. And second of all there is a reason why he doesn't want you. One he has a girlfriend who he loves and second your nothing but a slut, another bed notch for any guy who wants to have his way with you." I know it wasn't my place to say these words but I couldn't help it. "Including Jose." She looked horrified. Good. "See her?" I pointed to Ana. She looked at her, taking in my beautiful sisters features and realized exactly who she was. "That is his girlfriend."

She narrowed her eyes and looked back at me. "So what?"

"So I want you to leave him the hell alone." I noticed a crowd beginning to form around us. I didn't think we were talking so loud, but I guess I was wrong.

"I don't think so." She smiled cunningly. "See Christian's really cute, I like him. Eventually he'll crack and see just how great I can be." She looked at Ana, "Even better than you." Her smile was sickly and I wanted pull her hair out, but I decide to let her finish. She was delusional. "Are you both really that insecure? That you had to come all the way here just to confront me? I'm sure he'd be so annoyed to have his sister check up on him and to confront a girl that supposedly can't come between them." She took two steps forward and I could practically smell her beer breath. Gag. "You're naïve, insecure, you lack the inability to make a point that will get across and your just plain ignorant." I could hear people talking amongst one another, wondering who was going to throw the first hit.

"Ignorant?" I said. "That's your come back? I don't think that really compares to being a used up whore that would sleep with anything that has a dick between their legs. The way I see it, you're the ignorant one."

"You have to Idea what you're talking about." She spat out. "Just because I'm making the moves on your friends boyfriend doesn't make me a slut."

"Sure it does. It does because I say it does. And besides your fucking Jose aren't you?" Silence. "Yes, that makes you a slut, or a whore, maybe even a ho. Whatever the hell you want to call it is what you are. I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay away from Christian or we're going to have some serious problems."

"No." She said. "I'm not going to waste my time listening to a prissy little bitch like you."

I saw a hand fly within the next second, coming in contact with Raines face. She slumped to the ground and I looked at Ana who was holding her fist to her chest.

Ana's Point of View

This girl was really starting to piss me off. The way she was talking to Mia was horrific, I didn't like it one bit and I finally had enough. I threw my fist in her face, getting much needed satisfaction that was quickly replaced by pain. I held my hand to my chest and tried to massage it out. "Holy shit, that freaking hurt." I said.

Mia looked at me with surprise. "Really, Ana? I was about to hit her."

"Well you took way to damn long." I said.

The people around me were saying "oh shit" and "Ohhhh". Some were laughing while other's tried to help her up. I shook out my hand and flexed it, trying to regain my small motor skills. "Are you okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, giving my hand a few last shakes.

"Well, I can't say the same for her." Mia smiled. "Did you really have to hit her so hard?"

"I didn't mean too." I gaped, "Really, I didn't. I just swung."

"Yeah, I saw, and you saved nothing for me." she looked disappointed.

"Well, if I had known it would have knocked her out, I would have given you the honors." I said. "Let's go find Christian."

"I'm right here." His deep voice rung throughout the room, dominating over every other sound. I turned around and jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here, baby?" he circled his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"It was Mia's idea." I said once I pulled back.

"Oh, gee Ana thanks for throwing me under the bus, after I just defended you and my brother."

"And I almost broke my hand for defending you."

She smiled at me and smiled back.

"Where's Elliot?"

"Right here." Elliot came from behind Christian.

"Now, what are you three doing here?" Christian asked, holding me tightly into his side.

"Well, Mia felt like being adventurous." I said.

"Not only that but she wanted to pound that Raine girls." Elliot added.

"She wanted to be rebellious. We even lied to mom." I said.

"Yes, because this is all my fault." She leaned on her hip. "You could have stopped me."

"Fine, I admit, I agreed to come. And we kind of made Elliot come along." I said. "We were all being adventurous." I smiled. "It's actually kind of exciting!"

"Mom is going to kill all three of you!" Christian said.

"Oh, don't be so blah!" Mia punched him the shoulder. "We'll be fine. Besides we aren't staying long anyways. We'll make it home before she suspects anything."

"Right." Christian tried to suppress his smile. "Well since your all here, we might as well party."

"Hell to the fucking yeah!" Mia shouted, grabbing a shot from a 'waitress' who walked by. She downed it in a millisecond and reached for another. Elliot grabbed her arm and gave her a look. "What?"

"Um, I think you need to cool it." He was only half joking. The big brother in him was taking effect and being protective.

"Oh, chill." She said, waving him off. "I'll only have two." She crossed some pattern over her heart and said, "Scouts honor."

"That was some punch." We all turned to see Christians roommate. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Jose."

"Hi." I said, taking his hand. "I'm Ana."

"Oh, I know who you are." He smiled a dazzling smile. "And who may this delicate young flower be?" He looked at Mia.

"Hey, buddy, I'm not delicate nor am I a flower." Mia threw back another drink.

"I see we have some attitude." Jose smiled.

"Bite me." She replied, giving him a sneer.

"Oh, and feisty too." Jose's grin grew.

I stared at them, amused.

"Never mind. I change my mind. How about you and I go to my dorm?" Christian whispered in my ear. I turned in his arms and bit my lip while smiling at him. "I take that as a yes?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, baby, let's go." He led me to the door. "Oh Elliot," he called over his shoulder. "Watch Mia and don't let Jose or any other guy mess with her."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied, taking a drink away from her.

His side of the room was plain. It was dull and simple, much like a guy, except for the pictures he had of us. It was sweet, the only decoration he needed to make it feel like home. Christian watched me as I paced around the small space, touching his sheets, his nightstand, our pictures. I touched everything that was his. I picked up one of our pictures and stared at it, letting my finger trace the edge of the frame.

Rather than hearing him, I felt him as he stood behind me. His hands softly touched my arms and then went up slowly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the bumps form on my arms and the tingling feeling you get when someone runs their hands through your hair. He kissed the top of my head and said, "Ana, I've missed you so much."

I put the picture down and turned into him, placing my hand behind his neck and pulling him down to meet my lips. It was hard and urgent, but it was also nice and sweet. I granted his tongue permission to invade my mouth. The feeling sent my stomach twirling and the heat flood through my body. "I missed you so much more," I said once we pulled away, breaking the kiss.

His hands found the hem of my shirt and he lifted it up and over my head, revealing my laced blue bra. "I see some went shopping with Mia." I gave him a guilty shrug and smile. "I like it." His finger went under one of my straps and let it fall off my shoulder. He leaned down to kiss the bare skin, letting his tongue gently caress it along with his soft seductive lips.

I nit my lip, loving the feeling of the way he was making my senses come alive. I placed my hands on his chest, annoyed by the fabric that kept me from touching his skin. I pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, taking my hands and running them up and down his taut muscles. His body was hard, yet smooth and flawless. I kissed his pectorals and heard his breathing begin to deepen. He felt so wonderful to touch and just to look at.

He grabbed my hair in his hands and moved it over one shoulder, trailing his hands up and down my back. I cringed, because of my scars. I still felt they were hideous, embarrassing, but Christian told me other wise and did every time I was starting to feel insecure. "Don't do that." He whispered against my neck. His lips slightly came in touch with the thin flesh and then I felt his teeth sink in. The suction of his tongue and lips felt so good that I let out a moan. My hands came up to his head and held him there, begging for him to continue. He did and his hands found the button of my jeans, pulling them down. He walked my a few tiny steps and lowered me down onto his twin sized bed. "I'm so glad you came."

His lips crushed against mine.

Christian gave me hours of unlimited pleasure and drowned me in a sea full of blissful and sometimes excruciating orgasms. It was something I'd never forget and I couldn't thank Mia enough for being the rebel of the family. Coming up with this idea was probably the best thing she could have ever done for me.

**Please review! I hope you all thought Raine got what she deserved, I didn't want it to be to much but I did want justice to be served hahaha! Time jump is next!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. As everyone knows or the people who have been reading Dark Visions and Playing for Forever my schedule has been super busy and on top of that I was having trouble coming up with the best scene for my opening time jump. I have written and erased the chapter more times than I can count because I felt it wasn't good enough. This story aside from Playing for Forever is my most popular one and I feel like everyone expects something great when it comes to the story so it's a little bit intimidating for me and I am trying my best to make it worth the amount of time I'm putting into it. So I just wanted to thank everyone for being so patient with me and not constantly nagging me for not updating so quickly.**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

Three years later...

"Thank you all for coming. I have worked so hard to get this place up and running. I couldn't have done it without the help of my family," I gestured to them with my hands, "and without my deceased father." Although he didn't treat me the best in the last years we spent together, I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without his help. "I have struggled a lot in my life and even though it's been hard, I pushed myself to do what was necessary." I shuffled on my feet as I stared out in front of the crowd that was scattered across the lawn and parking lot. I was nervous speaking in front of so many people, but it felt good to have accomplished so much. "I put a lot of time and effort into making this the most productive library that everyone could enjoy. I wanted this place to be a place that everyone could simply enjoy, so I have renovated areas for people of all different age groups; I've added a coffee shop and created an auction area on the second floor. So if anyone has antique books you'd like to get money for or just to simply see how much it's worth than by all means bring it by. Mind you this isn't just a library but everyone also has the privilege to buy, sell, and trade books. Now without further or do, I would like to welcome you to Leather Bound Books & Auction House."

I opened the door, huge mahogany double wooden doors and watched as everyone poured into the building. My heart swelled with pride and joy as I witnessed people scrambling to the isles for books and just the complete product of my efforts.

It took a year and half to get everything finished. The building needed some major repairs after not being used for so long. I spent countless hours cleaning, painting, buying new furniture and ordering book shelves. While I did this, I abided my mother's wishes and went to school. I didn't go to anything fancy like Christian, but I got the education I needed and earned my associates degree in business management. I learned enough to manage a small business and the rest I decided to learn whatever else I needed to on my own. But the finishing product was perfect and I wanted to cry at how well I did. Of course I had help from others, but knowing I put my own sweat and labor into it made it all the more gratifying.

As you walked in the building you immediately set your feet on dark hard would floors. I had it displayed throughout the first floor, only putting carpet in the children reading sections. To the right was the coffee shop and to the left were the checkout lines. The few employees that I've hired were standing behind the counters while one was at the door, greeting people as they walked in. I was very lenient with who I hired, of course I made sure they were all qualified in the important areas, but they all needed to have something in common and that was having the love of books and reading. I didn't want anyone else to work for me if they didn't share that interest. They made the store look complete along with my customers.

Directly ahead were the numerous amounts of shelves that were filled with recently ordered books. I displayed handmade signs above that I let Mia design. They read what each section was, Fiction, Non-Fiction, biography's, Romance, Science Fiction, etcetera. It was so amazing to add a little piece of my family into my creation. In the back was teen fiction which I used as the sole area of a space for teens. I used colors such as deep purples and royal blues with green accents. In the Romance section I used, cream and lavender colors to get a sense of relaxation, it was a calm atmosphere. In the child's section I used really bright colors for the furniture and added pillows with flowers, super heroes, and space ships. I included a few toys to keep the younger ones occupied. There was a specific theme for each section so everyone could feel comfortable. Mia had a helping hand in that as well and she was so enthusiastic about everyone being able to see it.

"Wow, this place is unbelievable." I turned and saw Christian standing next to me. He was looking at everything for the first time. I didn't want him to see until opening day. He helped with the painting and repairing but had nothing to do with the furniture or decorations and hasn't seen my finished masterpiece.

"You think so?" I asked hopefully, placed my hand around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"Yes, I am thoroughly impressed." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I sighed happily. "I never dreamed it would be like this, you know?"

"Yeah, well you did it and it's something you love."

I was about to reply when I felt arms circle around me. "Oh, Ana, isn't this so freaking exciting?" I laughed and turned in Mia's arms, returning her warm hug. "We did a fucking amazing job!"

"Mia, watch that mouth of yours." Grace came around and had a huge smile on your face. "Honey, we are so proud of you." Mia let me go so that Grace could hug me next.

"This almost makes me want to actually read." I rolled my eyes at the sound of Elliot's voice. "This is pretty awesome Ana."

"Yeah, this is great." Kate joined in on the compliments. She became a really good friend and Elliot's girlfriend. Mia and I knew something was bound to happen between them; they just needed a little push and we knew exactly how to give it to them. To this day they still don't know that we're the reason why they're together.

"_Okay so what's your plan?" I asked Mia then rethought. "On second thought how about I come up with a plan." We left Kate in the theater room while we came to get the popcorn, drinks, and candy. We left it up to her to pick out the movie which gave us time to plan. Elliot was so into Kate and it was clear as day that she was into him as well. But they were too shy to say anything to each other. Who knew that Elliot could be shy? We didn't which meant that he actually liked her._

"_Wait, why you and not me? I can come up with a good plan." _

"_Yeah," I started. "That last time you came up with a good plan, we got kicked out of a college party and were grounded for three months, because we made it back home a day later." I put the popcorn in the microwave and set it for three two minutes and thirty seconds. "That's the last time I ever let you make a plan."_

"_Ugh, hey it's not my fault we got kicked out."_

"_Really, Mia? You just couldn't leave that Raine girl alone?"_

"_Hey, hey, once she woke up that bitch came after me, I just defended myself." I rolled my eyes at her. "And the getting home late was Elliot's fault."_

"_I guess, but still, it was your idea that got us there, so I will be coming up with a plan to get Elliot and Kate together."_

"_Okay, Ana, fine." She raised her brows in thought, "So are you going to get her to go to him or get him to go to her?"_

_I thought about it. "I'm going to get him to go to her." The popcorn diminished popping and the microwaved beeped. "And I know just how to do it."_

"_Really? How?" She said. "That was some fast planning."_

"_It just came to me." I shrugged. "Elliot!" He didn't respond. "Elliot!" Nothing. _

"_Here allow me." Mia smiled. Then her mouth opened wide, making me plug my ears. "Ellliiiooooooootttttttt!"_

"_What!" Now, that got a reaction._

"_Come here!"_

_As Elliot came down stairs, I filled a bowl with popcorn and tossed the bag into the trash, he walked into the kitchen soon after. "What do you guys want?"_

_I handed him the bowl. "Hey, can you take this upstairs to the theater room for Kate? We have one more bowl to make and we still need to get the drinks." _

"_Yeah," He said plainly, but I saw the way his eyes lit up. He turned to walk away but before he was out of ear shot I said, "Oh, and help her pick out a movie too."_

_Mia and I made one more bowl of popcorn and filled glasses with our sodas of choice. While Mia poured the popcorn in the bowl, I went into the pantry and grabbed cookies along with two tubs of ice cream from the freezer._

"_So you think that your plan going to work?" Mia asked._

"_I honestly have no clue, but at least we know that this plan won't get us into any trouble." I stated, putting emphasis on the words plan and trouble. _

_She grabbed the bowl and the drinks, balancing them in a way that would be easier for her to manage. We turned off the lights and walked out of this kitchen. "Ugh, Ana, you're such a drag sometimes."_

"Thanks." I replied, snapping back to the present. "I couldn't have done this without all of you. This is just as much your success as it is mine."

"Well thank you honey," Carrick said, pushing through Mia and Elliot. "But don't give us the credit for your originality. This is wonderful." He hugged me tight and I returned the gesture.

I pulled away and sighed, looking around at my family. "Okay, how about you guys all go look around, get some coffee or something. First night is on the house."

"Hell yeah!" Elliot said, taking Kate's hand and dragging her to the coffee area. Mia followed while Grace and Carrick went off to go look around.

I stared at all the people, I watched as they picked up books. I watched them smile at one another, grabbing books and finding places to sit and read. It was nice to watch and witness people do the very thing that kept me going in life for so long. It was heartwarming and I wanted cry at the mere thought of having a book touch someone's life the way it has mine.

"Ana."

I turned towards the entrance at the sound of my name and my eyes blurred with tears at the sight of my birth mother. "Mom." I said. Immediately the memory of the most significant difference she made in my life consumed me, the day she saved me, the day she became everything I always wanted her to be. My protector, my mother….

"_Ana, Ana, Ana. We could have done this the easy way but you chose otherwise." He gave me a malicious smile. "I never liked you." He stated. I felt the tears begin to form and fall down my pale cheeks. I knew this wasn't going to end well, and see how it's only him in and me…Well I knew I was going to die today. His body felt heavy on mine and as he put his hands around my throat and started to squeeze, I started to fight again, bucking my body and kicking my legs. I had something to live for. I had Christian. I wanted to see him, to be with him, to feel his arms around me, to see the happiness on his face once he knew I was alive and well. That was what I was going to live for. That and I didn't know what he would do to my mom, she was important and she didn't deserve to die by this man's hand. "Give it up, Ana." He said. His hands got tighter and his body became heavier. I was losing all my strength and I could see the edges of my vision become blurry. _

_Darkness started to cave in and the scenery around me was framed in it. I could no longer breathe and there was some sort of pounding that was in my head. I saw my mother hovering over Jack and after that, everything went completely dark as I fell into death._

_I remember waking up in her arms after that. I remember he beauty being mesmerizing, her hair, her smile, that wasn't a smile but a frown and I watched as the tears washed over her. I was being cradled in my mother's arms. The tears in her eyes told me a story, a story of regret, and she was whispering, "Please be okay, baby. Ana, you have to wake up." She rocked me back and forth as if I were a baby, saying a prayer, hoping I would soon awaken. I came to and finally made movement. "Oh, Ana, I thought you were gone." She clung to me, holding me against her chest and slowly running her hands down the length of my hair. I lifted myself up, forcing her to let me go as I looked around and moved out of her hold. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth when I saw Jack lying in a puddle of his own blood, with a knife in his side. _

"_Mom, you didn't…."_

"_I….I didn't mean to…he was…was trying to kill you and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let him do it." Her bloodied hands began to shake as she brought them to her mouth to try and hold back her cries._

"_What are we going to do?" I asked._

"_I don't know, Ana." She began to sob. "We need to call the police."_

"_I agree, but what about you?"_

"_I don't care about me anymore. Lately I've been making selfish decisions and one of them almost got you killed. I'm done. I made the right choice by killing him. It meant you got to live. A choice like that is worth anything that might happen to me. I don't know what I would have done if he were to succeed."_

"_What…about the money?"_

_I remember her getting off the floor and walking towards me on her knees and caressingmy face in her hands. "That money is yours. Take it and live for yourself. I love you so much Ana and I am so sorry for everything." I didn't know what to say. She had finally become the mother I always wanted. It happened under terrible circumstances but it happened and I couldn't thank her enough for saving my life. I wrapped my arms around her in a huge hug. I held her tight as she and I cried together._

She'll never know what she's done for me. Pushing those memory aside, I walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. It's been two and half years since I've seen her. She met up with me a few months after the incident with her boyfriend. She was traumatized with having his blood on her hands and she went to seek help. I encouraged her to do what she had to do in order to get better. She saved my life and I wanted nothing but the best for her. "What are you doing here?"

"How could I miss my daughter's big opening?" She laughed out through her tears. "You have grown up so much Ana. I am so proud."

I smiled at her kind, meaningful words. "How are you?"

"I'm better. I've been going to therapy; you know trying to overcome the fact that I killed someone."

"Im sorry mom."

"Oh, no. Don't be. If I had the chance, I wouldn't change anything. I would do it all over again, if that meant you got to live." She smiled and caressed my face with one of her hands. "I'm getting better and I'm learning how to be a better mother as well. Lightening up the mood she chuckled and said,"Gosh, I had no idea how annoying a therapist could be."

I laughed.

"They always answer a question with a question and it's so frustrating."

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't meant to be peachy." I chuckled. "But really, I'm glad you're doing better. I would like nothing more than for you to be happy with yourself."

"Me too, baby. Me too." She hugged me once more than pulled way. "Get a load of this place. I can't believe you did this."

"I had some help."

"Yeah, but the ideas, they were yours." Her eyes held question but since I didn't answer or oppose she continued and smiled. "Don't be so modest. Your love for books has given you a mind like no other. You're so intelligent and you think outside of the box, your creativity is truly amazing. Look around you sweetheart, this is where your admiration, your adoration for words has led you."

"It feels so good to hear you say that."

"I love you so much, Ana." She said, hugging me again. "Now, I'm going to let you enjoy this. I'm going to go look for your other parents and thank them for being so good to you."

"I love you mom."

She smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear, caressing my chin in her soft fingers before walking off in search of Carrick and Grace.

I walked back over to Christian who stood there waiting for m with a smile on his face. "You knew she was coming didn't you?"

"I personally made sure she arrived."

"Thank you," I said, kissing him gently on the lips. "I honestly don't know how my life could get any better." I stated when it was just me and Christian, while also looking around in amazement. I still couldn't get over all of this. I was so used to fixing things, painting things, ordering things, and searching for things, and now that it's finished it completely blows my mind.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Christian began to walk backwards, giving me a smile that said he was up to something.

Oh boy, I thought.

"Attention everyone!" He yelled so loud I had to cover my ears, but taking its effect and gathering everyone responsiveness. "This woman right here is truly amazing. Wouldn't you all agree? Look at this place." The applause of all the people rang throughout the large space, making me blush with all the attention. "I am so proud of how far she's come since I met her. She had a tough time when she came to me and my family and there was never a second when I wasn't there to help her. She is strong, beautiful, and has the biggest heart any person could possibly attain." He turned to look at me and walked over slowly taking my hand. "Ana, there are so many words that could describe what I feel for you and how happy you make me, but there aren't enough words that would satisfy my need to tell you. But I will tell you this: I love you, Ana. I am in love with you and I couldn't think of any other way to show you just how much." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, while getting down on one knee. I gasped, like everyone else in the room, and threw my hand over my mouth. "I'm not good at the whole mushy crap, but I'm giving you my heart for forever and I'm asking that you give me yours. And, I'm asking you in front of everyone, be my wife? Let me make you happy, let me bring you to the brink of passion that will fill your heart with everything you could possibly need and I promise you that that will be enough."

Tears of joy began to fall from my eyes and placing my hand over my chest; I laughed out and said, "Yes!"

The room erupted in laughter and applauses, yelling congratulations and awes.

Now I knew that I this couldn't get any better. There were countless number of things I would have expected to come into my life and this…well this is something I wasn't expecting in this moment.

But I couldn't be any happier or more content than I was right now.

**Please Review!**

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that I am in the process of coming out with a new story and I'm excited to see what everyone will think, so keep an eye out for it in the near future! The title will be: To Cherish. **


End file.
